Falling
by annachanbl
Summary: Durante toda a vida os cavaleiros conheceram apenas o sofrimento. Perdas, batalhas, dor e morte fazem parte de seu dia a dia. Para uns uma vida assim nem vale ser vivida. Mas uma grande amizade pode mudar tudo. Shounen ai, Hyoga x Shun.
1. A carta

E aqui estou eu em outra tentativa de escrever uma fic decente! Será que consigo dessa vez? Eu tinha dito pra mim mesma que tinha parado com fics, mas fazer o que? Eu não resisto! Tenho que colocar minhas idéias no papel (na verdade é no Word mesmo)!

Bem, explicando um pouco: eu quis contar a história de Hyoga e Shun desde o começo... Como passaram de colegas para amigos, para algo mais no futuro... Claro sem esquecer dos acontecimentos do anime!

Quero que seja uma coisa bem natural, que os leitores possam acreditar que possa ter acontecido na história (Bem, se falando de Saint Seiya é bem difícil de as coisas serem críveis, mas vou fazer o possível!)

Uma das coisas que não me agrada em SS é o fato de os cavaleiros de bronze serem garotinhos de 13,14 anos. Isso não entra na cabeça de nenhum fã! Por isso nessa fic eu não farei menção a idades, cada um pense o que quiser. Se quiserem imaginá-los com 16, 17 anos por mim tudo bem!

Aos que já acompanham minhas fanfics eu sei que já tive essa idéia numa outra minha, Love story, mas como eu não consigo de jeito nenhum gostar daquilo e preferia que aquela fic sumisse do mapa eu vou escrever outra bem melhor... Bem, pelo menos eu espero!

Bem, sejam pacientes por que essa história não vai terminar tão cedo!

**Falling in love**

**Capitulo 1 – A carta**

Tokyo, Japão -

Estava claro no dia em cheguei até a mansão. Era final de setembro e há apenas algumas semanas eu estava na Ilha de Andrômeda comemorando meu aniversário com alguns poucos colegas que fiz por lá. Não os chamo de amigos... Não eram tão importantes pra mim, mas isso não importa.

Bem, como dizia eu estava na porta da mansão Kido esperando ser atendido, toquei a campainha apenas uma vez, pois não queria parecer insistente. Não demorou muito para abrirem a grande porta dupla de madeira, um homem de smoking preto, ombros largos, rosto cansado pelo tempo, careca e com cara de poucos amigos foi quem me atendeu.

"_Não poderia esperar uma melhor recepção!" - _pensei levantando um pouco a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto olhava para o mordomo. Eu conhecia aquele homem, havia dificultado muito a minha vida quando era menor. Não só a minha como a de todos os que moravam ali.

Olá Tatsume. – Disse tentando ser o mais simpático que pude. – Eu vim por causa da carta...

É claro que foi por causa disso! - Me interrompeu, seu tom de voz tão amigável quando sua cara.

Deu um passo para trás abrindo passagem para mim, peguei minha pequena mala do chão e pus a caixa da armadura nas costas para só então entrar. Passei no corredor que levava até o salão principal com Tatsume resmungando algo às minhas costas, eu não prestava atenção a ele, estava mais interessado em recordar minha infância e o tempo que passei morando entre aquelas paredes. Era incrível como tudo estava exatamente igual a quando fui embora! Enquanto pensava já estava passando por debaixo do arco no teto que dividia ao meio o enorme salão. Na segunda metade se encontrava uma escada quase em espiral que levava ao segundo andar. Olhei pra trás para perguntar onde estava o senhor Kido, mas Tatsume não deixou nem eu começar minha frase e já passava na minha frente pedindo para segui-lo pelo corredor que havia próximo a escada. Ali haviam várias outras portas, salas de descanso, de reunião, escritórios... Paramos em frente a uma delas e Tatsume me pediu para esperar do lado de fora enquanto ele anunciava minha chegada. Pouco tempo depois ele mesmo abriu a porta e me pediu para entrar somente com a armadura, deixei então a mala ali mesmo no chão e entrei.

Para minha surpresa quem estava de pé próximo a mesa do escritório não era o velho Mitsumassa, mas sim sua única neta Saori Kido. Usava um vestido longo e branco e seus cabelos lisos alcançavam a cintura. Ela sorria me apontando a cadeira a sua frente.

Shun não é? Lembro de você. Por favor, sente. – Ela disse enquanto voltava a se sentar.

Sim, sou eu mesmo. Minha nossa, você está muito diferente Saori!

Espero que isso seja um elogio!

Ah sim, é... Mas onde está seu avô? Pensei que ele iria me receber...

Shun, meu avô faleceu um ano depois de vocês partirem. Sou eu quem cuido de toda a fundação agora.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, morte é uma coisa que eu não gosto de discutir, por sorte Saori mudou rapidamente o assunto, talvez ela mesma não gostasse de falar sobre aquilo.

Bem, pelo que vejo você conseguiu a armadura... – Ela apontou para a caixa cinza que eu havia depositado no chão ao meu lado antes de sentar.

Sim, consegui... Saori... Por favor eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa antes de você continuar.

Sim, fale.

Meu irmão... Ikki... Por favor, onde ele está?

Meus dedos entrelaçavam um nos outros pela expectativa de rever meu irmão, senti meu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir Saori começar a dizer alguma coisa, ela ia dizer onde estava meu nii-san! Mas meu momento de felicidade durou menos do que 5 segundos.

Eu não sei.

Ao ouvir essas três palavras senti um aperto enorme por dentro, me curvei para frente e coloquei as duas mãos em cima da mesa de madeira e abri a boca para falar alguma coisa. Queria gritar, queria jogar aquela armadura nojenta em cima daquela garota que olhava pra mim tentando transmitir piedade nos olhos! Eu passei seis anos sofrendo, machucando a mim mesmo e a outros somente para poder rever meu irmão, somente por causa das vontades daquele velho egoísta que era o avô dela! Como ela podia dizer que não sabia onde estava meu nii-san? Mas eu não disse nada, minha voz simplesmente não saia! E eu fiquei lá parado olhando fixamente para Saori esperando que ela me desse uma resposta melhor do que aquela, mas ela não deu. Respirei fundo e procurei por algo no bolso de trás da minha calça. Joguei a carta na mesa para que Saori pudesse ler.

E o que isso significa? Por que então recebi essa carta?

Shun, por favor. Sei que você esperava encontrar Ikki...

A carta me dizia para voltar para a Fundação. Seu avô prometeu que se eu voltasse com a armadura eu poderia revê-lo!

Eu posso explicar!

Eu fiquei em silêncio esperando que ela continuasse, sentia meus olhos arderem, mas apenas pisquei algumas vezes espantando as lágrimas. Não iria chorar... Não na frente dela! E então Saori começou a falar:

Essa carta, eu mandei outras nove para vários cantos do mundo. Dez pessoas conseguiram a armadura de bronze, pelo menos que a fundação saiba foram só dez... Eu não posso te dizer quem são essas pessoas, pois nem eu mesma sei. Acabei de ficar sabendo que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda é você!

Como você não sabe? Seu avô por acaso não registrou para onde mandou quem?

Sim, ele fez isso. Colocou todas as informações no computador principal da fundação, acontece que ninguém tem a senha.

Como?

Parece até piada de mau gosto não é? Uma fundação de importância como essa não conseguir entrar nos arquivos do falecido fundador por causa de uma simples senha.

Leu meus pensamentos...

É realmente um absurdo, mas estamos fazendo o possível para rastrear todos os que foram mandados dessa fundação. Conseguimos encontrar 16 garotos, 10 conseguiram a armadura, os outros desistiram.

Mas pelo que eu me lembro... Éramos muito mais do que 16...

Sim, acredito que o resto não tenha resistido aos treinos... – Vi Saori abaixando o olhar para um papel em branco na sua frente e pela primeira vez pensei se no fundo ela não culpava o Kido por tantas mortes...

Então você não sabe se meu irmão está entre esses dez... – Minha voz saiu mais desanimada do que eu mesmo pretendia que saísse.

Não. Mas eu tenho uma proposta pra você.

Ao voltar o olhar para mim os olhos de Saori brilhavam mais e eu não pude deixar de me sentir curioso para saber do que ela estava falando. Me ajeitei melhor na poltrona e pedi para ela continuar.

Meu avô tinha o sonho de ver os rapazes que conseguissem se sagrar cavaleiros de bronze num torneio.

Um torneio?

Sim, um torneio pacífico e seguro. Vamos ter paramédicos de plantão caso seja necessário, mas eu não acho que será... O torneio será num campo fechado, num ringue construído especialmente para esse evento. Eu o chamo de Coliseu por ter sua estrutura parecida com o Coliseu original na Grécia. As lutas serão transmitidas para todo o mundo. Seu irmão com toda certeza ficará sabendo que você é um dos participantes. Esteja onde estiver, cavaleiro ou não, Ikki virá ao te ver.

Fiquei espantado ao ver a empolgação de Saori ao falar daquilo. Era como se fosse um espetáculo, como se seu objetivo de vida fosse fazer aquele torneio possível, e pelo que parecia ela já estava com quase todo o caminho andado. Agora só faltavam as "estrelas do show".

Mas não pude deixar de pensar também que ela estava me pedindo duas coisas que eu odeio: lutar e aparecer em público! Mas ela também tinha razão ao dizer que Ikki iria me ver... Essa era uma chance de ouro, era pegar ou largar. E eu peguei.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sibéria, Rússia –

"_Está frio."_

Meus braços já estavam um pouco dormente por causa da força que eu fazia ao nadar contra a correnteza, meu corpo ficava mais pesado a cada metro que eu descia naquelas águas escuras e congelantes. Mas nada disso importava, na minha cabeça eu apenas via o rosto de minha mãe. Faltava pouco agora para me reencontrar com ela. Já podia ver o navio destroçado onde peixes e algas marinhas se reproduziam mais e mais com o passar dos anos... Me desviei de alguns deles e pisquei os olhos, minha visão sempre ficava turva quando chegava àquela profundidade, mas isso também não me importava...

"_Estou chegando Mama"_

Senti minha mão tocando a madeira apodrecida do navio e fui me segurando pelos destroços até chegar ao pavimento dos quartos. Eu já sabia de cor qual era o dela... Abri a porta devagar, a água a fazia ficar mais pesada, mas nada difícil para alguém como eu. E lá estava ela deitada em sua cama, bela como sempre foi...

Me aproximei de seu corpo adormecido sentindo alguns fios de seu cabelo tocando em meu rosto. Levei a mão ate meus lábios e peguei a flor que segurava entre eles colocando-a em cima do corpo de minha mãe.

"_Mama... Hoje trouxe sua flor favorita..."_

Minha mãe sempre gostou de rosas, mas tinha preferência pelas brancas. Lembro-me ainda do cheiro que as rosas exalavam em nossa casa. Seu quarto era cheio delas...

Senti que já tinha passado muito tempo ali... O ar já fugia de meus pulmões e sabia que era hora de voltar à superfície.

"_Amanhã estarei de volta..."_

Poucos minutos depois eu já via a claridade do céu acima de mim, depois o que senti foi um misto de dor e alívio. Alívio por estar respirando novamente e dor por sentir aquele ar gélido entrando em meus pulmões quentes e se espalhando por meu corpo fazendo-me ficar mais gelado do que estava. Fechei os olhos esperando meu corpo se acostumar a temperatura quando senti algo em minhas costas. Um manto foi jogado em cima de mim. Olhei para trás e vi Yakoff me olhando assustado e tentando ajeitar o casaco de lã em minhas costas. Eu sorri para ele dizendo que estava tudo bem e me levantei.

Conheço Yakoff desde que nasceu. Ele e sua família são meus vizinhos e por muitas vezes ele ia assistir meus treinos, mesmo eu lhe dizendo que era perigoso me acompanhar quanto eu estivesse treinando, ele não ouvia. Me dizia todos os dias que gostaria de ser tão forte quanto eu...

Já lhe disse para não vir aqui Yakoff. Vai acabar se perdendo...

Eu já sei o caminho Hyoga! E o tempo hoje não está ruim por isso achei que não seria problema se eu viesse...

Tudo bem, dessa vez passa...

Hyoga, chegou uma carta pra você.

Uma carta? Ninguém nunca tinha me escrito uma carta durante os seis anos que passei treinando... Na carta não tinha meu nome, mas não tinha dúvidas de que era pra mim.Virei a carta para ver o remetente... Como suspeitava vinha da Fundação Kido. Sinceramente pouco me importei em abri-la, não pretendia voltar ao Japão, lá não havia nada que me importasse. Guardei o papel no bolso do casaco que Yakoff tinha trazido e olhei para ele que me encarava curioso.

Não vai abrir Hyoga?

Não.

Mas... Por que não? Pode ser algo importante.

Não me importa o que seja. Vamos voltar antes que seus pais fiquem preocupados.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Uma semana depois...

Naquele mesmo dia Saori me explicou mais sobre o funcionamento do tal torneio e me mandou descansar o máximo que pudesse enquanto as lutas não começavam. Naquele dia também descobri que eu não fui o primeiro a chegar ao Japão, na verdade fui o quarto! Já estavam aqui Jabu, o cavaleiro de Unicórnio, Geki de Urso e Shiryu de Dragão.

Nunca falei muito com nenhum dos três quando era menor e agora não está diferente. Jabu e Geki parecem se dar melhor, eles eram amigos quando crianças. Os dois nunca gostaram de mim e eu também nunca nutri bons sentimentos pelos dois... Shiryu sempre foi na dele, nós até nos dávamos bem, mas seu temperamento não mudou nem um pouco. Acho que ainda a pouco eu o vi meditando em algum lugar nessa floresta. Quem sou eu para atrapalhar!

Ao longo da semana chegaram mais cavaleiros, Nacchi de Lobo, Icchi de Hidra e Ban de Leão. Para minha infelicidade esses também fazem parte dos que me perturbavam quando criança.

"_O dia está agradável hoje"_

Sorri olhando para o céu e para algumas nuvens ralas que passavam por ele. Sentei-me no tronco de uma árvore me abrigando em sua sombra. Eu poderia dormir ali, mas com certeza não o faria, pois alguém poderia aparecer para querer treinar... Os rapazes estavam todos ansiosos com o torneio e treinavam diariamente para isso. Menos eu, eu só estava lá pelo meu irmão. Não me importava se ganharia ou não... Na verdade seria bom se eu nem precisasse lutar...

Pouco tempo depois enquanto eu observava um pequeno esquilo procurar por alguma coisa na terra eu ouvi vozes. Três pessoas conversavam animadas em algum ponto atrás de mim. Não sou de me meter no assunto dos outros, mas tive que prestar atenção ao ouvir a menção da palavra Sibéria.

Então você já sabe quem é?

Putz, mas você é tonto mesmo heim Ban. Não acabei de te perguntar isso!

Ah... Mas como você sabe que o cavaleiro de Cisne vem de lá?

Acontece que a senhorita Saori e eu nos damos muito bem... E ela acabou me contando umas coisas...

Jabu... Um dia você consegue alguma coisa com a Saori...

Ahaha é mesmo Nacchi... Desde pequeno que ele não larga dela!

Parem com isso! Deixem eu terminar!

Fala...

A senhorita me disse que duas das cartas que ela mandou ainda não foram respondidas. Ela não ia me dizer mais do que isso, mas então eu perguntei se ela sabia quais eram as armaduras que faltavam e ela me disse que eram as de Cisne e Fênix...

E o que isso tem a ver com a Sibéria?

Não consegui ouvir mais do que isso, eles já estavam longe demais, mas eu não precisava ouvir mais. Eu sabia quem era o cavaleiro da Sibéria.

Não consegui conter meu sorriso ao lembrar dele, Hyoga era um dos meus poucos amigos na mansão. Demoramos um pouco para começar uma amizade, principalmente por que ele se recusava a conversar com alguém quando chegou aqui, mas com o tempo foi melhorando... Não conseguia lembrar muito do rosto dele... Nas minhas memórias ele era apenas uma mancha. Durante os anos que passei na Ilha eu só pensava em meu irmão, esqueci de todo o resto... Senti um aperto em meu peito, a sensação de nostalgia aumentava a cada lembrança que voltava a tona. Lembranças que eu pensava ter esquecido para sempre...

"_Vai ser bom reencontrá-lo"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 2 – O Torneio**


	2. O torneio

**Capítulo 2 – O Torneio**

Era o primeiro dia de Outubro e o clima naquele pequeno vilarejo no deserto de gelo da Sibéria continuava frio. Seus moradores sobreviviam basicamente pela pesca e agricultura, mas para chegar às áreas em que a neve não era tão forte os homens tinham que viajar por horas e só voltavam à noite. Durante o dia o movimento que se tinha ali eram o das crianças brincando, senhores jogando carta nos bares e mulheres conversando. Hyoga era um dos poucos jovens que não viajava para trabalhar, mas ele nunca foi de passar muito tempo por ali. Estava sempre ou treinando para se tornar cavaleiro ou então isolado dentro de casa.

Todos achavam que a primeira coisa que aquele misterioso garoto faria quando conseguisse seu objetivo era sair daquele fim de mundo; qual não foi a surpresa ao ver que ele ainda continuava ali mesmo depois de o próprio mestre tê-lo dito que não era mais necessário. Claro que ninguém comentava sobre isso com ele, na verdade Hyoga e seu mestre eram vistos como deuses: tinham o respeito dos moradores, mas sua força fora do comum e capacidade de fazer coisas sobre humanas colocavam medo no povoado.

Hyoga podia ver muito bem isso enquanto passava pelas casas de madeira da vila em direção ao pequeno mercado que havia no centro. Alguns lhe davam bom dia por pura educação, mas ninguém olhava em seus olhos. Ele preferia assim, era melhor ficar sozinho. Sempre preferiu a solidão à multidão.

Finalmente chegou ao local que queria, um senhor já idoso de cabelo branco e barba por fazer foi quem o atendeu no balcão:

-O que vai querer filho?

-Hum, quais os peixes que o senhor tem?

O velho começou a falar alguma coisa, mas o loiro já não prestava atenção. Em cima do balcão virada para o lado do velho estava uma pequena televisão ligada. Nela passava algum tipo de luta livre, pelo menos era o que tinha pensado a primeira vista, mas agora ele podia ver que os dois lutadores usavam _armadura. _

"_Não pode ser... Seiya?"_

O senhor atrás do balcão percebeu a curiosidade de Hyoga ao ver o programa de TV, parou de enumerar os vários tipos de peixe fresco que haviam chegado para então dizer:

-Começou hoje, é uma luta japonesa que está sendo transmitida pra todo o mundo... Parece que esses garotos têm poderes ou algo do tipo... Eu só liguei pra ver se é verdade mesmo, não sou muito chegado nesse negócio de luta... Mas então, já escolheu o peixe?

O loiro tinha o olhar intrigado e ia começar a dizer alguma coisa, mas um homem mais jovem, provavelmente o filho do senhor que o estava atendendo, surgiu no balcão falando rápido e parecendo agitado:

-Você não é aquele garoto que treina pra ser cavaleiro? Cara, por que você não está lá? – o homem apontou para a TV e continuou falando sem esperar respostas para suas perguntas – Você não foi chamado? Você tem uma roupa estranha dessas?

-Com licença, tenho que ir – Hyoga o interrompe e sem nem começar suas compras sai do mercado. A última coisa que ouviu foi a voz do velho gritando: _"Espere! E o peixe?"_

Correu o mais rápido que pode para sua cabana, alguns minutos depois estava escancarando o portão de madeira e ligando a pequena televisão que quase nunca era vista por causa das muitas interferências que o vento e a neve davam na imagem. Percorreu uns cinco canais antes de achar a transmissão que estava procurando.

Mesmo com os chuviscos incômodos não só na imagem como também no som, ele pode ouvir uma voz energética em japonês num volume mais baixo seguida de uma voz mais madura fazendo a tradução simultânea em russo.

Hyoga estava boquiaberto com o que estava vendo. Ali na televisão estavam duas pessoas que ele pensava nunca mais ver. Um era Seiya, o garoto animado que divertia a todos no orfanato com seu bom humor e o outro era Ban, um garoto grandalhão e metido a forte que também fazia parte do grupo de garotos adotados por Mitsumassa Kido. Naquele momento parecia que Ban estava tendo o domínio da luta e a qualquer minuto os ossos de seu oponente poderiam quebrar.

O loiro que estava ainda de pé na frente da TV correu até seu quarto em busca do casaco em que tinha colocado a carta.

Hyoga não era muito organizado, não se importava com isso já que morava sozinho, por isso demorou alguns minutos até encontrar o agasalho embolado no fundo do armário, apalpou-o até sentir o envelope no bolso interno. Levantou-se com a carta na mão e começou a abri-la enquanto retornava para a sala escura.

Dentro do envelope branco estava apenas um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado no meio. As letras eram douradas e grandes:

_Ao Cavaleiro de Cisne,_

_A Fundação Kido o felicita por ter conquistado esse respeitável posto._

_Esperamos seu retorno o mais rápido possível para que possamos recompensá-lo por esse fabuloso feito._

Embaixo apenas o endereço e telefone para contato.

Leu apenas uma vez antes de amassar o papel e o envelope e joga-los no tapete que cobria quase todo o piso da casa.

Naquela carta não tinha nada de importante como ele havia previsto. Mas uma dúvida surgiu em sua cabeça. Recompensa? Em momento algum Kido havia dito alguma coisa sobre recompensá-los... Será que essa tal recompensa tinha a ver com o fato de terem cavaleiros lutando um contra o outro no Japão?

Mas por que estariam lutando por um prêmio? Não fazia sentido, pelo menos não para ele. Seu mestre sempre lhe dizia que os cavaleiros deveriam sempre pensar antes nos outros e depois neles mesmos. E nunca deveriam usar sua força de forma a ganhar vantagem sobre outros. Esse torneio ia contra tudo o que ele tinha aprendido!

-O mestre com certeza ainda não sabe disso... Se soubesse já teria feito algo a respeito! Preciso falar com ele, mas ele partiu em outra daquelas viagens para o lugar onde foi treinado... – pensava consigo mesmo.

Na televisão a imagem da vitória do cavaleiro de Pégaso não parava de ser repetida. Abaixou-se para pegar o papel que estava amassado no chão e foi até o telefone que ficava perto da lareira.

-Não posso deixar que isso continue. Não sei o que aquele Seiya está pensando, mas vou vencê-lo e terminar com esse torneio sem sentido. Tenho certeza que o mestre concordaria comigo.

Depois de três toques no telefone uma voz feminina que mal podia ser ouvida perguntava em tom amigável: _Fundação Kido, boa tarde. Em que podemos ajudá-lo?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Já havia se passado muito tempo desde que a mansão não ficava tão cheia de jovens. Normalmente ela só se enchia com pessoas de negócios e sócios do falecido dono de tudo aquilo. Mas naquela noite vozes altas e risos ecoavam pelos corredores e quartos.

Saori realmente tinha se desacostumado a tudo aquilo, achava ótimo finalmente ter companhia de gente de sua idade e não de velhos ricos e interesseiros no dinheiro da fundação, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha coragem de participar da conversa que acontecia no andar de baixo. Tinha ficado o dia todo no Coliseu dando entrevistas e só chegou em casa ao anoitecer. Foi só então que recebeu a notícia de que o Cavaleiro de Cisne havia entrado em contato avisando que chegaria atrasado.

Num outro corredor daquele mesmo andar estava Shun em sua cama, apenas a luz do abajur acesa e ele folheava um livro qualquer que havia pegado na biblioteca mais cedo. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e achou melhor se deitar para dormir, afinal teria que acordar cedo de manhã para mais uma ida ao coliseu.

Deixou o livro na mesinha ao lado da cama e apagou a luz para só então se deitar cobrindo o corpo com um fino lençol amarelo claro.

Não podia ouvir as vozes dos rapazes na sala, mas sabia que eles ainda estavam conversando. Depois de tanto tempo sem se ver tinham muitas coisas para conversar e experiências para trocar. Seiya tinha aparecido naquela mesma manhã e mesmo tendo ficado feliz em rever o antigo amigo não teve a menor vontade de ficar conversando com ele ou com nenhum dos outros. O máximo de tempo que passava junto deles era na hora das refeições e mesmo assim nem sempre estavam todos reunidos. Alguns preferiam comer na rua ou em horários diferentes.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o primeiro dia do torneio naquela manhã. Esperava que Ikki o tivesse visto, afinal todos haviam sido filmados. O irmão com certeza o reconheceria... Talvez no dia seguinte seu irmão aparecesse ali na porta da mansão em busca dele ou talvez até aparecesse para fazer uma surpresa no próprio torneio! Sorriu ao pensar nessas possibilidades, sabia que iria reencontrar o irmão e que isso não ia demorar!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shun acordou com um som estridente apitando em seu ouvido. Bufou escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol. Sua mão direita tentava alcançar alguma coisa na mesinha para fazer o barulho parar.

"_Droga de despertador..."_

Finalmente o silêncio. O garoto não levantou, continuava deitado na cama, seus olhos verdes inchados de sono estavam abertos olhando para o painel digital do relógio.

Sete da manhã. Mas na verdade ele não estava olhando para aquilo, sua cabeça estava longe, lembrando do sonho que tinha tido durante a noite.

Sonhou com Ikki e no sonho eles ainda eram crianças brincando num parque. Os dois estavam em balanços rindo, Ikki balançava alto e dizia para Shun fazer o mesmo, mas seus pés não alcançavam o chão e ele não podia dar impulso. Pedia para o irmão descer e empurra-lo, mas o mais velho não parecia ouvir, apenas continuava brincando e rindo sozinho. Sentiu-se triste, pois queria brincar junto com o irmão, mas não conseguia acompanha-lo... Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos manchando seu pequeno rosto, mas então ele sente uma mão em suas costas e o brinquedo começa a se mover para frente a para trás cada vez mais alto. Sorriu sentindo o vento secar suas lágrimas, cada vez que aquelas mãos tocavam em suas costas sentia que chegava mais perto do céu. Ikki não estava mais ao seu lado por isso pensou que era seu irmão o empurrando, mas ao olhar para trás qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver outra pessoa sorrindo para ele.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Algumas horas depois Shun e os outros rapazes chegavam ao coliseu. A pedidos da mídia que queria tirar mais fotos e ter mais filmagens dos jovens cavaleiros os oito se juntaram no meio do estádio enquanto Saori explicava as regras do torneio para o público. O painel com a chave das lutas foi aceso e Shun olhou de relance para o nome marcado para ser a luta do dia: Cisne x Hidra.

Tinha certeza que Hyoga era o cavaleiro de Cisne, mas assim como o cavaleiro de Fênix ele também não tinha aparecido.

"_Eles é que estão certos... Se não fosse por nii-san eu também não estaria aqui..."_

Ao ouvir o anúncio de que a luta entre Cisne e Hidra não iria acontecer já estava a meio caminho de uma das saídas especiais para os participantes do torneio, que não era junto com a saída do público. Foi então que ouviu novamente a voz do locutor surpreso anunciando que Cisne havia chegado. Parou virando o rosto um pouco para trás e viu os dois já no ringue. O loiro tinha porte elegante e usava uma armadura branca. Estava de costas para ele e falava algo para seu oponente. Shun se recostou na parede esperando ter um melhor ângulo para poder ver o rosto do rapaz que acabara de chegar. Não lembrava direito de seu rosto, queria vê-lo novamente... O rapaz se moveu na arena, mas estava longe demais para ver direito. Olhou para cima, para o telão que mostrava a luta e o que viu não era exatamente o que lembrava.

Hyoga realmente tinha virado um homem bonito, seu rosto mostrava traços leves, mas não femininos. Ele tinha uma beleza diferente, única. Seu jeito de lutar era tão leve quanto seus traços, movimentos coordenados e pensados. Mas foram seus olhos que chamaram a atenção de Shun... Eram tristes, vazios, opacos. Frios. O próprio corpo do rapaz emanava um frio horrível, até mesmo sua voz soava ríspida e ausente de calor.

Olhou novamente para o ringue pensando que dificilmente ele e Hyoga se tornariam amigos novamente. Suspirou e continuou seu caminho até a saída.

(cont...)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bem, deixem eu me desculpar por esse Fanfiction idiota que sempre come os travessões das minhas historias! Alguem sabe oq eu faço pra eles aparecerem?

E tambem desculpem por esse capitulo ser tao pequeno, mas tive que termina-lo aqui pq o resto da historia jah afz parte do capitulo do Ikki XP

Bem, pela primeira vez vou agradecer os reviews aki na fic msm:

FePandora: Ehehehe se eu for escrever lemon soh vai ser beeeeeeeem mais pra frente! Num prometo nada! XD

Pandora-Amamiya: Nossa muito obrigada pelo que disse e que bom que gostou do Shun assim! Vou tentar não faze-lo tao chorao... mas vai ser dificil... Jah tomei o costume sabe XP Ahahah adorei "Todo Poderoso" XD Ahhh eu to sofrendo aqui pra tentar escrever os sentimentos do Shun quanto a isso!

JuneCamaleoa: Bem voce tava esperando pelo encontro deles no torneio, mas ele nem aconteceu ne? O Hyoga nem sabia que o Shun tava lah... Mas no proximo capitulo prometo que eles vão finalmente se falar v

Ana Amamiya: Que bom que considera tanto minhas fics Espero que não estrague nada nessa! Obrigada pelo toque quanto ao Coliseu, nem sabia que tinha um em Roma... Mas que tem um na Grecia tem! Pode ate não ser o original como eu escrevi, mas na Grecia tem um sim pq eu estudei pra caramba sobre Grecia pra minhas aulas de Historia da Arte na faculdade /o/

Kitsune Line: Ah por favor, espero que continue lendo sim!


	3. O Reencontro

Bem, então... eu acabei enrolando demais nesse capítulo e ainda não é dessa vez que o Ikki aparece... Mas quem se importa! O Ikki não é importante pra essa história XD

Ah e muitíssimo obrigada aos reviews maravilhosos que essa fic está recebendo Cada vez que recebo um novo fico com mais vontade de escrever! Só não digo que vá ser muito rápido... As vezes a preguiça é mais forte TT Mas eu não vou de jeito nenhum deixar essa história incompleta!

Obrigada pela paciência e espero que gostem do terceiro capítulo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – O Reencontro**

Hyoga chegou à mansão um pouco depois das três da tarde. Depois de ganhar a luta contra Hidra foi chamado por Saori para conversarem numa sala reservada no próprio Coliseu, ficou resolvido que o Cisne permaneceria até o fim das lutas e que poderia se hospedar na mansão caso não tivesse para onde ir.

Não voltou para a fundação de imediato, preferiu andar sozinho pelas ruas de Tókio há voltar para aquela casa que tanto lhe despertaria lembranças.

O sol estava forte naquele dia e o loiro andava pensativo por entre o amontoado de gente nas calçadas. Lembrava de sua conversa com Saori há apenas algumas horas atrás. A garota havia lhe explicado que seu avô tinha deixado uma armadura de Ouro vinda do Santuário para ela e que este era o prêmio que o vencedor do torneio receberia. O rapaz não se importou nem um pouco ao saber da tal armadura, afinal não tinha ido até lá por interesses próprios, e depois de muita discussão sobre o que era certo ou errado Hyoga decidiu que seria melhor ficar e por curiosidade pediu os nomes dos outros participantes. Seiya, Shiryu, Icchi, Jabu e Ban ele já tinha visto no coliseu, ainda faltavam quatro. Bem, três, afinal ninguém sabia quem era Fênix e nem se ele apareceria. A figura sorridente de Saori lhe voltou à cabeça:

"_Sabe... Dentre esses três tem alguém que acho que você vai gostar de encontrar... Lembra-se de Shun? Vocês se davam muito bem não é verdade?"_

- É claro que eu lembro... – pensava enquanto passava pelos portões de metal na entrada da mansão – Só não sei por que ela acha que eu ficaria feliz...

OoOoOoOoOoO

A primeira coisa que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda fez ao voltar à mansão foi tomar um bom e relaxante banho de espuma. Aproveitou que todos ainda estavam no coliseu para ficar horas na banheira apenas pensando nas coisas que estavam acontecendo desde que voltara ao Japão. Primeiro teve que lidar com o fato de que seu irmão estava desaparecido e que de nada tinha adiantado sofrer tantos anos pra conseguir a armadura, depois se meteu em um torneio sem sentido para fazer a coisa que mais odiava e quando finalmente achou que iria reencontrar um bom amigo percebeu que o tempo realmente pode mudar as pessoas.

Shun fechou os olhos afundando um pouco mais na banheira, deixando apenas parte de seu rosto fora da água. Pensou que de repente estava sendo injusto com o antigo amigo:

"_Afinal, quem normal ficaria feliz durante uma luta? É claro que ele estava com aquela cara... Não devia estar querendo lutar, mas o fez mesmo assim. Eu devia ir falar com ele... Talvez não esteja tão mudado e foi tudo coisa da minha cabeça... Quem sou eu pra julgar alguém assim, sem ao menos trocar uma palavra? Mas eu nem sei se ele vai ficar aqui... Bem, amanhã eu o verei de novo..."_

Suspirou fazendo bolhas se formarem na água, apoiou-se na borda da banheira e se levantou sem se importar com os pingos que molhavam o piso gelado, com uma toalha pequena tirou o excesso de água dos cabelos para então se enrolar num roupão branco e ir para o quarto se vestir. Não se importou em ver se tinha alguém no corredor já que por sorte, o único quarto ocupado naquela ala era o dele. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama, já eram duas da tarde! Realmente tinha se esquecido da vida naquela banheira!

O almoço já devia ter sido servido, mas não se importou com isso, não estava com fome e nem a fim de encontrar-se com ninguém. Sabia que outra conversa chata sobre o torneio iria começar caso esbarrasse com alguém no caminho, era só sobre isso que se falava naquela casa! Resolveu então terminar de ler o pequeno romance que tinha escolhido na biblioteca no dia anterior, sentou na cama recostando-se na cabeceira e recomeçou sua leitura.

Shun adorava ler, descobriu os livros com seu mestre enquanto treinava na Ilha de Andrômeda.Albiore era o cavaleiro de prata de Cefeu, e esse na mitologia grega era o pai de Andrômeda. Shun sentia que realmente Albiore o tratava como um filho; talvez por ter percebido logo de início o quão frágil o garoto era o cavaleiro de prata fazia de tudo para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, todos naquela ilha sabiam que Shun era o protegido do mestre.

No primeiro aniversário de Shun depois de chegar à Ilha, Albiore o levou a uma pequena casa de madeira. Lá havia apenas um aposento com uma mesa de duas cadeiras e no fundo umas cinco estantes cheias de livros em japonês.

"_Sei o quanto o treinamento é duro, pois já passei por isso Shun. Mas sei também que você é diferente dos demais rapazes que chegam aqui em busca da armadura. Você não tem cobiça nem maldade e essas são qualidades que eu não quero que você perca nunca. Uma coisa que me ajudou muito durante meu treinamento foram os livros, eles faziam eu me lembrar do mundo lá fora e de todas as coisas que eu ainda não tinha experimentado. Os livros nos fazem sonhar e sonhos são o que nos impulsionam a continuar vivendo. Sempre que você se sentir triste, desanimado ou estiver com muitas coisas na cabeça fique a vontade para vir aqui e esquecer de seus problemas... Espero que tenha gostado de seu presente."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de deixar suas coisas num quarto vazio qualquer Hyoga resolveu dar uma volta pela casa, o segundo andar era praticamente só de quartos e duas salas de descanso, em cada uma havia dois sofás, uma mesa com quatro cadeiras e uma estante onde ficava a televisão, vídeo, som e afins. Em uma das salas estavam reunidos alguns cavaleiros, e o loiro que não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversas, tratou de descer antes que o vissem por ali.

No andar de baixo ficava o salão, a cozinha, escritórios, salas de reunião e uma imensa biblioteca que não lembrava ter entrado nunca. Resolveu entrar no aposento vazio, pelo menos ali poderia ficar em paz! Passou os olhos rapidamente pela imensa coleção de livros, dicionários, revistas, enfim... Tudo que tivesse a ver com leitura parecia estar naquela biblioteca. Dando uma segunda olhada percebeu que havia ali livros de várias partes do mundo: Ásia, América, Europa... Apenas por curiosidade andou por entre as estantes até o fundo da sala, onde ficava a parte de livros russos e pegou um aleatoriamente virando as páginas sem muito cuidado. Estava tão impressionado com a quantidade de livros que nem ao menos ouviu o rangido da porta se abrindo.

Shun por sua vez havia terminado sua leitura e voltou à biblioteca para devolver o livro que pegara emprestado e, quem sabe, até pegar outro. Quase instintivamente seguiu o caminho até a prateleira de onde pegara seu exemplar e começou a passar os olhos pelos outros títulos de romance que estavam por perto. Eram tantas as opções que o garoto sentia que podia ficar o dia todo ali até realmente se decidir por um titulo.

Hyoga, que finalmente tinha percebido não estar sozinho, recolocou o livro que estava folheando no lugar tentando não chamar a atenção do visitante. Deu alguns passos silenciosos para sua esquerda, mas o que não havia percebido é que a colocação das imensas estantes formava quase um labirinto! Umas viradas para um lado, outras de frente, corredores e mais corredores de livros o separavam da única entrada. Olhou para os lados tentando se localizar, estava bem no fundo do aposento e ouvia os passos da pessoa que tinha entrado se aproximando cada vez mais de onde estava.

A última coisa que queria naquele momento era se encontrar com alguém, não tinha assunto com nenhum daqueles cavaleiros e nem estava a fim de perder seu tempo conversando sobre as futilidades daquele torneio! Resolveu seguir o corredor oposto ao de onde vinham os passos (que as vezes paravam, talvez por que a pessoa estivesse vendo os livros). Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou fixamente para frente seguindo reto e virando apenas quando via que ia de encontro a uma das estantes.

Shun já tinha escolhido o livro que iria ler em seguida e andava desatendo lendo a contra capa pela segunda vez para ter certeza de que iria gostar da história.

Estava prestes a contornar um dos corredores quando vê uma silhueta bem próxima de si, solta um gritinho abafado no mesmo instante em que o outro rapaz soltava uma exclamação em uma língua que não conhecia. Os dois conseguiram parar segundos antes do que seria uma baita colisão! Andrômeda deu alguns passos para trás olhando para o rapaz loiro que se apoiava em uma das escadas usadas para alcançar a prateleiras mais altas.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia que havia mais alguém aqui! Eu devia estar prestando mais atenção... Desculpe...

Shun não sabia o que fazer a não ser se desculpar, mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa nenhuma no _quase_ acontecido. Hyoga estava bem ali na sua frente, mas não dizia nada, sua cabeça estava abaixada e os fios loiros escondiam sua feição. A mão esquerda ainda segurava o ferro da escada e ele não se movia. O rapaz mais novo percebendo que o outro não lhe dirigia a palavra apenas engoliu em seco e passou direto seguindo pelo caminho que o levaria a saída.

O russo continuou no mesmo lugar até ouvir a porta se fechando, passou a mão no rosto tirando o cabelo dos olhos. Não sabia ao certo o que o tinha levado a agir daquele jeito, queria dizer alguma coisa para o rapaz, queria dizer que não tinha por que se desculpar, mas suas palavras ficaram engasgadas e suas pernas se recusavam a sair do lugar. Sentiu os nós dos dedos doendo e só então percebeu que ainda segurava com força a escada

"_Boa reação Hyoga... Se for agir assim com todo mundo que falar com você é melhor nem chegar perto de ninguém mesmo!" _

Achou melhor então ir para o quarto e ficar sozinho por ali. Jogou-se na cama colocando os dois braços atrás da cabeça, olhava para o teto branco e alto vendo as pequenas linhas de rachadura que se formavam até nas mais bem feitas construções. Não podia parar de pensar no incidente na biblioteca... E principalmente em como Shun estava diferente do que imaginava. Os outros, pelo que tinha visto, continuavam muito parecidos, mas Shun tinha mudado bastante, seu rosto estava mais delicado, o cabelo mais comprido... Na verdade não tinha visto muita coisa já que não tinha conseguido manter os olhos fixos no rapaz, mas não precisou olhar para ele para saber que sua atitude em permanecer calado não tinha sido muito agradável ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

"_Isso não importa... De que adianta tentar recomeçar uma amizade que não vai ter futuro nenhum? Assim que esse torneio terminar vou voltar pra casa e não verei nenhum deles novamente. É melhor mesmo se manterem longe de mim... Não tenho nada a oferecer a ninguém."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naquele dia completava uma semana que tinha chegado ao orfanato. Hyoga estava no jardim sentado à sombra de uma grossa árvore, podia ouvir as vozes e risadas das crianças brincando, mas não queria se juntar a elas. Como conseguiam ficar tão felizes? Eles não tinham ninguém, eram órfãos e sozinhos, como podiam sorrir e brincar daquele jeito? Será que ele era o único dentre aqueles garotos que se sentia assim?

- Seu nome é Hyoga não é mesmo?

O loiro olhou para o menino de pé ao seu lado, sua pele era branca, tão branca quanto a neve que costumava cair perto de sua casa. Seus olhos grandes eram de um verde lívido e brilhavam ainda mais por causa dos raios de sol que os atingiam.

- Nii-chan sempre me diz para não falar com estranhos, mas como eu vou conhecer alguém se não falar com eles?

O menino deu um sorriso e sentou-se junto com o outro sem nem esperar por um convite. Olhou para o terço que o loiro escondia entre as pequenas mãos e aumentou o sorriso nos lábios.

- Você também é cristão? Não é muito comum por aqui não é? Eu e meu nii-chan também somos. Vamos à missa toda semana, você vai à missa Hyoga?

Novamente não recebeu resposta, mas seu sorriso continuava lá, radiante e gentil.

Hyoga não entendia o porquê de aquele garoto estar ali falando com ele, mas se sentia bem por tê-lo ali, sua voz era calma e baixa... Era relaxante assim como sua presença.

- Você não é de falar muito não é? Ahh... Será que você não fala japonês?

- Falo...

Hyoga disse quase instantaneamente, não queria que o menino fosse embora e o deixasse sozinho novamente.

- Não muito bem, mas...

- Pois está falando tudo certinho! Ah, quase me esqueço... Meu nome é Shun.

- Shun...?

Hyoga franziu a testa pensando no significado do nome. Shun soltou uma pequena risada vendo a expressão do outro. Levou o dedo indicador até uma pequena parte de terra e desenhou o kanji de seu nome. (shun instante, momento)

- É assim mesmo... Pode ser estranho, mas e o seu? Hyoga... Sua mãe devia gostar muito de frio! (hyoga glacial, relativo ao gelo) 

- Estava... Nevando no dia que eu nasci... Lá em casa neva muito... E mama dizia gostar... Gostava... Desse nome...

Hyoga falava devagar, escolhendo bem as palavras para não errar, seu sotaque soviético dificultava um pouco na hora de pronunciar corretamente as palavras em japonês. Shun ouvia tudo com atenção sem tirar seu sorriso do rosto em nenhum momento.

- E onde você mora?

- Rússia...

- "Luchia?" Onde fica isso?

Shun coçou a cabeça e olhou para a árvore grossa tentando lembrar se já tinha ouvido falar no lugar, mas sua atenção se voltou rapidamente para o loiro que tentava esconder um sorriso com uma das mãos.

- Do que está rindo?

- Você... Disse Luchia...

- E não é assim?

Hyoga balançou a cabeça negativamente ainda tentando disfarçar a sorriso, sentiu as mãos de Shun sobre a sua puxando-a para longe de seu rosto.

- Assim é melhor... Seu sorriso é bonito, não devia tentar esconder de ninguém. – tirou as mãos de cima da do russo e abraçou os próprios joelhos – Além do mais se falar com as mãos na boca ai mesmo é que não vou entender o nome do lugar!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hyoga abriu os olhos azuis devagar tentando colocar o pensamento em ordem, estava escuro e silencioso, devia ter adormecido ao deitar na cama.

Sentou-se na beirada do colchão colocando os pés descalços no piso frio, mas ele não ligava para o frio, estava mais do que acostumado. Passou as mãos pelo rosto tentando espantar o sono de seu corpo cansado.

"_Que raio de sonho foi esse? Não... Aquilo não foi um sonho, é uma lembrança..." _–passou os dedos pelo cabelo olhando para a escuridão do quarto - _"E eu que pensava que voltar pra cá ia ser fácil..."._

Lembrou que não comia nada desde que chegou e resolveu fazer uma rápida visita à cozinha. Eram duas e quarenta da madrugada e o andar de baixo estava completamente vazio, pois todos iriam acordar cedo para a luta que aconteceria naquela manhã. Depois disso, não conseguiu mais dormir.

* * *


	4. O Recomeço

Antes de mais nada! ME DESCULPEEEEEEEEEMMMM Depois de quase dois meses eu venho atualizar a fic! Ah que demora, até me deu angustia de tanto que eu demorei!

Espero que ainda lembrem dessa fic ' Ou será que desistiram de ler por causa da autora preguiçosa e que tem altos bloqueios de criatividade?

Bem, novamente obrigada pelos comentarios tao maravilhosos que a fic anda recebendo! As vezes nem acredito que estejam lendo a historia certa oo' Eu fico meio "Hum, é comigo mesmo isso? Não é na fic da outra autora não?" XDD

Hum bem... esse capitulo acabou tomando rumos que eu naum previa, coisas que eu nem havia pensado antes, como a cena no auditorio, pareceu simplesmente fluir dos meus dedos (ohh q poetico) . e a cena da cozinha tb... se bem q nessa jah me enrolei um pouco pq sou pessima quando tem dialogos entre muitas pessoas XP Eu estou enrolando muito nessa fic! Eu pensei q o Ikki ia aparecer lá pelo segundo capitulo e olha soh...

Ah bem, sem mais demoras está ai o capitulo 4!

* * *

** Capítulo 4 – O recomeço**

Mais tarde naquele dia, após a luta entre Pégaso e Dragão Hyoga aproveitou que estava sozinho na mansão para visitar o ginásio que ficava numa parte coberta do jardim. O lugar parecia que tinha permanecido intacto durante os seis anos que passou fora, os aparelhos de musculação entre outros, eram espalhados pelo salão e havia um pequeno ringue no centro. Uma das paredes era espelhada e era para lá que o aquariano estava se dirigindo.

Hyoga pegou um pequeno alteres de cor verde escuro de uma das prateleiras, mas apenas o olhou por um minuto. Era tão leve... Lembrou-se da primeira vez que pegou em um, achava que seus braços iriam cair de tanto peso! Mas depois de todos os árduos treinamentos pelos quais havia passado conseguiu uma força imensa que nem ele mesmo havia sonhado antes. E com os outros rapazes não era diferente, a luta que havia presenciado há algumas horas tinha sido algo surpreendente, até aquele dia o loiro nunca havia visto uma batalha tão violenta entre dois cavaleiros, tudo o que ele sabia era o que seu mestre contava, mas ver ao vivo era muito diferente, ainda mais quando os lutadores eram conhecidos seus...

Recolocou o peso no lugar e passou a encarar sua própria imagem na parede de espelhos, de nada havia restado do menino que deixara aquela mansão. O Hyoga de seis anos não veria seus colegas lutando até quase a morte sem fazer nada para impedi-los, não ficaria apenas olhando o sangue deles jorrar como se estivesse assistindo a um filme onde nada é real... Todas aquelas pessoas apostando na vitória de um ou de outro, fazendo da vida humana um jogo. Ninguém se importava com os dois rapazes feridos que lutavam em meio aos holofotes para diverti-los. Na verdade havia uma pessoa, Shun.

"_De todos nós apenas ele disse alguma coisa, apenas ele se importou... Aquele simples pedido para que parassem a luta jogou na cara de todos quem era o único ser humano naquele estádio..."._

Virou-se de costas para seu reflexo e caminhou até um banco largo que percorria quase toda a extensão de uma outra parede, ali se sentou apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhando para uma pequena cicatriz no dedo do meio da mão esquerda. Aquilo havia acontecido há tanto tempo e mesmo assim a cicatriz permaneceu; branca e fina, somente perceptível vista de perto.

Já era quase noite quando aquilo aconteceu, flocos de neve caiam do céu acompanhando o vento que uivava cada vez mais alto. Hyoga já estava na Sibéria há dois anos, mas por mais que socasse aquela parede de gelo nada acontecia, o branco ia se tingindo cada vez mais de um vermelho escuro a cada golpe das pequenas mãos do garoto. Doía muito, mas ele não iria desistir. O gelo que realmente queria quebrar não era nada perto daquela geleira, ele tinha que conseguir ou então nunca iria voltar a ver sua mãe. Aquele pensamento corroia sua mente, seu corpo todo estava dolorido e suas mãos tão dormentes que até a dor ia sumindo... Não podia ficar sem vê-la... O cansaço de seu corpo não importava, ele tinha que conseguir! Num último esforço jogou-se contra a montanha de gelo caindo quase inconsciente, levantou o olhar esperando ver pelo menos uma rachadura, mas não havia nada. O branco ia desaparecendo e dando lugar a escuridão enquanto o garoto ia perdendo os sentidos até cair desmaiado naquele deserto de neve.

Ao acordar estava de volta em sua cabana, a fogueira perto da cama esquentava todo o seu corpo fraco revigorando suas energias. Abriu os olhos azuis e viu a figura de seu mestre sentado numa cadeira de madeira ao lado da cama, sentiu as mãos queimando e ao olhar para baixo percebeu que o jovem homem estava limpando seus ferimentos. Após terminar de atar as mãos de seu discípulo, Cristal o olhou seriamente, mas não era um olhar de recriminação por seu ato, era pura e simples preocupação.

"_Já disse que vocês não devem sair quando eu não estiver. Se Isaac não tivesse me contado que você estava demorando você poderia ter morrido lá fora..."_

"_Como se alguém fosse se importar com minha morte..."_

"_Um menino tão jovem como você não devia pensar desse jeito... Você ainda tem uma longa vida pela frente e muitas pessoas para conhecer..."_

"_Não quero conhecer ninguém..."_

"_E por que não?"_

"_Se eu não conhecer ninguém então não vou ter que ficar triste pensando que poderei perdê-las... E também estando sozinho posso me dedicar mais aos treinamentos do senhor. Afinal, é pra isso que estou aqui não é? Para treinar e ficar forte..."_

"_Hyoga, o cavaleiro mais forte não é aquele com mais músculos ou que passa mais horas treinando. A força não vem da carne e sim do espírito e para se ter um espírito forte seu coração também deve ser. É daí que vem a verdadeira força, dos sentimentos. Meu mestre me dizia que meu coração deveria ser inquebrável como as geleiras, mas eu aprendi por conta própria que ele estava errado. É o que você sente que reflete suas ações, é o seu coração que diz que tipo de cavaleiro você é..."._

Hyoga suspirou se recostando à parede, achava aquelas palavras belas e seria bom se assim fosse, mas não tinha como saber se seu mestre estava certo ou errado, afinal ele próprio não conseguia _sentir_... Há muito tempo que no seu coração reinava apenas o vazio.

OoOoOoOoOoO

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava sentado no corredor do hospital da fundação Gallar, um homem em seus trinta e poucos anos de jaleco branco e óculos falava com o grupo de cavaleiros que esperava notícias dos jovens lutadores feridos. Sentia-se mais aliviado agora que sabia que Seiya e Shiryu precisavam apenas de um merecido descanso e que poderiam retornar as atividades normais no dia seguinte.

- Ei Shun, a gente ta voltando. Vai também? – Lobo perguntava enquanto se espreguiçava esticando os dois braços na frente do corpo.

- Eu vou daqui a pouco, podem indo na frente. – o virginiano deu um sorriso simpático e permaneceu sentado na cadeira de espera.

- É melhor não ficar muito tempo aqui fora, trate de descansar bastante por que amanhã é a sua vez... – Jabu sorria confiante para o rapaz que seria seu adversário no dia seguinte.

Shun não disse nada, esperou todos se retirarem do corredor para só então se levantar e seguir pelo lado oposto. Não pode deixar de se sentir intimidado por Jabu, ele não sentia a mínima vontade de lutar, a cada minuto suas esperanças de rever o irmão iam se evaporando e ele não via nenhum motivo para continuar naquele torneio e naquela casa.

Andou sozinho por um tempo até finalmente decidir voltar para a mansão, àquela hora seu estomago já estava reclamando de fome e como não tinha dinheiro para almoçar por ali só tinha a opção de voltar.

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar foi se dirigir para a cozinha, lá foi recebido por uma senhora vestida com o uniforme azul-marinho padrão que usavam os empregados.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Na verdade eu só queria avisar que vou almoçar aqui.

- Ah claro, já escolheu o prato?

A mulher pegou uma lista plastificada de um balcão e entregou para o garoto. Aquele era um método que estavam usando durante o torneio, como nunca se sabia quem iria almoçar na mansão Saori ordenou que fossem apenas feitos pratos na hora, assim se algum dos cavaleiros decidisse comer era só esquentar a comida e não haveria desperdício.

- Você é o único de hoje.

- Como? – Shun levantou os olhos do menu improvisado e voltou a atenção para a mulher na sua frente.

- Parece que hoje você vai almoçar só. Já são quase duas e meia da tarde e fora você ninguém ainda apareceu...

- Hum, os outros disseram que estavam vindo pra cá então devem ter mudado de idéia e ficado para comer por lá mesmo...

- Não quero parecer intrometida, mas por que não foi com eles? Parece um grupo animado... Há tempos que essa casa não ficava tão cheia de jovens.

- Eu realmente prefiro ficar sozinho. – Shun sorriu entregando o papel plastificado de volta. – Vou querer o numero cinco.

- Ele me disse a mesma coisa... – a mulher sorriu de volta – Sabe... Aquele jovem loiro e bonito. Acho que vocês se dariam bem.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hyoga ficou umas poucas horas treinando no ginásio, depois disso tomou banho e desceu para almoçar. Mudou de idéia a apenas uns passos da cozinha ao ouvir as vozes de alguns cavaleiros conversando no aposento, deu meia volta amaldiçoando a fome que estava sentindo e a si mesmo por não ter aproveitado enquanto estava sozinho para comer. Mas sua atenção logo se voltou novamente para a cozinha ao ouvir uma voz mais baixa e calma que as outras se pronunciar, logo a reconheceu como sendo a da pessoa em quem ele estivera pensando há algumas horas atrás.

Uma curiosidade repentina de saber sobre o que estavam falando tomou conta do russo e ele se aproximou apenas o suficiente da porta para poder ouvir melhor. Agora quem falava era uma outra pessoa de voz mais grossa e tom rude.

- Se você continuar sendo o mesmo molenga que era então pode ficar tranqüilo por que a luta vai acabar rapidinho... – risadas baixar se seguiram e uma terceira voz continuou:

- Não me leve a mal Shun, mas de verdade, o que você ta fazendo aqui? Você não tem a menor chance, já é surpreendente você ter voltado vivo! Você sempre foi fraco! Devia aproveitar a sorte e dar o fora daqui enquanto ainda tem todas as costelas!

- Eu não diria isso Icchi, afinal o desclassificado aqui é você e não ele. Ou será que preciso te lembrar como exatamente foi sua derrota patética?

Os olhares logo se voltaram para a porta de onde vinha a voz intrometida. Hyoga estava com o ombro esquerdo encostado na parede e encarava ameaçadoramente Hidra. O loiro logo se deu conta de sua ação impulsiva e por um momento parou para pensar o que faria em seguida, poderia simplesmente pagar um copo de água na geladeira e sair dali sem dizer mais nada, afinal não devia explicações pra ninguém! Mas afinal por que havia dito aquilo? Aquela conversa nem mesmo tinha a ver com ele! Mas ver Hidra sorrindo daquele jeito e tentando ameaçar alguém quando ele era o próprio fraco e derrotado parecia ter lhe tirado a paciência!

Voltou à atenção para Shun, o garoto mantinha o olhar fixo nos restos do que tinha sido seu almoço, sua mão direita segurava um copo quase vazio de água em cima da mesa.

Jabu que ainda tinha o sorriso sádico no rosto virou-se rapidamente para Andrômeda.

- Quer dizer que agora que o irmão mais velho não está aqui o Hyoga virou sua babá? Ah, mas amanhã não vai ter ninguém pra te ajudar... Será que você vai conseguir se safar sozinho?

Os dedos de Andrômeda se fecharam mais no copo de vidro, mas ele continuou sem dizer nada e seu olhar continuava perdido na mesa.

Nacchi, que até aquele momento estava apenas rindo recostado na parede atrás de Shun soltou uma exclamação eufórica enquanto batia com a direita na palma na outra.

- Nossa! É verdade! Como eu fui esquecer que o Shun tinha um irmão! Ele era bem forte né Shun, o Jabu já apanhou muito dele! Haha...

- Era tão forte que acabou morrendo! Cala essa boca Na...

Jabu teve sua frase interrompida pelo barulho de algo se quebrando, no mesmo instante Shun se levantou da cadeira apoiando as mãos na mesa a sua frente.

Seu tom de voz saiu sombrio de um jeito que nenhum dos presentes ali tinha ouvido antes.

- Meu irmão não está morto.

Hyoga olhava para o copo quebrado próximo a mão do cavaleiro, havia gotas de sangue nos cacos de vidro e pequenas manchas borravam a toalha. O cabelo um pouco longo e bem tratado cobria-lhe a face ficando impossível saber sua expressão, se chorava ou sentia dor. Continuou observando enquanto o jovem dava a volta pelos outros até chegar a porta onde estava e passou apressado ao seu lado.

Alguém recomeçou a falar, mas o russo não prestava a mínima atenção, suspirou colocando as mãos nos bolsos, e sem dizer uma palavra também se retirou. Por um rápido instante pensou em seguir Shun, mas tirou logo a idéia da cabeça ao constatar que não saberia o que dizer ao garoto e que seria apenas um incomodo. Ouviu um estrondo vindo da sala, era a porta que tinha acabado de se fechar, com certeza era Shun que havia saído, mas se estava nas ruas ou apenas andava pelos jardins Hyoga não sabia dizer, não tinha porque saber, não tinha que ter se intrometido naquela conversa desde o início!

"_Ótimo! Fico mudo quando tenho que falar e falo demais quando tenho que ficar calado! Voltar pra essa casa está me fazendo perder o juízo!"_

Não olhava mais por onde andava, seus pés apenas se moviam um na frente do outro, sem nenhum destino específico. A voz irônica de Jabu ainda em sua cabeça.

"_Babá... Eu! E por que seria? Eu nem ao menos falo com ele! Eu nem ao menos me importo se ele está bem ou não! De onde aquele idiota tirou essa idéia?"_

Continuava andando sem saber pra onde ir, tinha acabado de passar por um corredor com alguns quadros de gente que não conhecia, mas também não deu importância, estava mais interessado no xingamento mental em várias línguas que dava ao cavaleiro de unicórnio e seus companheiros.

Deu um sorriso ao lembrar de uma palavra que ouvira uma vez num filme americano. Era uma das raras vezes que tinha ido ao cinema enquanto estava na Sibéria, foi num dos fins de semana livres que seu mestre dava. Nunca tinha aprendido inglês, mas sabia exatamente o que queria dizer.

"_Inglês é uma língua tão banal comparada à dificuldade e complexidade do japonês. Me espanta que alguém consiga aprender toda aquela quantidade de kanjis, eu nem ao menos consigo ler um livro decente sem um dicionário do lado!"_

Agora descia quase inconscientemente uma pequena e estreita escadaria que dava numa pequena sala sem enfeites ou móveis, apenas o piso era forrado de carpete verde escuro.

"_Hum... Shun estava com um livro enorme ontem, ele ia ler aquilo? Um livro daquela grossura em japonês deve ser mais cansativo que treinamento! Meu Deus... Por que estou pensando nisso? Ele que leia o que quiser! E onde é isso aqui?"_

Finalmente pareceu perceber onde estava, passou os dedos finos pelo cabelo olhando para uma porta dupla fechada de madeira. Na frente tinham grades de correr que estavam meio abertas e uma pequena placa de metal pendurada bem em cima da porta com letras chapadas: AUDITÓRIO

- Que surpresa... Eu nem sabia que tinha um auditório aqui dentro... Será que todos os ricos são tão esnobes? Senhorita Kido tem seu teatro particular... – murmurou pra si mesmo.

Empurrou a grade para a direita fazendo um barulho alto e desagradável de metal enferrujado. As portas se abriram para o lado de dentro com um simples empurrão. Estava escuro e Hyoga só conseguia ver formas disformes e sombras não identificáveis. Deixou as portas fecharem atrás de si mergulhando na completa escuridão, suas mãos tateavam a parede mais próxima em busca de algum tipo de interruptor, mas não encontraram nada.

Estava quase desistindo de sua busca e ia retornar à porta se não fosse por um estranho brilho que parecia vir de onde estava o palco. Talvez houvesse alguém lá dentro, mas preferiu não falar nada até chegar mais perto. O que teria ali? Talvez fossem os camarins, afinal todo teatro tem pelo menos um! Sua visão era melhor do que a de um humano normal por isso não era tão difícil se mover naquele breu, ainda assim ele usava suas mãos para tatear o que tivesse à sua frente. A luz pareceu se mover por um instante atiçando mais a curiosidade do cavaleiro. Com certeza tinha alguém ali! Hyoga já estava em cima do tablado de madeira, seu braço direito timidamente estendido na frente do corpo e os olhos azuis agora praticamente negros por causa da dilatação das pupilas. As pontas de seus dedos sentiram algum tipo de tecido que ele não se preocupou em saber qual era, era uma cortina com certeza e o foco de luz estava atrás dela. Ele não chegou a abrir a cortina, quem quer que estivesse do outro lado fez isso em seu lugar jogando um feixe de luz em seus olhos instantaneamente. Hyoga deu um passo pra trás e levou o braço que estava esticado até o rosto no intuito de proteger os olhos despreparados daquela exposição incomoda. Antes mesmo de o foco de sua visão voltar ao lugar já sabia quem estava na sua frente. Shun o olhava interrogativo com uma lanterna na mão direita e o livro que tinha pego da biblioteca debaixo do outro.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Sem saber por que o russo sentiu-se aliviado por ouvir a voz de Shun em seu tom normal e não aquele angustiado de minutos atrás. O loiro deu alguns passos para o lado tentando não ficar no alcance da luz da lanterna, não percebeu que estava demorando um pouco para dizer alguma coisa.

- Se não vai dizer nada então vá em...

- Não, desculpe. – Hyoga o interrompeu levantando a mão direita como que para impedi-lo de sair dali, mas não chegou a encostar no rapaz – Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui por isso entrei. E depois vi a luz da lanterna e vim ver o que era.

- Achou que era um fantasma?

Hyoga se surpreendeu com a pergunta, deixou sair um som parecido com uma bufada, mas não respondeu a pergunta. Viu a luz fraca da lanterna, que até então estivera voltada para um ponto no chão, subir devagar até iluminar a parte de baixo do rosto de Shun. O garoto tentava fazer seu rosto angelical parecer demoníaco usando-se de luz e sombra.

- Sou tão assustador assim? – disse sorrindo, sem tirar a luz do rosto.

- Medonho... – Hyoga olhou para o lado para esconder um sorriso. – Tira essa coisa do rosto logo... – pediu tentando voltar a sua expressão séria.

- Sem graça. – Shun contorceu o rosto apontando a lanterna para o outro. – Não precisava andar daquele jeito todo furtivo, era só ter perguntado quem estava aqui.

- É.

- É? – Shun rodava a lanterna em círculos esperando que o outro dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Ah eu não pude conversar direito com você no torneio hoje cedo... Então... Desculpe por ontem. – Hyoga deu mais alguns passos pro lado fugindo da luz. – Eu... Não sei por que fiz aquilo...

- Tudo bem, não é mais estranho do que se esconder num auditório escuro e abandonado para ler com o auxílio de uma lanterna é? – o garoto soltou uma risada gostosa e voltou a luz para baixo ao perceber que incomodava ao outro.

- Não acho, se eu soubesse desse lugar já teria vindo antes. É um ótimo lugar pra ficar só e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Já o conhecia há muito tempo? – O loiro andou em direção a borda do palco olhando para a imensa escuridão que os engoliria se não fosse a fraca lua amarelada da lanterna de Shun.

- Eu fui um dos primeiros a chegar aqui, tive muito tempo livre antes do torneio começar. – o mais novo se posicionou ao lado do loiro olhando para a mesma escuridão. – O gerador não funciona, ele fica lá atrás. O jeito é ficar no escuro.

- Eu gosto do escuro.

Shun olhou discretamente para o rapaz ao seu lado, pensou ter visto uma expressão triste se formar em seu rosto, mas não tinha como ter certeza com a pouca luz que dispunha. Um silêncio nasceu entre eles, mas não era incomodo. Pelo menos Shun não o achava, estava se sentindo bem pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Japão. Não sabia o que Hyoga estava pensando, talvez estivesse querendo sair dali ou talvez quisesse que o ele mesmo saísse para que pudesse ficar sozinho com sua escuridão.

Shun não gostava muito do auditório, além de ser extremamente escuro era também abafado. Na verdade só foi parar ali, pois era o único lugar daquela mansão onde sabia que ficaria em paz e não seria achado. Isso é... Até aquele momento.

- Se quiser pode voltar aqui quando quiser. Eu não costumo vir muito então você vai ficar a vontade. A grade fica aberta sempre, nem os empregados mais descem aqui que eu saiba.

Andrômeda guiou sua lanterna pelas cadeiras para mostrá-las ao outro. A grande maioria tinha forros rasgados, braços quebrados e (quando tinham) assentos tortos. Com certeza já não era utilizado há muito tempo, talvez até antes de os garotos terem chegado a Fundação.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio Hyoga suspirou pensativo:

- Você não tinha ido lá pra fora?

- Não. Vim direto pra cá, eu até tinha deixado o livro e a lanterna lá fora porque pretendia vir aqui hoje. Por quê?

- Não é nada... – o russo balançou a cabeça.

- Hyoga, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode.

- Por que está participando disso? Me recuso a acreditar que seja por causa daquela armadura.

- Sim, é por causa dela.

- Não minta pra mim! Sei que você não é esse tipo de pessoa!

- O tempo muda as pessoas Shun. – o loiro permanecia calmo olhando para a parede ilusória criada pela falta de luz.

- Eu sei... Mas... Se não quer me contar...

- Mas eu já te contei. Quero ganhar a armadura de ouro.

- E o que faria com ela? – perguntou um pouco irritado

- Eu a daria a meu mestre para ele devolve-la a terra de onde veio. Foi só pra isso que vim pra cá. Vou vencer esse torneio custe o que custar. É meu dever como cavaleiro não deixar que algo tão valioso caia em mãos erradas. E nenhum de nós tem maturidade e força suficientes para se apossar de uma armadura de ouro. Saori é uma completa irresponsável!

Shun ficou olhando surpreso para o jovem mais alto que ele. Estava maduro com certeza. Hyoga estava falando sobre deveres e responsabilidades, tinha um motivo muito nobre para participar daquele torneio enquanto ele... _"Estou me sentindo uma criança..."._

- Eu acho que essa é a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Vou torcer por você Hyoga! E você já tem menos um adversário! Depois de amanhã, ganhando ou não eu vou abandonar o torneio.

- Sabe... Ainda não consegui descobrir o que fez você aceitar participar disso em primeiro lugar...

- Por que outra razão estaria participando desse torneio revoltante se não fosse por meu irmão?

- Ikki... Não voltou não é?

Hyoga pensou que não fosse ter resposta por um momento, ouviu a respiração leve de Shun pesar antes de ouvi-lo perguntar de forma baixa e triste:

- Você também acha que ele está morto?

Não sabia o que responder. Não conseguia ver o rosto do garoto de pé a seu lado. Não podia dizer que não achava nada e que não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber. Ikki nunca foi seu amigo, não sentia falta nenhuma daquele garoto rude e grosseiro que botava medo em qualquer alma que chegasse perto de seu irmão. Não que ele fosse grosseiro com Shun, apenas com o resto. Disse apenas o que sabia que Shun queria ouvir:

- Ele sempre foi o mais forte, se nós conseguimos sobreviver então Ikki com certeza conseguiu também. Independente de ter ganhado ou não a armadura seu irmão te fez uma promessa não foi? Então ele irá cumpri-la.

Hyoga não conseguiu ver, mas um sorriso tímido brotava no rosto de Andrômeda. Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto para secar uma lágrima que escapara. Não queria que Hyoga o visse chorar, ainda mais depois do que tinha acontecido na cozinha. Bateu com a lanterna de leve duas vezes na palma da mão esquerda e desceu do palco.

- Acho melhor a gente sair daqui, não sei quanto mais essas pilhas vão durar. Você vem?

- Daqui a pouco.

Shun andou rápido até a porta puxando-a em direção ao próprio corpo para abri-la. Um amontoado de luz branca invadiu o auditório. Shun olhou para trás ainda segurando uma das portas.

- Você vai ficar bem ai sozinho?

- Não se preocupe. Em um minuto eu saio.

- Bem, vou estar lá em cima.

A escuridão voltou a envolver o corpo esguio de Hyoga, ele sentou-se no chão de madeira deixando as pernas penduradas na borda do palco. Na Sibéria sempre procurou os lugares mais escuros quando podia ficar sozinho, gostava de se isolar do mundo e sentar no escuro, ali se sentia protegido.

Mas algo estava estranho naquele auditório. Aquela escuridão antes tão agradável o incomodava, parecia sufocá-lo. Desejou que Shun não tivesse saído, desejou que ele ainda estivesse ali sorrindo e brincando com aquela lanterna que de início havia achado irritante. Ele era o único brilho no meio daquele mar obscuro.

Hyoga levou as mãos ao rosto espantando os pensamentos e a voz doce de Shun de sua cabeça. Momentos depois ele já se sentia confortável novamente entregue a sua adorada escuridão.


	5. A primeira missão

**Eu preciso me desculpar pela demora de novo? Acho que a esse ponto todo mundo que acompanha a fic já sabe que a autora aqui é uma preguiçosa que demora um mês ou mais pra escrever um simples capítulo... **

**Obrigada novamente pelos reviews maravilhosos e desculpe por não responde-los, mas eu leio todos e levo em consideração todas as opiniões ok?**

**Beijos pra todo mundo e até o capítulo seis! 3**

**

* * *

**

**  
Capitulo 5 – A primeira missão**

O belo rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto subia as escadas de volta ao salão da mansão. Finalmente tinha tido uma conversa com Hyoga, começou a se sentir um bobo por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas sobre o outro. Ele não estava tão mudado quando havia pensado antes, um pouco triste talvez, mas ele próprio não estava tão diferente.

Não subiu para o quarto, preferiu entrar em uma das salas de descanso do segundo andar. Nela não havia nenhum aparelho eletrônico como televisão ou aparelhos de som. Havia apenas dois sofás de três lugares cada, um de frente para o outro e entre eles uma mesinha de centro com um vaso sem graça de flores artificiais. Bem de frente para a porta havia uma janela alta - padrão de toda a casa - que dava vista para o vasto jardim. O chão era forrado em toda a sua extensão por um carpete esverdeado que era varrido e aspirado todos os dias para evitar acumulo de sujeira. Era um bom lugar para quem pretendia conversar, ler um livro ou até mesmo cochilar.

Shun gostava de tirar os sapatos quando entrava naquela sala, gostava da textura do carpete e de senti-lo em seus pés descalços. Não fazia isso quando outros estavam na sala, mas isso quase nunca acontecia. Às vezes parecia que ele era o único que estava ficando naquela casa. Onde os outros ficavam ele não se importava em saber, até preferia ficar só a acompanhado de pessoas das quais nunca realmente gostou.

Deixou o livro e a lanterna que segurava em cima da mesinha e se jogou sem modos em um dos sofás. Deitou de barriga pra cima com os dois braços debaixo da cabeça, as pernas separadas, uma em cima do sofá e a outra ainda apoiada no chão e ele a balançava vagarosamente de um lado pro outro.

- Uma promessa... – pensou fechando os olhos – É verdade, ele prometeu que voltaria. Nii-san sempre cumpriu suas promessas. Por que não cumpriria uma tão importante quanto essa? Hyoga está mais do que certo, eu é que estou me preocupando demais!

Seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso antes de reabrir os olhos, levou as mãos até a altura do rosto. A direita o incomodava um pouco por causa dos pequenos pedaços de vidro que tinham perfurado a fina camada de pele. Já havia retirado todos e os ferimentos foram tão pequenos que pararam de sangrar logo em seguida, mas um dos cortes teimava em latejar mesmo parecendo já estar fechado. Passou a ponta do dedo indicador da outra mão por cima do lugar mais vermelho para se certificar de que nenhum vestígio do vidro estava restava ali, mas não havia nada além da pele irritada. Soltou as mãos em cima do corpo bocejando em seguida, só então percebeu o quanto estava cansado, suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e a respiração ficou mais lenta...

"_Hyoga... Será que ainda está lá embaixo? Não queria tê-lo deixado sozinho...". _

Foi a última coisa que pensou antes de cair no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shun acordou lentamente com uma voz baixa o chamando, não sabia quem era nem de onde vinha. Manchas avermelhadas se formavam diante de seus olhos fechados fazendo-o virar o rosto para tentar se livrar daquele brilho incomodo. Não adiantou. A voz estava mais alta e mais próxima -_"Acorde!" – _Resmungou algo que nem ele próprio entendeu enquanto via a mancha em seus olhos mais e mais vermelha – _"Acorde por favor!"_ – Sentiu algo gelado tocando sua mão e abriu os olhos assustado no mesmo instante. Logo percebeu que o que causava a vermelhidão em seus olhos eram apenas as luzes amareladas da sala que estavam acesas. Já era noite. A coisa gelada em sua mão era a mão de uma jovem mulher que estava debruçada sobre o sofá olhando atentamente para seu rosto. Era uma das serventes. O garoto se levantou passando a mão pela franja jogada pro lado, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ouviu a voz da mulher, um pouco infantil para a idade:

- Me desculpe, mas tenho que limpar a sala. Já está quase na hora de minha saída e não queria ficar até tarde hoje. As ruas não andam muito seguras, entende?

- Claro, eu é quem devo me desculpar. Eu devia ter ido para o quarto... Acho que nem eu sabia que estava tão cansado... – dizia tentando manter um sorriso no rosto mesmo com as pálpebras ainda pesando. Caminhou em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair ouviu novamente a voz infantil.

- Por favor, será que quando puder poderia assinar um autógrafo para minha sobrinha? Ela está torcendo por você!

Shun sentiu os pés se prenderem ao chão, tinha ouvido certo? Um autógrafo? Ele?

- Ela acha você muito bonito, na verdade ela e as amigas... Estamos todos torcendo por você! – sua voz parecia mais entusiasmada.

Ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar, sentiu o sangue correr rápido para o rosto fazendo-o ficar quase que instantaneamente corado. Sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa à mulher, mas o que exatamente não fazia idéia! Virou o rosto apenas um pouco para trás, pois não queria que ela visse como estava vermelho, e com a voz baixa agradeceu os elogios e saiu o mais rápido que pôde sentindo uma estranha vontade de se esconder de todos.

Dirigiu-se em seguida para o corredor estreito no qual ficava seu quarto. Naquele corredor haviam quatro portas, duas do lado esquerdo e duas do direito. Virou a maçaneta para abrir a última porta do lado esquerdo, mas parou surpreso ao ver que a porta do lado estava aberta. Havia uma boa distância entre as portas dos dois lados, pois os aposentos eram grandes. Desde que chegara ali não tinha visto aquele quarto aberto; estaria sendo ocupado ou foi apenas um deslize de algum empregado? Concluiu que a segunda opção era a mais provável e resolveu então entrar apenas por curiosidade. Deixou a porta branca aberta atrás de si e foi andando sem pressa pelo quarto.

Devia ser mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho do seu. Uma escrivaninha, uma cama grande o bastante para duas pessoas, uma mesinha de cabeceira com um abajur e relógio digital ao lado; exatamente iguais aos que tinha em seu quarto. Um closet fechado e uma única janela perto da cama – e esse era o único diferencial que conseguia ver já que seu quarto tinha duas janelas por ficar na lateral da mansão - fora os quadros, vasos de flores e enfeites que pertenciam à própria casa.

Estava prestes a sair quando sua atenção se voltou para um colar dourado em cima da cama arrumada. Já o havia visto antes, se aproximou enrolando a corrente entre os dedos finos, um pesado crucifico adornado com pedras brilhantes estava pendurado. Levou o objeto até a altura do nariz para vê-lo melhor, sabia que já o tinha visto antes... Era muito bonito, ainda mais visto no escuro como ele estava vendo, os brilhantes pareciam brilhar ainda mais sendo apenas iluminados pelas luzes que vinham da janela e do corredor.

De repente as luzes do quarto são acesas fazendo o rapaz se voltar para a entrada do quarto. Hyoga estava parado com a mão esquerda ainda no interruptor e olhando para o garoto perto de sua cama.

- Precisando de alguma coisa?

O loiro cruza os braços e dá alguns passos em direção à cama. Shun por sua vez não podia estar mais surpreso. Recolocou o colar no colchão lembrando-se no mesmo instante de onde o reconhecia. Hyoga sempre o usava no pescoço quando eram mais jovens, era de sua falecida mãe de quem ele sempre falava tão bem.

- Pensei que esse quarto estava vazio. – Shun sorriu cruzando os braços sem graça.

- Eu vim pra cá há algumas horas. Era impossível ficar no outro. – o aquariano se aproxima pelo outro lado da cama para pegar o objeto largado em cima do lençol.

- Impossível por quê?

- Aparentemente o Jabu gosta de ouvir música alta. Ou então ele estava tentando me perturbar e conseguiu, não duvido de nada vindo dele. Você não tem esse hábito tem?

- Não. Eu nem conheço muitas músicas... Não costumávamos ouvir muitas coisas na Ilha... Lá tinha música local, mas a música da Etiópia não é nem um pouco do meu gosto... E produtos importados só chegavam de navio uma vez por ano, então nunca ficávamos por dentro das novidades!

Deu uma risada tímida ao terminar a frase, ainda estava sem graça por ter invadido o quarto e não sabia se devia sair ou não. Hyoga agora abria uma gaveta da mesinha e colocava o colar ali dentro, não demonstrava sinal de que fosse dar continuação a alguma conversa. Shun respirou fundo sem fazer barulho, soltou os braços ao lado do corpo e disse enquanto andava até a porta:

- Bem, a gente se fala amanhã...

OoOoOoOoOoO

O dia seguinte amanheceu claro. Hyoga pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Japão tinha conseguido dormir durante toda a noite, talvez por estar mais tranqüilo com o fato de já ter lutado. Não lembrava de ter sonhado com nada o que o levava a crer que seu sono tinha sido bem pesado, nem mesmo o despertador poderia tê-lo acordado!

"_Des... Despertador?"_

Arregalou os olhos azuis procurando pelo aparelho em cima da mesa. Os dígitos vermelhos eram claros: nove e quinze da manhã.

-Merda!

Hyoga levantou num impulso se colocando de pé em menos de segundos. Passou as duas mãos pelo rosto enquanto andava rápido até o armário. Abriu as portas com mais força do que pretendia e se ajoelhou quase dentro do closet procurando roupas ainda estavam emboladas numa mala de viagem. Haviam apenas umas poucas camisetas penduradas em cabides e as roupas de baixo numa das gavetas.

Como estava dormindo até àquela hora? Lembrava claramente de ter programado o despertador para as sete horas!

- Será que não escutei? – pensou enquanto tentava tirar uma calça limpa do fundo da mala.

Respirou fundo levantando com o embolado de roupas nos braços. Não precisava se apressar tanto, a luta de Shun só começaria as dez, ainda dava tempo de tomar banho, se arrumar e até comer alguma coisa... O problema ia ser o trânsito, parecia até que o Japão inteiro tinha parado para assistir ao torneio!

Não queria mais perder tempo, tomou um banho rápido e desceu para comer pelo menos uma torrada antes de ir ao Coliseu. Seus cabelos lisos ainda estavam úmidos e molhavam a parte de trás de sua blusa. Ao chegar à cozinha se surpreendeu ao ver que Nacchi de Lobo comia despreocupado olhando para o relógio de ponteiros na parede. O cavaleiro virou-se lentamente para o russo que tinha acabado de entrar.

- Você ainda não foi? – perguntou dando em seguida uma mordida grande em um sanduíche de presunto que tinha nas mãos.

- O despertador não tocou. E você, não vai? – Hyoga nem ao menos se sentou, pegou um copo de vidro da mesa e encheu-o de suco de laranja bebendo tudo num só gole.

- Vou sim, mas ainda tem tempo. Não to entendendo por que a pressa Cisne... Nem é você quem vai lutar...

- Bem, eu gosto de chegar cedo. E por que você não foi com os outros?

- Que outros? Agora só estamos nós aqui... – riu da expressão desentendida do russo - Não sabia? Os desclassificados do torneio não estão mais no Japão.

- Não? Desde quando...? – Hyoga esqueceu a pressa por um instante para ouvir o que Lobo tinha a dizer.

- Desde ontem à noite! Minha nossa, mas você não liga pra nada mesmo! – Se espreguiçou estalando alguns ossos das costas – Icchi e Ban perderam duas rodadas logo não vão mais participar. Eles resolveram voltar para o lugar onde treinaram, pois não achavam que estavam prontos para batalhas. Acho que estão certos... Shiryu devia fazer o mesmo depois de quase ter morrido pelas mãos do Pégaso, mas duvido. Do jeito que ele é metido à forte é bem capaz de querer ficar. – Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa olhando atentamente para o loiro - Pelo menos eu não vou ter que me preocupar com isso. Meu adversário é Fênix e se ele não aparecer até depois de amanhã eu passo para a próxima rodada mesmo sem lutar. Que sorte não?

- Talvez, mas não acha que se conseguir passar assim tão fácil não vai ter dificuldade de vencer a final? Seu adversário vai ter mais experiência que você... E já vou te avisando que se for eu, não vou pegar leve.

- É uma ameaça Cisne?

- Não. É só um aviso. – Seu tom de voz não demonstrava intimidação. Voltou o olhar para o mesmo relógio para o qual Nacchi estava olhando momentos antes mudando o rumo da conversa – Droga, esse relógio ta certo?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shun havia chegado ao Coliseu quando ainda estava praticamente vazio. Aquele dia ele seria o verdadeiro centro das atenções e havia sido avisado pela própria Saori que talvez tivesse que dar entrevistas sozinho. Queria adiar esse momento o máximo possível, então achou melhor chegar mais cedo do que chegar quando o estádio já estivesse repleto de jornalistas com seus gravadores, máquinas fotográficas, câmeras e perguntas. Não demorou muito para ser chamado na sala de imprensa, mas para seu alívio momentâneo quem estava lá eram apenas Saori e Tatsume. A garota explicou que não precisava fica nervoso, pois seriam apenas perguntas simples e já aprovadas por ela mesma. Disse também que os jornalistas entrariam em grupos de cinco para não causar tumulto, e que só estava esperando Jabu chegar, pois dariam a entrevista juntos para poupar tempo. Tirariam algumas fotos para jornais e revistas e poderiam então começar a luta.

Dito e feito, horas depois o cavaleiro de Andrômeda já estava sendo encaminhado por dois seguranças por um corredor iluminado apenas por lâmpadas compridas e de luz branca, que o levaria até o ringue. Jabu entraria pelo corredor oposto. Parou um pouco antes da saída esperando o locutor terminar a apresentação que fazia diariamente, sentia o coração palpitando num ritmo forte.

Não queria entrar, não queria subir naquele ringue e muito menos lutar com Jabu ou com qualquer outro. Olhou para baixo fechando os punhos próximos ao corpo, o barulho metálico das correntes parecia ecoar por aquele corredor comprido.

"_Deus, o que estou fazendo aqui? Não devia ter vindo... Por que aceitei essa idéia maluca?" –_ seus olhos estavam fechados com força e ele mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Sentiu uma mão grande empurrando seu corpo pra frente. Era um dos seguranças que estavam com ele. O avisava que já estava na hora de entrar. O garoto olhou assustado para o homem de terno e depois para frente, mais alguns passos e ele estaria enfrentando uma multidão de torcedores fanáticos por violência uivando coisas que ele não entenderia e nem se preocuparia em entender! Os gritos ficaram bem mais altos no momento em que o garoto subiu no ringue. Holofotes coloridos jogaram sua luz para cima do cavaleiro de Andrômeda que tentava não olhar para a multidão que o cercava.

Mas tinha algo estranho naqueles gritos, não eram em nada parecidos com os "uivos" que pensou que fosse ouvir, eram verdadeiros _gritos_. Gritos eufóricos de vozes finas e femininas!

Sua curiosidade foi maior que a vergonha e só então conseguiu levantar o rosto para os milhares de rostos de moças desesperadas que gritavam seu nome e lhe faziam as mais variadas declarações.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hyoga e Nacchi haviam saído pouco depois de sua conversa na cozinha. Chamaram um dos motoristas que trabalhava para a Fundação e entraram no carro rumo ao Coliseu. Exatamente como Hyoga previra o transito nas ruas do centro de Tóquio estavam insuportáveis. Os automóveis quase não saiam do lugar e muitos dos passageiros preferiam estacionar nas calçadas e andar até o Coliseu a pé, deixando ainda menos espaço para os outros carros passarem. Do lugar onde estavam Lobo e Cisne podiam ver a multidão que ainda estava do lado de fora. Os vários telões mostravam o que acontecia do lado de dentro para os desafortunados que não tinham conseguido ingresso a tempo.

Hyoga olhava de relance para o telão que mostrava o ringue vazio e para o grande relógio digital que ficava logo abaixo. Faltava pouco para começar, talvez desse tempo de carro chegar mais perto. Tentou procurar com o olhar um caminho que pudesse os levar para o Coliseu sem terem que enfrentar o público, mas só conseguia ver cabeças e automóveis por todos os lados! Deixou o corpo cair contra o banco do carro importado onde estava, estivera em silêncio à viagem toda, não tinha assunto com o cavaleiro de Lobo e este também não parecia estar procurando motivos para começar uma conversa. Não sentia antipatia pelo rapaz cochilando ao seu lado, não o conhecia o suficiente para sentir alguma coisa, mas não se sentia a vontade tendo que dividir aquele espaço pequeno com Nacchi. O loiro só voltou à atenção para o outro ao ouvi-lo fazer um comentário:

- Não sabia que mulheres gostavam tanto de luta... Olha só quantas...

Hyoga também havia reparado nesse detalhe, mas não tinha dito nada, até por que pensava que Nacchi não estava prestando atenção em nada. Ele reparou também que algumas seguravam cartazes enrolados nas mãos, alguns abertos, mas não se interessou em ler.

Os dígitos debaixo do painel marcavam que faltava apenas 4 minutos para o início da luta, o locutor já tinha começado o já conhecido discurso de apresentação.

Enquanto isso Hyoga se inquietava dentro do carro que permanecia imóvel assim como o resto do trânsito. Ouviu Nacchi murmurando algo sobre a lerdeza dos motoristas, mas não deu importância ao comentário, procurava agora a trava da porta. Estava decidido a passar por todas aquelas pessoas, não aquentava mais ficar preso naquele lugar! Assim que a abriu Nacchi foi se aproximando dizendo que também iria.

- Ahgh! Se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui acho que enlouqueço! – Lobo disse tapando os ouvidos por causa das buzinas, conversas e principalmente por causa da histeria feminina que parecia ainda mais alta agora que não estavam mais protegidos pelos vidros fechados.

O Cisne já estava a passos de distancia do outro, mantinha a cabeça um pouco baixa para não encarar as pessoas ao redor, mas ao mesmo tempo procurava manter o olhar fixo no portão de entrada que ainda estava distante. Pensou ter ouvido um grupo de garotas gritando _"Shun",_ mas não tinha como ter certeza pela quantidade de barulho que só aumentava conforme se aproximava da entrada do Coliseu. Ouviu Nacchi logo atrás de si rindo consigo mesmo e chamando seu nome repetidas vezes, quando se virou o rapaz estava apontando para o mesmo grupo de garotas pelo qual ele havia passado apenas segundos antes. Dizia para olhar para elas e ria. O loiro não entendeu direito a insistência do outro cavaleiro, mas olhou mesmo assim com mais atenção do que da outra vez. E só então ele percebeu que cada uma delas – devia ser um grupo de seis garotas que mal tinham entrado na adolescência – usava uma faixa cor de rosa na cabeça com o nome da armadura de Andrômeda. Uma delas, a que parecia ser a mais velha, segurava uma grande bandeira com o nome de Shun pintado com vários corações ao redor.

Mas esse era apenas um dos grupos que estavam fora do estádio. Pra onde quer que olhasse Hyoga podia ver meninas sorridentes e empolgadas gritando pelo nome do cavaleiro. Todas olhavam ansiosas para o telão e gritavam palavras de amor como se o próprio Andrômeda estivesse ouvindo. Imaginou a cara do garoto tão tímido ao ouvir e ver suas pequenas fãs gritando para ele e teve uma enorme vontade de rir junto com Nacchi. Mas então os gritos que já pareciam altos se tornaram ainda mais misturados aos que vinham de dentro do Coliseu. Andrômeda tinha acabado de entrar no ringue e agora era mostrado em vários ângulos pelos telões que cercavam a parte de fora. Hyoga se recriminou mentalmente por ter demorado demais ali fora, apressou o passo sendo seguido de perto por Nacchi que ainda tentava esconder os risos.

Já conseguiam visualizar a entrada principal, mas não era por ali que entrariam, deram uma pequena volta atropelando os pedestres que se apertavam para ter uma melhor visão dos painéis digitais. Finalmente chegaram a uma porta menor que era guardada por apenas um homem de óculos escuros e terno, assim que os viu o homem os reconheceu e abriu a porta de metal deixando-os entrar.

A porta dava diretamente a um longo corredor, muito parecido com o que levava os lutadores ao ringue, os dois corriam enquanto ouviam a voz vibrante de Jabu se misturando à do locutor e à da platéia. Os dois competidores já haviam começado a luta.

Enquanto corria Hyoga tentava lembrar se alguma vez seu mestre já havia lhe contado alguma coisa sobre a armadura de Andrômeda. Lembrava-se claramente do mito da armadura de Dragão, o poderoso e indestrutível escudo que só poderia ser destruído por uma lança igualmente poderosa. Havia comentado essa historia com os outros durante a luta entre Seiya e Shiryu. Sabia também do mito da armadura de Fênix, que voltava das cinzas quando destruída, a de Urso com seus braços fortes que podiam agüentar altas pressões e obviamente a de Cisne com sua impenetrável camada de gelo a protegê-la. Mas não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez ter aprendido algo sobre a de Andrômeda.

Hyoga parou no instante em que conseguiu ter uma boa visualização da arena, Jabu e Shun estavam parados um de frente para o outro, uma boa distância os separava. Percebeu que as correntes da armadura de Andrômeda haviam se desprendido dos pulsos e agora se agitavam desenhando um círculo ao redor de seu cavaleiro; estava com certeza em modo de defesa.

Ouviu palavras saindo de sua própria boca mesmo não tendo pensado em dizê-las. - _"É uma visão magnífica" – _E realmente era: as luzes coloridas dos holofotes refletiam no metal brilhoso fazendo-o reluzir como se várias estrelas dançassem em volta do pequeno corpo de Shun. Lembravam muito as fotografias que havia visto há tempos atrás da nebulosa que levava o nome da princesa da Etiópia, e não era só isso, o próprio brilho rosado da armadura misturado com o brilho branco de sua pele e seu rosto delicado dava ao garoto um ar quase celestial.

Hyoga engoliu em seco e sentiu o próprio rosto corar ao se dar conta que estava tendo tais pensamentos, voltou a atenção à Nacchi que estava ao seu lado olhando fixo para a arena. Estaria ele pensando a mesma coisa sobre Shun? Sem entender por que isso o fez se sentir incomodado, não queria que Nacchi tivesse a mesma visão que ele. Não queria que ninguém mais tivesse aquela visão celeste da nebulosa de estrelas rosadas.

Olhando melhor pode ver que o rapaz ao seu lado não estava olhando fixamente para nenhum ponto, na verdade seus olhos se moviam rapidamente tentando acompanhar o que acontecia em cima do ringue. A sensação de incomodo se abrandou e ele voltou então a atenção a luta no instante em que Jabu era atacado pelas correntes.

Mal sabiam que aquela era a última luta do torneiro Galar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

O que se passou depois foi repentino, estranho e quase irreal, principalmente para Shun.

Ikki, seu irmão mais velho, reaparecera no Coliseu. Ele era o cavaleiro de Fênix e clamava pela armadura dourada e pelas vidas de seus antigos companheiros de infância. Mas aquele era um homem mudado, tomado pelo ódio e sede de vingança. Aquele era um homem que só pensava na morte de qualquer um que ousasse atravessar seu caminho. Do irmão que Shun tanto se lembrava só restava o rosto, que mesmo tendo amadurecido com o tempo mantinha os mesmos traços.

A armadura foi roubada pelos seguidores de Fênix com uma rapidez assustadora. Hyoga foi o primeiro a partir atrás dos homens de armadura negra. Ele não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse! Que Fênix fosse pro inferno, mas não levaria a armadura com ele!

Seiya e Shiryu, que tinham saído direto do hospital para o Coliseu, seguiram com Shun. Jabu e Nacchi estavam feridos e permaneceram no Coliseu para receberem os devidos cuidados médicos.

A perseguição durou a noite inteira, os quatro conseguiram recuperar algumas partes da armadura, mas não o todo. Foi ainda mais difícil, pois apenas Shun trajava sua armadura. A de Pégaso e Dragão estavam em pedaços depois da luta violenta entre os dois e a de Cisne havia ficado no Coliseu. Só voltaram para a mansão na manhã do dia seguinte.

Sem nem ao menos descansarem seguiram para o escritório de Saori. Contaram sobre os inimigos que haviam perseguido, sobre como Ikki quase havia conseguido vestir a armadura de Sagitário e tudo o que consideravam importante para a garota saber. Saori avisou para não contarem com a ajuda de Jabu ou Nacchi, pois os dois não estavam em condições. Depois de mais um momento Shiryu pediu permissão para voltar à China, pois já tinha ouvido de seu mestre sobre um suposto homem que podia restaurar armaduras. A garota deu permissão e disse também que dentro de minutos ela daria entrevistas para jornalistas de todas as partes do globo e que seria melhor que os rapazes não ficassem por perto da mansão para não atrair perguntas desnecessárias dos repórteres. Obviamente nenhum deles se opôs a idéia, ninguém queria ser alvo de flashes e perguntas indesejadas!

Shiryu partiu logo em seguida, todos os repórteres já estavam dentro da casa deixando o pátio em frente à mansão livre. Após se despedir do amigo Shun avisou que gostaria de dar uma volta no jardim deixando Seiya e Hyoga a sós.

- Eu imaginei mesmo que ele quisesse ficar sozinho. – Seiya falava baixo como se não quisesse ser escutado. – Nem imagino como Shun vai reagir a partir de agora... Depois de ouvir tudo aquilo do irmão. – O garoto olhava para o outro esperando que dissesse alguma coisa. Hyoga percebeu e sem saber direito o que dizer deu de ombros.

- Não me importa se é Ikki ou qualquer outro. É um inimigo e tem que se combatido como tal.

- Shun nunca vai considerar Ikki um inimigo. – Seiya olhava pra frente e procurava os bolsos do jeans com as mãos.

- Se ele não conseguir separar as coisas então não será de ajuda nenhuma – Hyoga procurava manter o mesmo tom de voz do outro sem demonstrar emoção – Será melhor que vá embora também.

- Você fala como se fosse tão fácil Hyoga. Se fosse comigo eu não acho que conseguiria separar nada. Ah, mas essa conversa já ta ficando muito séria pro meu gosto. Com licença que tenho mais o que fazer! – Seiya disse com a voz já no tom normal saindo pelo portão de entrada logo em seguida.

Hyoga se encontrou finalmente sozinho, não queria voltar para dentro da mansão por causa dos repórteres que poderiam estar vagando pelos cômodos, então resolveu ficar pelo jardim. Fez questão de ir à direção oposta à que Shun tinha ido para não encontra-lo pelo caminho. Não queria falar com o garoto, simplesmente não saberia o que dizer a ele em relação à Ikki e com certeza era nisso que Shun estava pensando. Andou por uns minutos repensando o que tinha acontecido desde o dia anterior, pensou em vários lugares onde Ikki poderia estar se escondendo, pensou até mesmo na possibilidade de ele atacá-los na própria mansão. Isso não seria difícil já que havia conseguindo entrar sem ninguém perceber no Coliseu.

Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore qualquer; o joelho esquerdo estava dobrado próximo ao peito e ele apoiava um braço nele. Levantou a cabeça até recostá-la no tronco e fechou os olhos sentindo alguns raios de sol batendo em seu corpo, como há muito tempo não sentia.

Deixou a mente voar por um instante, o silêncio ajudava a tirar todas aquelas preocupações da cabeça. Ali era um lugar confortável, não tinha prestado atenção a isso antes, mas realmente era. Silencioso, espaçoso, calmo e bonito...

"_Hyoga por que faz isso?"_

O Cisne abriu os olhos de repente. Pensou ter ouvido alguém falando algo, ou talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça. Abraçou os joelhos e aguçou mais os ouvidos. Não ouvia nada além dos pássaros, mas podia sentir que algo estava errado.

"_Hyoga!"_

Levantou-se depressa dessa vez. Ouvira claramente a voz de Shun chamando seu nome! Parecia estar sofrendo e relutante, mas seu cosmo continuava pacifico como sempre. Aguçou mais ainda seus sentidos e então pode perceber uma outra presença, um cosmo que lhe parecia bastante familiar.

Sua armadura já tinha sido retirada do Coliseu e se encontrava na mansão por isso não demorou para que ela logo respondesse ao chamado de seu cosmo. Correu o mais rápido que pode, mas manteve-se discreto para que o inimigo não percebesse que estava por perto. Ao finalmente chegar num ponto onde conseguisse ver Shun e o inimigo se surpreendeu ao ver que era outro cavaleiro de Cisne.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ninguém dentro da mansão ficou sabendo sobre a aparição dos guerreiros negros ali no próprio jardim. Hyoga, Shun e Seiya – que havia voltado bem em tempo de ver a luta entre os Cisnes – esperaram até todos os visitantes irem embora para só então comunicarem o fato à Saori.

Mesmo preocupada com a segurança da casa ela pediu para que todos descansassem, pois haviam passado à noite toda em claro e com certeza estavam cansados. Seiya voltou para sua casa alugada no cais, Hyoga e Shun seguiram cada um para seu quarto.

Shun não foi dormir de imediato, precisava de um bom e refrescante banho, mas foi rápido, pois o cansaço estava mais forte e seus olhos já pesavam de sono. Sentia fome também, mas ela podia esperar até que acordasse.

Quando se levantou já era quase noite. A fome que sentia estava ainda mais forte do que quando foi deitar. Desceu até a cozinha e se contentou ao ver que acordara a tempo do jantar. Esperou que Hyoga ou até mesmo Saori jantassem junto com ele, mas ninguém apareceu. Se não fossem os dois empregados que apareciam ocasionalmente para perguntar se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa pensaria até que não tinha mais ninguém na casa.

Levantou-se assim que se deu por satisfeito e refez o caminho para o quarto. Ao chegar ao corredor que levava até o cômodo se deparou com a porta do quarto de Hyoga entreaberta. Aproximou-se e bateu devagar com os nós dos dedos três vezes.

- Hyoga. – disse sussurrando – Está acordado?

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que a porta se abrisse totalmente. Hyoga vestia calça de moletom e uma camiseta folgada, seus cabelos estavam um pouco desarrumados e os olhos um pouco inchados.

- Desculpe, eu te acordei! – Shun deu um passo para trás com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

- Não, eu só estava deitado. Não consigo dormir mais. – Hyoga passava a mão direita no cabelo tentando deixa-lo mais arrumado. – O que foi?

- Eu estava pensando... Sua mão como está? – Shun olhou para a mão esquerda do loiro que estava imóvel ao lado de seu corpo.

- Já está melhor.

Shun fez uma cara de quem não acreditava, chegou mais perto de Hyoga e tentou pegar a mão do rapaz, mas o Cisne se desviou escondendo-a atrás do corpo.

- Não vai me deixar ver?

- Já disse que está ótima. Se não quiser mais nada...

Antes que o outro pudesse terminar a frase Shun entra no quarto ficando ao lado de Hyoga que se vira rapidamente.

- Como está ótima se você não consegue nem mexê-la? – ele dá uma pequena pausa - Você me ajudou no jardim, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer. – o garoto dá um sorriso e estica a própria mão – Eu não mordo!

Hyoga dá um leve suspiro e levanta a mão esquerda colocando-a por cima da de Shun. Estava congelada pelo golpe do Cisne Negro, tão fria quanto gelo. Shun põe a outra mão por cima da de Hyoga, mas sem encostar. Fez seu cosmo se concentrar nessa mão e a passou por toda a extensão do braço que estava congelada. Aos poucos sua energia cálida ia fazendo derreter a camada de gelo e a pele do outro cavaleiro já começava a voltar a sua temperatura normal.

Sem saber por que Hyoga relembrou a manhã no jardim em que se deixou banhar pelos raios de sol por um instante. Era uma sensação muito parecida, o cosmo de Shun era quente como o sol, mas não era tão quente que chegasse a ser um incomodo...

Olhou para o rosto do rapaz mais novo. Shun olhava fixo para o que estava fazendo e ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

A dormência foi diminuindo e ele pode perceber que Shun agora estava tocando a pele de seu braço com as pontas dos dedos. Esse contato fez seus pêlos arrepiarem e esse arrepio seguiu por todo seu corpo, mas ele não demonstrou ter sentido nada, continuava olhando para o rosto abaixado de Shun.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Seiya: _"Nem imagino como Shun vai reagir a partir de agora..."_

Parecia estar reagindo bem... Ou talvez estivesse escondendo o que estava sentindo de verdade por trás de seus sorrisos e gentilezas.

Lembrou-se dos gritos de Shun chamando seu nome no jardim e dele caído esperando ser golpeado pelo Cisne negro. Será que não tinha lutado por causa de Ikki? Estaria tão desapontado que não se importava em morrer? Mas então por que o havia chamado?

- Shun...

- Hum? – levantou a cabeça olhando atentamente nos olhos de Hyoga.

- Você não o atacou. E estava me chamando. Por quê?

- Eu não estava chamando você. – o garoto pareceu sem graça e abaixou os olhos novamente.

- Eu ouvi. Foi por isso que fui pra onde vocês estavam.

- Não é isso. Eu pensei que era você... Estava coberto de neve e tinha muita névoa, não dava pra ver nada direito... E o cosmo dele é tão parecido com o seu...

- Por que eu o atacaria?

- Não sei. Meu próprio irmão me atacou, eu não duvido de mais nada... – disse soltando o braço de Hyoga – Pronto. Veja se já consegue mover os dedos pelo menos.

Hyoga o fez movendo todos os cinco dedos com facilidade. Abriu e fechou a mão e virou o pulso.

- Obrigado.

Shun apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta ao agradecimento. Agora ele estava sério e parecia imerso em pensamentos.

- E se fosse mesmo eu? Você deixaria que eu o matasse?

Shun levantou os olhos surpreso com a pergunta.

- Você não deve se importar com quem é seu inimigo.

- Mas nós não somos inimigos Hyoga. Eu nunca o machucaria, nenhum de vocês.

- Você machucaria seu irmão?

- Não! – Shun virou de costas não querendo mostrar o quanto era difícil para ele falar sobre Ikki.

- Você realmente deixaria que ele o matasse? – Hyoga falava mais alto do que antes.

- Não sei, talvez. Não quero falar sobre isso!

Shun andou rápido em direção à porta, seus olhos marejavam em lágrimas. Bateu a com força a porta de seu quarto deixando Hyoga sozinho. O loiro sentou-se na própria cama apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Sua mão esquerda parecia estar mais quente do que o resto do corpo.

- Por que ele é assim? Por que não entende que as coisas mudaram e o Ikki não é mais o mesmo? – pensava consigo mesmo – E eu ainda devo ter piorado a situação... É por isso que prefiro ficar calado! – passou as mãos no rosto para pensar melhor. – É melhor que Seiya fale com ele... Ele não pode continuar pensando desse jeito ou vai acabar sendo morto mesmo!

Naquele momento Hyoga só conseguia pensar em como alcançar Ikki. Queria matá-lo a qualquer custo. A armadura não era mais sua prioridade. Sua missão agora era matar Fênix.

**(continua) **


	6. O Desafio

**OMG, isso é de verdade? Hum... não ficou como eu queria, mas nunca fica mesmo. Eu sou mui exigente!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6 – O desafio**

O dia amanheceu tão claro como os outros daquele mês. Ainda era manhã por isso o sol não estava tão forte. Shun permanecia deitado em sua cama na mesma posição em que ficou durante quase toda a noite. Deitava de lado com o rosto virado para a janela, as marcas das lágrimas já secas ainda apareciam em seu rosto pálido. Ele não piscava, não se movia, parecia nem mesmo estar respirando. Apenas olhava para o dia nascendo, ouvia os pássaros cantando e os carros passando na rua. Nada despertava sua atenção, ele queria apenas ficar ali deitado revivendo lembranças de um passado distante. Tão distante que ele se perguntava se tudo tinha mesmo acontecido.

As risadas, brincadeiras, palavras de carinho... Será que tudo não foi só um sonho?

Mesmo que fosse não importava. Queria permanecer naquele sonho, queria voltar a ser o garotinho de mais de seis anos atrás nem que fosse só em sua imaginação.

Novas lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos percorrendo o mesmo caminho das manchas em sua pele. Piscou algumas vezes ao sentir sua visão embasando, mas continuava imóvel, como se ao se mover pudesse ser tragado de volta para a realidade que ele não queria encarar.

O som do telefone tocando o tirou de seus devaneios. Pegou o aparelho sem levantar a cabeça do travesseiro. Era um dos empregados avisando que Saori o estava chamando no escritório.

Sem pressa alguma o garoto se levantou, trocou a roupa amassada por uma limpa, penteou os cabelos e desceu desanimado até a sala da garota. Hyoga estava parado no corredor encostado na parede, levantou a cabeça quando percebeu a presença de Shun.

- Por que está aqui fora? – a voz de Shun não passava de um murmúrio.

- Estava te esperando. – o loiro abaixou a cabeça novamente - Não queria entrar sozinho. – disse a ultima frase quase que pra si mesmo.

Os dois entraram juntos, Saori estava de pé próxima à janela e se virou ao ver os dois rapazes. Ao contrario de seu habitual vestido branco usava saia justa e camisa de botões da cor vinho. As duas mãos à frente do corpo e o rosto sério.

- Bem, vou ser direta com vocês. Ontem depois daquela confusão no jardim encontrei um papel em meu escritório. Não avisei nada na hora, pois vocês estavam cansados demais e eu queria que os dois descansassem o quanto pudessem...

- O que era? Com certeza é algo importante! – Hyoga deu um passo à frente.

- Sim. Está em cima da mesa, podem ver. – Saori apontou para um pedaço de papel negro dobrado. – Com certeza o ataque do Cisne negro foi apenas para distrair vocês. Assim um outro pôde entrar na mansão sem ser visto e deixou isto aqui.

Shun estava mais próximo e foi quem pegou o papel de cima da mesa. Passou os olhos rápido e entregou o bilhete para Hyoga sem dizer nada. Saori voltou a olhar pela janela enquanto falava:

- Já passei na casa de Seiya hoje cedo. Teria falado com vocês antes, mas achei que estavam dormindo. Como podem ver Ikki não deixou escolha... Não sei o que ele pretende fazer.

- Se não tiver mais nada então vou me retirar – Shun disse assim que Saori parou de falar dando as costas para os dois e fazendo o caminho de volta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de passar algum tempo se exercitando no ginásio e de tomar um banho para se refrescar Hyoga resolveu ir para a cozinha, sabia que àquela hora a mesa do café da manhã já havia sido retirada, mas precisava comer alguma coisa se quisesse se manter de pé!

Ao chegar lá encheu uma caneca com suco e fez um sanduíche com alguns ingredientes que achou na geladeira para então ir para a sala ler o jornal. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Seiya sentado num dos sofás assistindo desenhos na televisão! O moreno se virou sorrindo ao ver quem tinha acabado de entrar.

- Pensei que não tinha ninguém aqui! Onde você estava?

- Banho. – respondeu dando uma mordida grande em seu sanduíche – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O loiro deixou a caneca de suco na mesinha è sua frente e sentou ao lado de Seiya olhando para o aparelho de TV ligado.

- Na verdade não. Vim só pra saber como estão as coisas... E também está um saco ficar sozinho naquele lugar que a Miho me arrumou! - Seiya voltou sua atenção para a TV mudando de canal algumas vezes. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois o rapaz voltou a falar. – E o Shun onde está?

- Deve estar no quarto. Ele fica o tempo todo lá.

- Ele te falou alguma coisa?

Hyoga balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seiya, que até aquele momento estava trocando os canais desliga o aparelho e olha para o russo.

- Não queria estar no lugar dele.

- Por que diz isso? – O loiro perguntou acabando de engolir o ultimo pedaço de pão.

- Você não tem irmãos então não pode saber. Eu fico pensando se fosse comigo não sei como reagiria... Finalmente reencontrar Seika e ela ser uma pessoa completamente diferente... Shun com certeza está passando por maus momentos, ainda mais sendo como ele é. – O rapaz abaixa o rosto numa expressão de tristeza. – Imagina se a única pessoa na qual você pudesse confiar te traísse? Shun precisa ser forte agora, mas... Será que ele tem essa força? Se ele continuar achando que está sozinho talvez nunca saia dessa!

- Você devia estar dizendo isso pra ele não pra mim. – O russo mantinha a expressão séria e quase não olhava para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, mas não tenho muito jeito pra falar de coisas profundas como essa! Talvez você devesse falar com ele! – Seiya abriu um sorriso ao falar.

- Eu? – Hyoga se surpreendeu. – Não fala besteira, que diferença ia fazer?

- Nossa Hyoga, você não se preocupa com ele? Ele é nosso amigo sabia?

- Não é isso! Mas eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra fazer o que você quer! Na verdade eu sou a pior! – O loiro se levantou ficando um pouco exaltado.

Ele se retirou da sala indo em direção à saída aos fundos da mansão. Ali tinha uma varanda grande com mesas de aço pintado de branco e bancos da mesma cor. Passou direto e desceu alguns degraus que levavam diretamente ao jardim de pinheiros, logo depois de uma cerca baixa.

Por que tinha ficado tão nervoso com Seiya? Ele não tinha falado nada demais... Mas a teimosia de todos em pensar que ele tinha que cuidar de Shun só porque foram amigos no passado estava acabando com sua paciência!

Andava sem rumo por entre as árvores até que algo chamou sua atenção. Shun estava deitado com o rosto apoiado nas mãos olhando fixamente para algo no chão. Hyoga parou atrás de um tronco grosso para não ser visto e tentou dar meia-volta, mas o japonês percebeu sua presença levantando um pouco o corpo.

- Hyoga, é você?

- Sim... Eu estou só passando, pode continuar... – E olhou para o ponto onde Shun estava olhando antes –... A fazer o que quer que você esteja fazendo...

- Nada de mais. Só estava vendo essa flor. Vem aqui ver.

O garoto estava sorrindo, o que fez Hyoga pensar que de repente ele não estaria sofrendo tanto quanto todos pensavam. Aproximou-se e se abaixou próximo ao outro. Havia um pequeno botão de uma flor que ele não sabia o nome se abrindo lentamente. Levantou o olhar discretamente para Shun, este continuava sorrindo e olhando para o botão.

- Sabe, eu nunca pensei que fosse ver uma flor se abrindo. Quase não tinha flores lá na Ilha, lá é muito seco...

- Você... Gosta muito de flores?

- É claro! São tão bonitas! – Andrômeda levou os olhos de encontro aos de Hyoga causando uma sensação incomoda no loiro. – Você não gosta?

- Não ligo...

- Ahh... Mas, não é todo dia que você pode ver uma flor se abrindo não é mesmo? – o rapaz voltou a se apoiar nos braços – Foi muita coincidência, eu estava sentado aqui e ela começou a abrir... Parece até que foi especialmente pra mim... – seus lábios ainda formavam um leve sorriso – É bom pensar assim, não acha? Que você é especial... nem que seja por algo tão simples...

Hyoga não sabia o que dizer, nunca havia se sentido especial e não ia mudar de opinião por causa de um botão de flor!

- Você deve estar pensando que sou louco não é? Desculpe, nem sei por que estou dizendo isso. – Shun ajeita o corpo apoiando as costas em um tronco.

- Não pensei nada disso... Olhe, Seiya está ai e estava perguntando por você. Ele está lá dentro.

- Eu sei, foi exatamente por isso que sai. – Shun olhou para o outro lado ao dizer isso.

- Está fugindo dele? – Hyoga pareceu surpreso.

- Não é bem isso... É só que eu sei que ele está com pena de mim. E eu sei que ele não quer que eu vá com vocês. Eu não quero e nem preciso que alguém sinta pena! Eu sou um cavaleiro assim como vocês e minha obrigação é enfrentar meu irmão, mesmo que ninguém concorde!

Shun ainda olhava para o outro lado, não deixando Hyoga ver sua expressão, mas seu tom de voz não mentia. Ele estava hesitante.

- Tem certeza que consegue fazer isso?

- Você também duvida não é? Ainda pensa em mim como o garotinho que sempre precisou de proteção não é mesmo? – Ele olhou para o loiro tentando manter o olhar firme.

- Saori me pediu uma coisa depois que você saiu. Ela me pediu para te lembrar de que acima de tudo nosso inimigo é sua única família, por isso ela vai entender se você não quiser ir.

- Eu acabei de dizer que vou!

- Eu sei, só estou transmitindo o recado. Ela está preocupada com o que você pode estar pensando em fazer. Disse também que você não tem que se mostrar corajoso, ela imagina que não deve ser fácil estar no seu lugar.

- Você concorda com ela?

Hyoga se levantou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Do que importa minha opinião? Você vai mudar a sua se baseando na dos outros?

- Não. – Shun mantinha o rosto abaixado e arrancava algumas folhas da terra.

- Então continue com a sua e não se importe em saber o que ou outros pensam.

O russo fez o caminho de volta por onde veio, mas não voltou para a casa. Apenas continuou andando por entre o imenso jardim entrando por caminhos que ele nem conhecia. Não quis dizer nada para Shun, mas concordava e muito com Saori. Seria melhor se o garoto não fosse, estava tão claro em seu olhar e em sua voz que ele estava hesitante em sua decisão! Ele nunca conseguiria lutar contra o irmão, isso era óbvio! Mesmo que quisesse se mostrar de outra forma Shun continuava sim sendo o garotinho que sempre precisava ser defendido!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dias se passaram sem que ninguém, tocasse no assunto "Ikki", principalmente quando Shun estava por perto. Shun procurava ficar longe de Seiya o máximo possível, não suportava receber os olhares de pena que Pégaso dava. Sabia que ele não estava fazendo de propósito e estava apenas preocupado, mas se sentia mal por saber ser o fruto da preocupação.

Faltava apenas um dia para o dia do desafio, Hyoga havia passado quase a semana inteira treinando, Seiya aparecia quase sempre para acompanhar o Cisne.

Já era noite quando Hyoga resolveu dar um tempo e descansar. Não tinha noção da verdadeira força de Ikki, era aquilo que tinha mostrado no Coliseu ou era apenas uma pequena parte?

Mas não importava, estava seguro de sua própria força. Sabia que podia vencê-lo e aos cavaleiros Negros.

Foi até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água. Àquela hora da noite os empregados já tinham ido embora e só restavam ele e Shun. O garoto já estava na cozinha quando ele chegou. Estava sendo numa mesa de quatro lugares e bebia um copo de leite. Sem dizer nada Hyoga caminhou diretamente até a geladeira, catou um copo limpo e o encheu de água gelada.

- Você não jantou hoje. – A voz baixa de Shun quebrou o silêncio.

- Não estava com fome.

- Amanhã pode ser um longo dia, é melhor se alimentar direito...

- Mais tarde eu como alguma coisa. E você? – Ele se aproximou da mesa terminando outro copo de água. – Não está conseguindo dormir?

Shun não respondeu o que Hyoga entendeu como um sim. Devia estar nervoso e ansioso pelo dia seguinte. Podia-se ver em seu rosto, parecia prestes a se desmoronar em lágrimas que segurava a todo custo.

- Você sabe que ninguém está te forçando a ir. – Hyoga puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente do outro.

- Eu tenho que ir... É por minha causa que ele está daquele jeito... – sua voz soava baixa e triste.

- E posso saber o que te faz pensar assim? Como pode ser sua culpa?

- Ele está com raiva. Não de vocês, mas de mim. Porque ele foi no meu lugar. Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso...

- Ele foi porque quis! Você não o forçou a ir, não fique se culpando por nada.

- Eu... – o rapaz parecia não estar mais agüentando segurar o choro. – Eu quero ir... Quero falar com ele, perguntar se é verdade que ele me odeia... Eu preciso falar com ele...

- Ikki não vai sossegar enquanto não acabar com todos nós. Por acaso ele disse que queria matar você apenas? Ele vai matar quem quer que fique em seu caminho e não vai pensar duas vezes! Você viu algum remorso nos olhos dele quando ele golpeou você? Shun, aquele homem não é mais seu irmão!

Hyoga ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos esperando que Shun dissesse alguma coisa, percebendo que o garoto havia permanecido calado continuou:

- Sabe, eu não acreditei quando você disse que o enfrentaria naquele dia, mas pelo menos você estava tentando. – Hyoga se levantou, sua expressão tornou-se mais séria. – Se continuar pensando desse jeito pode ir se preparando para o pior. E dessa vez não vai ter ninguém pra te ajudar.

Saiu da cozinha decidido, mas não se conteve ao ouvir o choro do garoto finalmente sair, deu uma última olhada na expressão de profunda tristeza de Shun e pensou que talvez não devesse ter dito nada daquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ikki estava morto. Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu, que havia voltado de Jamiel junto com o menino Kiki, discípulo do consertador de armaduras Mu, esperavam junto ao jato que os levaria de volta à mansão. Esperavam por Shun que continuava de pé junto à cruz de madeira improvisada que haviam feito em homenagem ao cavaleiro de Fênix. Nenhum dos três tinha coragem de ir chamá-lo, era impossível saber o que Shun estava sentindo depois de perder o irmão que tinha finalmente voltado a si.

- O piloto disse que já está tudo pronto. É melhor alguém ir falar com o Shun. – Seiya dizia em voz baixa. Estava sentado no banco em frente à porta do jato. Hyoga e Shiryu esperavam do lado de fora.

- Eu vou.

Hyoga se pronunciou, já estava sem a armadura e um grande furo em sua camisa mostrava as faixas que cobriam o golpe de Fênix que quase havia transpassado seu coração. Havia um para-médico esperando pelos rapazes no jato, foi ele quem cuidou provisoriamente dos ferimentos enquanto não chegavam ao hospital.

O loiro se aproximou ficando ao lado do rapaz mais novo, em seus olhos não se via nenhum sinal de lágrimas, ele apenas olhava fixamente para a cruz.

- Shun, já estamos prontos pra ir. – Hyoga amenizou a voz para não parecer que o estava pressionando.

- Certo. Eu já vou.

O Cisne ia dar meia volta, mas foi chamado pela voz do garoto. Ele pegou o colar que Hyoga havia pendurado na cruz e colocou nas mãos do russo.

- Leve com você. Aposto que nii-san ficou feliz com sua intenção, mas não vale a pena deixar isso aqui. Era de sua mãe não é mesmo?

O russo afirmou com a cabeça a pegou o rosário de volta pendurando-o no pescoço em seguida.

Algumas horas depois os quatro já haviam sido devidamente tratados no hospital da fundação, já estavam de volta à mansão e davam a noticia à Saori. Contaram o que Ikki havia dito sobre o Santuário e o repentino ataque de Dócrates, que havia levado à armadura de Sagitário, exceto a mascara que eles haviam conseguido recuperar.

Saori disse apenas para descansarem, pensariam no que fazer no dia seguinte. E foi o que fizeram. Seiya voltou para a casa enquanto os outros três tentavam não se preocupar com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Hyoga foi direto para o quarto. Tirou a camiseta e começou a desfazer o curativo em seu peito. O punho de Ikki não tinha chegado a transpassar, na sua pele estava apenas um enorme hematoma arroxeado. Tocou o lugar sentindo imediatamente uma dor latente. A imagem de sua mãe apodrecendo no mar voltou à sua mente e a dor aumentou ainda mais, mas dessa vez era em seu coração.

Aquele golpe tinha feito mais efeito do que qualquer outro faria. Ikki tinha encontrado seu ponto fraco, era impossível lutar com aquela imagem tão real impregnada em sua cabeça.

Alguns minutos se passaram até Hyoga sair do quarto, havia se exercitado um pouco para tentar tirar a imagem da mãe da cabeça e agora sentia que precisava de um banho. Assim que abriu a porta encontrou Shun parado à frente de seu quarto. A mão direita fechada na frente do corpo como se estivesse prestes a bater. O russo imediatamente desejou não ter saído sem a blusa, mas já era tarde demais, o japonês olhava assustado para o ferimento em seu corpo. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Hyoga respondeu:

- Não é nada.

- Como não é nada? Como isso aconteceu?

- Estávamos numa luta Shun, é tão surpreendente assim que alguém saia ferido?

- Eu sei... Mas está bem no...

- No meu coração? É, está.

Shun estava com um olhar tão preocupado que parecia ter esquecido o motivo pelo qual estava ali, mas o loiro fez questão de lembrá-lo.

- Você veio me dizer alguma coisa?

O mais novo fez que sim com a cabeça, parecia um pouco sem jeito com o que ia dizer.

- Eu quero te agradecer.

- Pelo que? – Hyoga estava realmente surpreso, não lembrava de ter feito nada que merecesse agradecimentos da parte de Shun.

- Já é a segunda vez que me protege. Estou realmente te devendo...

Hyoga forçou a memória um pouco, será que ele o estava agradecendo por ter se colocado à sua frente para impedir Ikki de atacá-lo? Mas aquilo tinha sido um ato impensado, até mesmo ele, que sempre pensava em tudo o que fazia, havia se surpreendido com sua reação.

- Não está me devendo nada. Foi só por que eu já tinha recebido um golpe dele e ele não me acertaria uma segunda vez...

"_Só pode ter sido isso, por que outra razão eu teria feito tal coisa?"_

- Bem, de qualquer forma obrigado pelo que fez. – Shun continuou; seus braços estavam cruzados e o olhar cabisbaixo. – E... Eu acho que isso mostra que vocês estavam certos. Eu ainda sou um garotinho que depende dos outros, mas eu vou mudar. Vou fazer isso por mim e pelo meu irmão. Vou mostra a ele que não sou um fraco. Assim ele não vai ter que se preocupar comigo do lugar onde ele está. – Shun levantou os olhos encarando Hyoga decidido. – Então eu espero que essa tenha sido a última vez que venho de agradecer por ter me ajudado. A partir de agora quero tentar ganhar sozinho.

- Eu acredito. – Hyoga mostrou um pequeno sorriso. – Seus olhos não estão mentindo dessa vez.

O loiro fechou a porta do quarto e seguiu seu caminho deixando Shun parado no corredor com as faces vermelhas.

"_Hyoga realmente devia sorrir mais..."_

O garoto sorriu com vontade e entrou no próprio quarto com a impressão de que o dia seguinte aguardava novas surpresas.

(continua...)


	7. Uma nova amizade

**Estava na dúvida se postava ou não esse capítulo como está. Não sei por que, mas achei que ficou faltando alguma coisa na parte final... Mas não quis escrever mais pq quero falar mais sobre os sentimentos do Hyoga sobre a morte do Cristal no próximo capitulo apenas...**

** Bem, falando desse... Quis mostrar um pouco de como o Hyoga melhorou sem humor. A gente percebe no anime que nessa parte ele não está mais o antipatico insuportavel que era no começo... E aí ele começa a ficar mais amigo dos rapazes e principalmente, mais amigo do Shun.**

**Sobre o pesadelo... Queria mostrar que Hades já se mostrava presente dentro do Shun desde aquele tempo... E pq não antes disso? Talvez Shun sempre tivesse sonhos estranhos com a morte, vai saber?**

**Bem, leiam e tirem suas conclusões i.i**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews... Eu nunca acho que essa fic merece os elogios que recebe, mas é sempre maravilhoso ler coisas positivas!**

**Até o proximo capitulo (que talvez só saia daqui a 3 meses também, sera? XD)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7 – Uma nova amizade**

Mais uma manhã ensolarada em Tokyo. Não se via nenhum traço da neve que havia caído na noite anterior. Shun observava calado da janela de seu quarto enquanto o gelo derretia e dava lugar aos raios avermelhados do sol nascente do Japão. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco e em seus olhos resquícios de lágrimas que nem chegaram a cair por completo. Pensava na noite e no sonho horrível que tivera:

Não conseguia dormir. Rolava na cama tentando não pensar em Ikki, mas quanto mais dizia a si mesmo para não o fazer mais o fazia. Lembrava das últimas palavras que trocou com o irmão, seu olhar que dizia claramente "desculpa". É claro que estava desculpado...

Mas não sentia vontade de chorar, alguma coisa o dizia que não havia motivo pra isso. Ikki era novamente ele mesmo e partiu cumprindo seu destino como cavaleiro. Mais ainda, algo muito forte lhe dizia que seu irmão estava bem. Não entendia o significado disso, como alguém pode estar bem se está morto? Talvez isso quisesse dizer que o irmão havia partido sem ressentimentos e estava feliz no outro mundo... Talvez fosse apenas um modo de aliviar a dor da perda... De qualquer jeito ajudava pensar assim e sentir que o espírito de Ikki estava em paz.

Foi pensando nisso que então conseguiu fechar os olhos e entrou em seu mundo de sonhos.

O orfanato. Estavam todos lá, inclusive seu irmão. Todos felizes e sorrindo, brincando como simples crianças... Mas o sonho mudou. Estava escuro, tão escuro que Shun não conseguia nem ao menos ver a si mesmo. Apenas uma voz ecoava bem baixa... Estava longe e ele não conseguia entender o que a voz dizia. Deu alguns passos para frente para tentar encontrar a fonte daquele som tão melodioso e sombrio... E então entendeu, estava chamando seu nome!

- Shu... Shun... Venha... – a voz se tornou mais nítida, mas ainda não passava de um sussurro. Era como se o som estivesse sendo engolido pelo vento. Mas não havia vento algum.

- Quem é? – ouviu sua própria voz que pareceu muito alta naquele silêncio quase absoluto.

- Quem é? – a voz o imitou. Ou talvez fosse apenas seu eco. – Ele está aqui. – a voz sussurrou novamente e dessa vez vinha de um outro lugar.

- Shun! – uma segunda voz gritou. E lhe era muito familiar.

- Nii-san! – seu coração disparou e ele correu tentando descobrir de onde vinham os chamados. - Eu não consigo enxergar. Não sei onde você está!

Uma forte luz branca apareceu cegando-o por alguns segundos. Sentiu uma mão puxando a sua, mas a luz não deixava ver de quem era. Mas ele sabia, era Ikki e ele o estava chamando!

O contorno de seu rosto já tomava forma e Shun pode então ver seu querido irmão. Ele estava sorrindo!

- Está tudo bem Shun.

Ikki ainda sorria e levantou um pouco os braços para abraçar o mais novo, mas antes mesmo que pudesse alcançá-lo desapareceu. Shun gritou por seu nome, mas ninguém o respondia. Sentiu algo quente em seus pés descalços. Olhou para baixo e se deparou com uma grande poça de sangue. Deu passos pra trás tentando fugir daquilo, mas estava em todos os lugares onde pisava! E então quando começou a se desesperar ficou ainda pior. Corpos. Mortos, podres e sendo comidos por vermes. Todos usavam armaduras, a maioria delas era negra como as dos cavaleiros que haviam derrotado. Era a visão mais horrível que já tinha visto! Fechou os olhos com as mãos e gritou para que aquilo sumisse, mas ao olhar para elas estavam tão vermelhas quanto o chão. Caiu desolado ao lado dos corpos, as lágrimas jorravam como cascatas de água. O que era tudo aquilo?

Sua mão tocou um dos mortos a seu lado, era Ikki. Seus olhos estavam revirados e de sua boca aberta saia um filete de sangue frio e já coagulado. O rapaz abraçou o corpo ferido do irmão tentando acorda-lo, mas a voz voltou a sussurrar perto de seu ouvido.

- Pobrezinho... Não adianta tentar acordar os mortos...

Shun não respondeu, fechou os olhos segurando mais forte no cadáver em seus braços. Seus lábios formavam um chamado mudo: _"nii-san... nii-san..."_

- Nii-san! Nii-san! – a voz o imitou em deboche. – Já disse que não adianta! – e pela primeira vez ela soou clara e alta. E para seu espanto era sua própria voz que falava!

Abriu os olhos e olhou para frente. Era ele mesmo quem estava ali! Mas era diferente, seu olhar era maligno e seu sorriso doentio. Um dos pés pisava triunfante sobre o cadáver de um homem alto. Era Dócrates, o guerreiro que havia matado seu irmão a mando do santuário.

- Veja só o que você fez! – O estranho disse chutando o corpo em direção à Shun que apenas olhava horrorizado.

- Eu não... Eu nunca... – o garoto gaguejava desviando o olhar do cadáver.

- Você nunca mataria alguém? – o "Outro" o interrompeu soltando uma gargalhada. - Olhe só suas mãos! – ele apontou sem tirar aquele horrível sorriso do rosto. – Eu sei do que você é capaz, afinal eu sou você! E você quer matá-los! Todos eles!

- Não! Eu não sou assim! – Shun gritou.

- Não adianta mentir pra si mesmo! O que me diz desse pobre coitado ao seu lado?

Era Andrômeda Negro. Sua armadura estava quebrada e haviam manchas de sangue em todas as partes de seu corpo.

- Não... Eu não queria, mas eu tive... – Ele dizia baixo para si mesmo.

- Mate todos.

- Não! – ele gritou e fechou novamente os olhos tentando fazer com que o "Outro" sumisse.

Ao abri-los ele não estava mais lá, nada estava mais lá. Tinha voltado a mergulhar na escuridão. Tateou à procura de Ikki, mas não conseguia encontra-lo. Também não sentia mais o sangue no chão.

Seu coração batia alto, tão alto que o som parecia ter sido ampliado propositalmente. Ele não sabia pra onde ir e nem o que fazer. Não sabia se o "Outro" ainda estava lá, tinha medo de dizer algo e ver aquelas coisas novamente. Engoliu em seco e se levantou devagar, mas assim que ficou de pé sentiu mãos geladas em seu pescoço e um sussurro horrível em seu ouvido.

- Ninguém foge da morte! E eu _sou_ a Morte!

Outra gargalhada cortante e então ele não estava mais lá. Estava em sua cama na mansão. Tremia muito e suas lágrimas caiam sem parar. O suor escorria de sua testa e até as palmas de suas mãos estavam úmidas. Seu coração parecia que ia sair do peito a qualquer segundo.

Acendeu a luz do abajur, não queria ficar naquela escuridão depois de um pesadelo daqueles. Olhou para as mãos que pareciam que nunca parariam de tremer e as levou ao seu pescoço. Tinha a impressão que ainda sentia a força das mãos que o enforcaram, mas foi um sonho. Um pesadelo horrível. Não havia ninguém ali para machucá-lo ou dizer aquelas coisas terríveis.

- Só um sonho... Foi só um sonho... – repetia bem baixo com medo de fechar os olhos e ver aquelas imagens novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No quarto ao lado, indiferente a tudo o que acontecia com Shun, Hyoga dormia profundamente. Depois de tantos dias de puro cansaço ele finalmente tinha conseguido descansar.

Acordou sentindo um calor incomodo no rosto. Abriu os olhos pesados e viu a cortina de seu quarto aberta. Tinha esquecido de fechá-la durante a noite e agora o sol batia diretamente em seus olhos claros queimando seu rosto desconfortavelmente. Virou para o outro lado tentando fugir da claridade, mas um repuxão forte em seu tórax fez ele se lembrar de que ainda estava ferido.

Levantou desistindo de tentar adormecer de novo. Abriu o closet no qual ficavam suas poucas peças de roupa, tirou a camiseta e bermuda velhas que usava para dormir e vestiu seu já habitual jeans e camiseta escura.

Sentia-se relaxado como a muito não sentia. Na verdade estava até mais bem humorado do que de costume.

- Nada como um bom sono para melhorar o humor – o jovem pensou enquanto andava sem pressa pelo corredor e passava os olhos nos quadros pendurados nas paredes.

Parou em frente à porta dupla de madeira branca e vidro que levava à varanda do segundo andar. Na verdade era mais uma sacada grande do que uma varanda. Duas colunas finas de estilo grego prendiam a parte de baixo ao teto. O loiro ainda sentia os olhos pesarem e sabia que seu cabelo estava fora do lugar, mas não se importava com isso. Esticou os braços pra cima enquanto bocejava alto e sorriu. Nem lembrava a última vez que havia se espreguiçado daquele jeito. Tinha esquecido como era bom!

Respirou fundo e apoiou os cotovelos no muro da sacada. Ficou olhando para o interminável verde do jardim até que algo chamou sua atenção. Alguém estava correndo em direção à casa vindo por entre as árvores. Era Shun que já tinha as faces vermelhas e ofegava bastante, mas mesmo assim continuou sua corrida por volta da casa.

- Acordou cedo. – o loiro disse em voz alta o suficiente para que o garoto pudesse ouvi-lo.

Shun parou e olhou para cima, o sol atrapalhava um pouco sua visão e ele levou uma das mãos aos olhos para poder ver melhor.

- Não é cedo. Vocês é que dormem demais!

- Por que não descansa um pouco? Você nem ta respirando direito. Posso ver daqui!

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça e abaixou o rosto suado. Há quanto tempo estava correndo? Já fazia horas desde que tinha acordado. Mas pelo menos todo aquele esforço que estava fazendo ao ar livre serviu para espantar aquele pesadelo de sua cabeça.

Entrou na casa pela porta dos fundos e foi direto à geladeira beber muitos copos de água gelada. Estava se sentindo seco por dentro depois de tanto tempo correndo no sol!

Sentia também o suor escorrendo por seu corpo por debaixo daquele casaco. Precisava urgentemente de um banho!

Encontrou Hyoga descendo a escada. O loiro o cumprimentou com um meio-sorriso e continuou seu caminho. Shun subiu até o banheiro que dividia com o outro, tirou toda a roupa e deixou a água gelada fazer o caminho por seu corpo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

O que aconteceu em seguida ninguém esperava. A fundação foi atacada pelos mesmos inimigos do dia anterior, e o pior de tudo, Saori tinha sido levada.

Dócrates queria a máscara da armadura de Sagitário, essa era a única forma de ter a garota de volta.

Poucas horas depois do acontecido os quatro cavaleiros de bronze se reuniram no Planetário da mansão. Pensavam no que iriam fazer. Entregariam a máscara mesmo sabendo que a armadura de ouro seria perigosíssima nas mãos do inimigo?

Com a ajuda dos poderes de Kiki descobriram onde as outras partes estavam escondidas. O menino e Shiryu se encarregaram de tentar recuperá-las. Se conseguissem não precisariam se preocupar em entregar a máscara.

Os outros três iriam ao encontro de Dócrates como combinado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Já era noite daquele dia. Outro inimigo havia sido derrotado, a máscara e Saori estavam sãos e salvos na mansão.

- Dói muito? – Shun perguntava à Hyoga que estava deitado com as costas para cima num sofá.

- O que você acha? – o russo respondeu sorrindo.

- Imagino que sim... – o mais novo respondeu lembrando dos vários golpes fortes nas costas que Hyoga recebera ao tentar congelar as pernas do cavaleiro de Hércules.

Andrômeda estava sentado numa poltrona na frente do sofá. Escondia as mãos por entre os joelhos e olhava preocupado para o amigo.

- Não devia ter feito isso. – disse então encostando as costas na poltrona.

- Eu devia ter ficado olhando enquanto ele esmagava você?

Shun balançou os ombros e olhou para o lado.

- Devia. Era minha luta.

- E você estava perdendo.

- E daí? Se eu perdesse seria problema meu. Já disse que não quero mais ajuda. – ele não estava bravo, estava apenas falando com sua calma natural.

Hyoga deitou a cabeça em cima dos braços e escondeu o rosto.

- Ok. Está certo. Desculpe então.

- Não ache que sou mal agradecido. – Shun continuou – Eu só não gosto de me sentir culpado... Não quero que ninguém se machuque, muito menos por minha causa... – o garoto cruzou os braços olhando feio para Hyoga – E você já fez isso três vezes!

Um riso abafado saiu de Hyoga e ele levantou um pouco o rosto deixando apenas parte dele aparente.

- Acho que não consigo evitar. Me desculpa...

Era apenas uma brincadeira de Hyoga, mas Shun sentiu um leve rubor em seu rosto.

- Só uma pergunta... Por que hesitou em atacá-lo? – dessa vez o russo estava sério.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe que podia vencê-lo, por que não o fez?

Shun abaixou o rosto se lembrando do cadáver de Dócrates em seu sonho. Não queria que aquilo se tornasse verdade. Não queria que o "Outro" estivesse certo...

- Eu não hesitei. Eu estava fazendo o meu possível... Acho que não sou tão forte quanto você ou meu irmão, só isso...

- Se é o que você diz... – e o loiro voltou a esconder o rosto nos braços – Só não vá reclamar quando eu te salvar pela quarta vez...

Shun abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

- Você está tão engraçadinho hoje...

- Eu? – Hyoga respondeu em tom de brincadeira. – O que eu disse de mais?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hyoga acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo tão quebrado quanto na noite anterior. Despertou por causa de gritos que vinham do lado de fora, eram vozes de crianças e ele achou ter ouvido também a voz de Seiya.

Depois de estar completamente desperto pelo barulho o cavaleiro resolveu descer para ver do que se tratava tudo aquilo. As vozes vinham de uma área nos fundos da casa e de longe ele visualizou Seiya e uns garotos correndo por ali. Shun e Shiryu observavam fora do campo improvisado.

Ao chegar mais perto Hyoga percebeu que a grama tinha sido pintada de branco em algumas partes.

- O que achou do trabalho artístico do Seiya? – Shiryu perguntou vendo o amigo se aproximar.

- Isso é tinta? Saori vai matar ele se ver isso...

- Isso sai com água seu pessimista! – Seiya gritou do outro lado do campo. – Acha que eu quero morrer é?

- Como foi que ele ouviu? – Hyoga perguntou coçando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que bocejava.

- Ele te acordou Hyoga? – Shun, que estava ao lado de Shiryu, inclinou um pouco o corpo para frente para ver melhor o loiro.

- Por quê? Eu to com cara de sono?

- Imagina... – Shiryu disse sério sem olhar para nenhum dos dois.

- Você anda dormindo demais! – Shun ainda ria do comentário de Shiryu – E seu cabelo está tão...

- Tão o que? – o Cisne pegou alguns fios de cabelo de cima da cabeça e tentou deixa-los no lugar.

Shun foi até ele e parou na sua frente ajeitando os fios dourados com as mãos. Novamente sentiu o leve rubor em seu rosto, mas não lhe deu atenção.

- Você não se penteia quando acorda?

- Às vezes... Hoje eu esqueci. Mas não pode estar tão ruim, como vocês exageram...

- Hyoga foi mal... – Seiya se aproximava bufando. – Os garotos me pediram pra vir conhecer a mansão já que o Kiki fez o favor de dizer a eles que aqui era um castelo... – o moreno olhou de rabo de olho para o garotinho que se tele-transportava na frente dos abismados garotos do orfanato e arrancava alguns gritos deles. – Nunca vi uma pessoa que gostasse tanto de se mostrar como esse aí!

- E por que está se desculpando?

- Por que a gente te acordou não foi? Mas sabe como é... Eu não resisto a um joguinho... – o garoto passou um braço pelo pescoço do loiro e, como se fosse contar um segredo aproximou o rosto e abaixou um pouco a voz – Um dia eu quero jogar pra seleção sabe?

- Ah é mesmo? Mas peraí, como você ouviu o que a gente estava falando? – Hyoga perguntou novamente fazendo cara de descrente ao falar.

- Ora, eu sou o cavaleiro de Pégaso ou não sou? Ouvir de uma distancia como essa não é nada! – Seiya sorriu e piscou um dos olhos.

- É, depois diz que não conhece ninguém igual ao Kiki... – Shiryu se pronunciou fazendo todos rirem da cara de Seiya ao ouvir o comentário.

O dia correu bem. As crianças tinham levado uma atmosfera mais leve para a casa o que fez com que o tempo corresse bem rápido. Seiya as levou de volta antes do fim da tarde junto com Shiryu, que tinha achado melhor acompanhar o grupo, pois era o único a quem Kiki (que queria ir com os novos amigos de qualquer jeito) parecia ouvir! E se dependesse do garoto ele iria fazendo seus "truques" durante todo o trajeto até o orfanato, o que não seria uma coisa muito normal de se ver pelas outras pessoas!

Já estava escurecendo quando Hyoga saiu do banho e encontrou Shun assistindo televisão. Sentou no sofá ao lado dele com os cabelos ainda úmidos, mas dessa vez escovados para trás, apenas a franja caia em sua testa.

- Pensei que você não visse TV.

- Não é isso, é que não estou acostumado... A última vez que tinha chegado perto de uma era quando ainda morava aqui. – o japonês respondeu virando a cabeça para o lado, em direção ao russo.

- Não tinha TV na Ilha? – Hyoga levantou uma sobrancelha ao perguntar.

- Não... Lá não tinha nada que tivesse a ver com tecnologia e coisas modernas... Acho que por isso ainda não tomei coragem de andar por Tokyo... É tudo tão novo pra mim... – ele sorriu e um brilho surgiu em seus olhos esverdeados – E as pessoas... Nossa nunca vi tanta gente junta! Na Ilha éramos só uns poucos candidatos à armadura e nosso único passatempo era conversar ou treinar.

- Não foi muito diferente comigo... Mas pelo menos meu mestre deixava o fim de semana livre para eu explorar a cidade. Demora mais de uma hora de trenó de onde eu vivo até lá... É uma viagem na verdade, mas valia a pena...

- Você ia sozinho?

Shun esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Hyoga perdeu o sorriso e baixou os olhos. Tinha alguma coisa que não queria contar... O loiro suspirou e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse expulsando uma memória que não gostava e continuou ignorando a pergunta do outro.

- Então um dia desses a gente sai. Eu também não conheço quase nada de Tokyo. – o russo deu um meio-sorriso e voltou a atenção para a televisão.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Seiya, Shiryu e o acompanhante inquieto, Kiki, voltaram já era noite. O jantar foi servido só depois de os dois chegaram, a pedido de Shun que não queria que os amigos ficassem com a sobra da janta. Saori não havia descido para acompanhá-los, durante todo o tempo que ficaram na mansão raramente viam a garota. Ela estava sempre no escritório ou fazendo coisas relacionadas ao bom andamento da fundação. Seiya foi quem tocou no assunto.

- Queria saber o que ela tanto faz... Será quem nem fome sente?

- Ela pode ser nova, mas tem grande responsabilidade com a Fundação. Ela é a única herdeira de todo o "Reinado Kido", deve sofrer pressão constante para que tudo corra sempre bem. – Shiryu explicava.

- É, eu sei... – Seiya respondeu com a voz mais desanimada.

- Desde quando se preocupa tanto com ela Seiya? – Hyoga perguntou dando uma boa garfada em sua comida.

- É verdade, você costumava odiar ela quando éramos mais novos. – dessa vez foi a vez de Shun se pronunciar.

- Ah, isso foi há muito tempo. Eu não a odeio, mas também não gosto dela...

- Como ousa falar assim da senhorita! – a voz do mordomo de Saori, Tatsumi surgiu por trás do cavaleiro de Pégaso que sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem com o grito. – E ainda mais comendo da comida dela e estando debaixo de seu teto! Seu fedelho ingrato!

- Ora, não me encha! Eu estou comendo e falo de quem quiser! – Seiya não se voltou para o mordomo e continuou sua janta como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Por favor, Tatsumi, você sabe como o Seiya é... – Shiryu tentava acalmar o homem. – Veio nos dizer alguma coisa?

- Na verdade vim sim – ele falava ainda um pouco exaltado. – A senhorita Saori acaba de receber um telefonema importantíssimo de um dos sócios mais ricos da fundação. E ela precisa falar com todos vocês agora mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Saori explicou que um petroleiro estava sendo ameaçado de destruição se a máscara de ouro não fosse devolvida. Na mesma noite os quatro subiram em um helicóptero em direção ao navio. Mesmo tendo se esforçado, a máscara conseguiu ser levada por cavaleiros que haviam sido banidos do santuário, eles obedeciam a Jisty, uma amazona que também fora banida.

No meio de toda a confusão que a amazona criou por meio de ilusão, Shun acabou torcendo o pé esquerdo. Com a ajuda dos outros ele foi levado para uma pequena cabine de duas camas de solteiro que eram separadas apenas por uma mesinha sem adornos, feita de um material que lembrava alumínio, acima desta, perto do teto, ficava uma pequena abertura que servia de janela. As duas camas eram encostadas cada uma em uma parede.

Depois de retirar sua armadura Shun sentou numa das camas com o pé ferido em cima do colchão. As duas mãos seguravam o tornozelo machucado tentando melhorar a dor.

Shiryu estava de pé perto do amigo e Hyoga sentado na outra cama. Seiya apareceu na porta, sem entrar no quarto:

- Já pedi pra alguém trazer gelo.

- Tem certeza que não quer que o médico examine Shun? – Shiryu perguntou preocupado.

- Não precisa. É só uma torção... Amanhã vai estar bem melhor, tenho certeza.

- Bem, se você acha... – Shiryu volta a atenção para o rapaz sentado na cama ao lado – Hyoga, fique aqui com Shun. Eu e Seiya ficamos no quarto ao lado, está bem assim?

O loiro fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Pouco depois que os outros dois saíram um dos homens que trabalhava no petroleiro chegou trazendo um saco de gelo, como havia sido pedido. Hyoga o recebeu e agradeceu indo em direção a Shun em seguida.

- Posso? – perguntou apontando para o tornozelo do outro.

Shun deu de ombros e soltou as mãos deixando Hyoga ver o inchaço do local. O loiro sentou na ponta do colchão e depositou ali o saco. O mais novo fez uma careta ao sentir aquele frio em sua pele quente, o que fez Hyoga rir um pouco.

- Gelado?

- Não, imagina... Daqui a pouco não vou nem sentir meus dedos! – o japonês reclamou ainda olhando feio para todo aquele gelo.

- Mas é isso que resolve. – Hyoga levantou e pegou o pequeno travesseiro da outra cama, voltou a sentar perto de Shun e colocou o travesseiro debaixo de seu pé dando mais altura. – E caso não cure, pelo menos você não vai sentir dor.

Eles se olham e sorriem fazendo Shun sentir uma ardência estranha em seu peito, como se tivesse ficado nervoso por alguns segundos.

- Não vai precisar de seu travesseiro?

- Não. Provavelmente eu nem vou dormir direito... – Hyoga disse enquanto se levantava. Depois de algum tempo em silencio continuou. – Não me sinto a vontade em navios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Todos foram acordados bem cedo no dia seguinte pelo alarme do petroleiro. O navio voltava a atividade cedo, antes mesmo do nascer do sol. Hyoga realmente não havia dormindo muito bem então já estava desperto antes mesmo de o alarme tocar. Não acordou Shun, se ele não tinha acordado com aquele barulho é por que realmente estava cansado! A bolsa de gelo que tinha colocado na noite anterior já tinha virado água. O loiro a pegou nas mãos e usou um pouco de sua energia para fazer com que congelasse novamente, em seguida deixou-a onde estava.

Saori e Tatsumi chegaram num helicóptero pouco tempo depois. Assim que soube da perda da máscara fez questão de deixar claro que não culpava os rapazes. Chamou-os então para conversarem do lado de dentro. Tinha algo que queria mostrar.

Hyoga voltou para o quarto que dividira com Shun para acordá-lo, mas Andrômeda já estava desperto e calçava seus sapatos quando o loiro chegou à porta.

- Saori está ai.

- Eu sei. Eu ouvi – Shun respondeu apontando para a janela com a cabeça. E só então Hyoga viu que ela mostrava um pouco da parte de cima do navio. Exatamente onde o helicóptero havia aterrissado.

- Consegue andar?

- Bem, vou ver isso agora.

O garoto se levantou tentando não forçar o pé ferido no chão, ainda doía um pouco, mas ele mentiu dizendo que estava bem. Não queria que pensassem que ele era fraco por causa de uma simples torção!

Quando os dois finalmente chegaram na sala Saori mostrou um vídeo com imagens que um dos helicópteros da fundação havia feito. Na fita estava a Ilha do Espectro, um lugar de aspecto sinistro onde se escondiam Jisty e seu grupo. Na mesma hora os quatro voaram para a ilha.

Enquanto sobrevoavam o lugar um estranho raio atinge-os fazendo o helicóptero perder o equilibro e cair em mar aberto.

Antes mesmo que pudessem começar a nadar até terra firme são atacados novamente. Shun sentiu algo o puxando tão forte e repentinamente para dentro da água que nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar no que fazer! Um tentáculo enorme agarrava-o para cada vez mais fundo, ele não conseguiria se soltar e nem tinha conseguido pegar muito ar. Iria se afogar a qualquer instante! De repente um ar frio passa por seu corpo e o tentáculo o solta na mesma hora. Enquanto subia pode ver o cavaleiro de Cisne voltando à superfície a metros de distancia.

Foi um alivio quando finalmente sentiu o ar voltar aos pulmões. Viu que Hyoga estava agora lutando contra o inimigo que o havia atacado. Ouviu a voz de Shiryu o chamando e começou a nadar em direção a ele. Quando chegaram a areia Seiya tinha acabado de dar o golpe final da disputa.

Depois de vários desafios naquela ilha que parecia sugar a energia de quem entrasse nela, a máscara de ouro foi finalmente resgatada e outros inimigos haviam sido mortos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte uma notícia estranha aterrorizou a dona da mansão. O coliseu, lugar onde haviam se realizado as lutas do torneio, tinha sido queimado num ato terrorista. Ou assim os jornais anunciavam: Fanáticos insatisfeitos com a interrupção das lutas haviam posto fogo no local em protesto. Mas Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze sabiam que não se tratava disso. Com certeza era mais alguém do santuário que tinha ido ao Japão em busca da máscara. Todos concordaram que a melhor coisa que tinham a fazer era escondê-la enquanto buscavam por mais informações sobre o tal Santuário.

E assim foi feito. Shun ficou encarregado de ir a uma casa no meio das montanhas junto com Saori, Tatsumi e a máscara. Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya iriam procurar seus mestres em busca de alguma ajuda.

Horas depois um pequeno helicóptero pousava perto da casa que serviria de esconderijo. Enquanto isso na Sibéria Hyoga ficava sabendo de coisas horríveis sobre seu antigo mestre. Mal ele sabia que dentro de algumas horas ele faria uma coisa tão horrível que mudaria muita coisa dentro de si mesmo.

(CONTINUA)


	8. Novos sentimentos

**Dessa vez não demorou muito ne?**

**Novamente obrigada pelo apoio e por lerem essa história e espero que gostem desse capítulo também! **

**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Novos sentimentos**

- Nii-san... – o rapaz de cabelos verdes suspirava olhando para as montanhas que cortavam o céu escuro à sua frente. Fora ali, não muito longe que eles haviam lutado entre si. Ali que ele havia perdido seu irmão pela segunda vez. - Pare de pensar nessas coisas Shun! Você veio aqui com uma missão e vai cumpri-la! – se reprovou mentalmente cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Há algo de errado Shun? – era a voz de Saori que estava parada na porta da varanda. Passou pela mesa redonda de madeira que estava no meio dela e se aproximou do cavaleiro que estava apoiado no parapeito. – Escute, me desculpe por ter te trazido até tão perto de onde seu irmão morreu...

- Não se preocupe Saori-san – respondeu com um sorriso gentil – Não quero mais ficar lamentando pela perda dele e além do mais eu sou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e quero ajudar você a meus amigos como puder.

- Fico feliz em saber disso Shun. Tatsume já serviu o jantar, vai nos acompanhar?

- Sim, claro.

O jantar seguiu silencioso, ninguém ali tinha assuntos em comum. Por vezes Saori dizia algo à Tatsume em relação à Fundação, mas não passou disso.

Assim que terminou o rapaz pediu licença para ir ao quarto, disse que estava cansado e que se precisasse de alguma coisa era só chamar, mas a verdade é que não estava confortável estando ali. Nunca havia passado mais de alguns minutos com Saori e seu mordomo desagradável e agora teria que passar dias! Não que fosse algo que ele achasse ruim, apenas não se sentia confortável com a situação.

Preferia ter ido junto dos outros, poderia ter até mesmo revisto seu mestre na Ilha de Andrômeda, mas antes que pudesse ter se pronunciado Seiya já havia decidido que ele ficaria com Saori! Não teve nem mesmo alternativas!

Sem nem trocar de roupa se jogou na cama de solteiro que havia em um dos quartos. Ali havia outras duas camas, ambas vazias. Sua mente vagou até o dia anterior quando haviam voado até a Ilha do Espectro em busca da máscara da armadura de sagitário. Por que e quem faria tudo aquilo por uma simples máscara? O santuário já tinha todas as outras peças, não necessitavam daquela.

Virou o corpo para o outro lado, seu pensamento agora se fixava em outra coisa. Hyoga.

Se não fosse por ele teria se afogado! Nunca havia comentado com ninguém, mas tinha certo receio de água... Ainda em seu treinamento havia tentando muitas vezes ficar sem respirar naquele mar violento para que no futuro pudesse ganhar a armadura de Andrômeda, nunca havia obtido bons resultados, apenas pulmões cheios de água salgada. No dia em que aceitou o desafio de ser preso à rocha realmente achou que fosse morrer, se não fosse pela idéia de rever ser irmão ele não estaria ali agora... E quando pensou que estava livre de mares abertos foi vitima de um ataque daqueles!

"_Tenho que lembrar de agradecê-lo... De novo..."_

Sorriu com esse pensamento, havia feito Hyoga prometer que não iria ajudá-lo, mas pelo visto o loiro não havia dito a verdade. Fechou os olhos e flashes de imagens corriam diante deles. Hyoga caindo em seus braços, Hyoga o ajudando a se levantar, Hyoga sorrindo... O que estaria fazendo naquele momento?

"_Hyoga..."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte, preparou um café com sanduíche e se dirigiu à varanda. Sentou em um dos bancos e deixou o copo em cima da mesinha redonda. O céu estava acinzentado, mas não parecia que iria chover. O vento frio da manhã batia contra seu corpo fazendo-o sentir arrepios, mesmo assim não saiu de lá. Olhava novamente para as montanhas, tinha vontade de ir até lá. O lugar onde Ikki havia sido soterrado era bem atrás delas... Se fosse rápido poderia voltar antes de alguém acordar. Sentia algo o chamando até lá, uma energia que parecia crescer a cada instante. Era conhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. Precisava ir até lá...

- Melhor não. – disse num sussurro para si mesmo e voltou à atenção ao sanduíche nas mãos. – Não posso deixá-los sozinhos...

As horas passavam devagar e tudo parecia estar tranqüilo, ainda não haviam recebido noticias de nenhum dos três cavaleiros, o que podia ser algo bom ou muito ruim na opinião de Andrômeda.

Quase ao fim da tarde receberam uma terrível notícia por meio da TV, a sede da fundação Kido – a casa de Saori e a mansão onde ele próprio estava passando os dias havia também sido incendiada. As imagens no aparelho mostravam vários caminhões do corpo de bombeiros tentando diminuir o fogo e recuperar mobílias, por sorte não havia ninguém na casa. Shun proibiu Saori e Tatsume de voltarem ao local, estava claro para ele que aquele ataque tinha sido proposital e ninguém deveria se aproximar de lá, infelizmente o mordomo não o ouviu e sem que ninguém percebesse voltou para a mansão pensando poder salvar algo de valor.

A fuga do mordomo trouxe conseqüências ruins, os inimigos haviam encontrado o lugar onde estavam escondidos e com isso Shun teve que combater o cavaleiro de Fogo. A luta estava sendo difícil pra ele afinal não dava para segurar as chamas com suas correntes e, além disso, a fumaça começava a se infiltrar em seus pulmões fazendo ele se sentir mais fraco a cada segundo. Sua visão estava cada vez mais escura e turva e ele sentia seus sentidos sumirem um após o outro. Perdeu a força nas pernas deixando o corpo cair no meio de todas aquelas chamas, sua pele parecia fumegar e ele sentia o cheiro de carne queimada, não ousava olhar para o próprio corpo, sabia que estava queimando. Será que ele morreria ali tão perto do irmão? Seu irmão estava perto... Muito perto... Ele podia sentir a energia que havia vindo das montanhas, estava forte agora. Era dele. Ikki.

"_Nii-san... Está vivo?"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Horas haviam se passado desde então, o dia estava acabando e Shiryu havia chegado da China não havia muito tempo. Todos pareciam felizes com a volta de Fênix, Saori até mesmo mandou Tatsumi fazer alguns aperitivos e bebidas. Depois de uma longa conversa sobre os recentes ataques os cavaleiros cansados se preparam para dormir. Voltariam para a mansão ao amanhecer.

- Como estão seus braços? – Ikki perguntou quando os dois se encontravam a sós num dos quartos. – Você se queimou não foi?

- Só um pouco, não foi nada demais... – Shun respondeu com um sorriso que parecia não sair do rosto.

- Se eu tivesse chegado antes isso não teria acontecido.

Ikki pegou o braço do irmão com uma mão e o virava para ver as conseqüências daquela batalha.

- Foi só no braço? É melhor ir se lavar, pode infeccionar. E sua respiração, já está melhor? Você respirou muita fumaç...

O mais velho parou ao ouvir a risada de Shun. O menor puxou o braço de volta e balançou a cabeça.

Aquele era realmente o irmão que conhecia. Aquele irmão que se preocupava com os mínimos arranhões e topadas. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia prender o riso.

- Eu estou bem nii-san! É muito bom tê-lo de volta! – o rapaz dizia dando-lhe um abraço meio sem jeito.

Um vento gelado bateu chamando a atenção de Shun para a janela, andou até lá para fechá-la e então viu uma sombra andando por entre as árvores espessas que se encontravam mais à frente. A sombra sentou próxima a um tronco e a luz da lua clareou seu rosto, era Hyoga quem estava lá fora.

Uma vontade imensa de saber o porquê de ele estar ali longe de todos tomou conta de Shun. Pediu licença ao irmão que já estava deitado numa das camas e foi até a sala onde Seiya ainda pegava salgadinhos da mesa e Shiryu olhava as estrelas na varanda. Aproximou-se do amigo, Seiya havia estado com o Cisne durante todo o dia, se tivesse acontecido algo ele deveria saber.

- Seiya, o que houve com Hyoga? – perguntou em tom baixo.

- O que aconteceu? Por que pergunta? – Pégaso parecia despreocupado enquanto enchia a boca com mais comida.

- Bem, ele não está bem está? Senão não estaria lá fora sozinho...

- Acho melhor deixar ele Shun... – a voz do garoto agora ganhava um tom meio triste e preocupado.

- Por quê? Aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa não foi?

- Bem, acho que ele ia acabar te contando mesmo então... – depois de um breve suspiro ele continua - Olha, ele não disse tudo o que aconteceu na Sibéria. Acontece que ele e o mestre acabaram lutando entre si e... Hyoga o matou. Eu nem imagino o que ele deve estar passando agora... Matar o próprio mestre com quem conviveu durante tanto tempo, deve estar sendo duro pra ele. Eu juro que nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo daquele jeito... Ele chorou tanto que eu nem soube o que... Shun?

Shun não ouviu nenhuma palavra depois de _"Hyoga o matou". _Abriu a porta da sala e em passos rápidos foi até onde o loiro estava. Abraçou o próprio corpo ao sentir como estava frio do lado de fora e parou a poucos passos de onde o outro se encontrava. Hyoga estava com o rosto abaixado e os braços envolvendo os joelhos dobrados, era impossível ver seu rosto daquele jeito. Ele não se movia e agia como se ninguém estivesse ali, mesmo tendo notado a presença do japonês.

Shun deu um passo à frente e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi logo interrompido pela voz rouca do Cisne:

- Vá embora.

- Seiya me contou o que aconteceu. – Shun continuou não dando atenção ao que o outro havia dito. – Sobre seu mestre...

- E daí? Já disse pra ir embora. – sua voz estava mais baixa que de costume e ele ainda mantinha o rosto baixo.

Andrômeda continuou onde estava, queria ficar ali com Hyoga mesmo que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. O simples pensamento de deixá-lo ali sozinho no estado em que estava fazia seu coração doer. Não podia ir embora. Não conseguia.

- Você é surdo ou é simplesmente idiota?

Hyoga finalmente levantou o rosto, as lágrimas secas em suas bochechas diziam claramente que ele havia chorado mais um pouco pela morte do mestre. A pergunta tinha um tom de raiva e ironia o que deixou o mais novo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e assustado. O russo não esperando resposta continuou no mesmo tom:

- Não percebeu que seu irmão está vivo? E você está fazendo o que aqui, tentando me fazer sentir melhor?

- Eu só achei que...

- Que eu quisesse falar sobre isso? Não quero. E não quero e nem preciso que você fique perto de mim.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Não preciso que fique perto de mim"_

Quantas vezes aquela frase já havia passado por sua cabeça desde a noite passada? Não sabia dizer. Não sabia também por que não parava de recordar o rosto triste, a voz rancorosa que tentava em vão esconder o que estava realmente sentindo. Não sabia por que sentia aquela pontada no coração como se alguém o estivesse arranhando por dentro. Ele devia estar feliz! Seu irmão havia retornado, ele _tinha_ que ficar feliz!

"_Não quero que fique perto de mim"_

Sentiu um leve tremor nas mãos quase deixando cair a porcelana importada que segurava. Deixou o bule na mesa e deu um gole no chá que havia transbordado de sua xícara. Ele estava sozinho naquela mesa cheia de pratos, xícaras, frutas e pequenos bolos cortados em forma de quadrado. Ikki estava dormindo desde a noite anterior e ele não se atreveria a ir chamar Hyoga. Se o Cisne não gostava de sua companhia não iria forçá-lo a tê-la. Outra pontada e novamente o rosto abaixado de Hyoga.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e levou as mãos ao rosto como se pudesse apagar aquela imagem que não ia embora.

- O que foi, está com dor de cabeça?

Shun levantou os olhos, Ikki estava puxando uma cadeira e começava a se servir de tudo o que conseguia por as mãos. Imaginou quanto tempo fazia que o irmão não tinha uma refeição decente.

Pegou um pedaço do bolo de laranja para acompanhá-lo.

- Não, estou bem. Só com um pouco de sono.

- Sabe, Shun. Eu sei que as últimas semanas foram terríveis e eu te fiz sofrer...

- Não pense desse jeito nii-san. Isso é passado, o importante é que você está aqui de volta. – disse com um sorriso verdadeiro que destacava seus traços.

- Sim, mas é exatamente isso que pretendo fazer. Esquecer o passado. E por isso eu gostaria que saíssemos juntos hoje. Acho que você também deve estar precisando de um pouco de distração. Aposto que ainda não teve a chance de passear por ai, não é?

O mais novo balançou a cabeça e ainda sorria.

- Ficarei muito feliz em te acompanhar nii-san!

Minutos depois Shun se encontrava sentado nos primeiros degraus da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar, fazia planos de onde ir com o irmão. Por um instante se lembrou dos pais. Não sabia nada sobre eles e nem Ikki, os dois eram novos demais para se lembrar de alguma coisa. A única informação que haviam dado aos dois sobre esse assunto era o local onde haviam sido enterrados. Já fazia muitos anos que não ia visitá-los, talvez Ikki gostasse de ir.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela alta que ficava um pouco mais à frente, estava um dia bonito sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. O clima estava agradável, aquele era com certeza um bom dia para sair de casa. Além do mais, parte da casa que havia sido destruída no incêndio estava agora sendo reconstruída e vários homens com suas ferramentas não paravam de entrar e sair e fazer barulhos insuportáveis com seus instrumentos de obra!

Ouviu passos descendo os degraus atrás de si, devia ser Ikki. Virou o corpo já se preparando para dizer como ele tinha demorado, mas ao ver quem era sentiu-se travar de imediato e o sorriso em seu rosto se desmanchou no mesmo instante. Tentou voltar à atenção para a janela, mas não conseguia fingir que Hyoga não estava ali.

"_Por que não vai embora logo?"_

Novamente a pontada em seu peito. O loiro permaneceu parado no último degrau.

Dessa vez Shun sentiu uma estranha ardência na face, mas não iria se virar. Se Hyoga não gostava de sua companhia ele que saísse de lá!

- Shun? – O loiro o chamou quase sem jeito, mas não se aproximou.

O outro não respondeu, até por que não tinha o que dizer. Continuou olhando pelo vidro, mas sua atenção estava voltada para Hyoga.

- Olha, sobre ontem... – Sua voz era fria e quase sem emoção. – Eu estava nervoso e acabei descontando em você. Eu não quis dizer nada daquilo...

- Não, você está em seu direito. Eu é que não deveria tentar me meter em seus assuntos... Mas tudo bem, eu entendi. Pode deixar que não vou mais te perturbar. – Shun olhou para trás mostrando um discreto sorriso.

- Não é isso. – O russo pareceu ligeiramente sem graça ao olhar nos olhos do outro. – Você não me perturba, eu só não gosto de falar sobre certas coisas...

Os dois não puderam terminar a conversa, Ikki agora descia os degraus de encontro ao irmão. Não pareceu perceber que estava interrompendo alguma coisa.

- Vamos?

Shun apenas sorriu e seguiu o mais velho, mas antes de ir voltou-se para o loiro que começava a subir as escadas.

- Hyoga? Por que não sai um pouco hoje? Seria bom pra distrair a cabeça.

O loiro nada disse, mas concordou com a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shun havia pensado que aquele seria um dia normal, mas foi o completo oposto disso. O santuário havia mandado novos cavaleiros ao Japão, muito mais poderosos do que os outros. Eram cavaleiros de Prata e haviam encurralado Seiya numa praia próxima à mansão. Saori pediu para que todos se encontrassem nas ruínas do coliseu, achava que falar sobre aquilo na mansão não seria seguro.

Seiya contou tudo o que havia acontecido, contou também sobre sua mestra Marin, sobre a mensagem que ela havia deixado na areia _"Proteja Atena"_ e que um dos cavaleiros inimigos havia dito que ela era sua irmã desaparecida. Mas o fato mais extraordinário daquele dia que tinha tudo para ser um dia comum, não tinha sido o aparecimento de novos inimigos ou a notícia sobre Marin, mas foi ali naquelas ruínas que os cinco cavaleiros de bronze descobriram que Saori era na verdade a reencarnação da deusa.

As surpresas não pararam por aí, naquela noite eles foram atacados por outro cavaleiro de prata e misteriosos cavaleiros com armaduras nunca vistas antes apareceram durante a batalha.

Mais tarde Saori mostrou aos rapazes a base escondida que ela mantinha debaixo do Coliseu. Ali se encontravam computadores, radares e vários funcionários e cientistas que trabalhavam para a fundação. Depois de conversarem mais sobre os ataques recebidos naquele dia ficou decidido que Seiya, acompanhado de Shiryu e Shun iriam até a Grécia para terem mais conhecimento sobre a área do Santuário.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dois dias haviam se passado desde então. A ida aos limites do santuário não havia sido tão tranqüila quando achavam que seria e Shiryu acabou tendo sérios ferimentos nos olhos. Tinham acabado de voltar do hospital, Shiryu havia ido embora com Shunrey para tentar se recuperar. Além do mais tinham descoberto mais sobre os cavaleiros de aço que estavam ao seu lado.

Shun estava agora numa espécie de varanda na parte de trás da casa, estava sentado num banco de madeira de dois lugares e olhava para o jardim que ficava alguns metros à frente. Sentia-se culpado por Shiryu. Se ele não tivesse sido tão fraco, se ele tivesse lutado com vontade e não tivesse caído no truque do cavaleiro de Perseu aquilo não teria acontecido!

Inclinou o corpo e levou as mãos ao rosto, não conseguia parar de se sentir culpado! Foi então que ouviu a voz do Dragão em sua cabeça _"Sei que faria o mesmo por mim"_, a mão de Hyoga em seu ombro e seu sorriso consolador. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de leve e se surpreendeu ao perceber o rubor que aquela lembrança lhe causava. Não podia negar que estar perto do russo o fazia sentir bem, mas não entendia o motivo de seu corpo reagir daquela maneira!

- Está tudo bem?

A voz do Cisne chamou sua atenção, estava parado apenas alguns passos de distância. Levantou os olhos para ele e sentiu a queimação em seu rosto aumentar e descer pela garganta, chegando até o peito. Arregalou os grandes olhos verdes, não esperava que Hyoga estivesse bem ali e justo quando estava pensando nele! Voltou o olhar para os joelhos e a queimação dentro de si pareceu diminuir.

- Estou.

- Ainda está pensando no Shiryu? Ele vai ficar bem...

O russo ocupou o lugar vazio ao seu lado e cruzou as pernas. Um formigamento estranho crescia a cada segundo dentro da barriga de Shun. Hyoga estava tão perto que seus braços e pernas quase se tocavam. Por que aquele sofá era tão estreito?

- Ei, você tem certeza que está bem?

Hyoga se inclinou e levou uma mão até a testa de Andrômeda. O mais novo ficou alguns segundos sem reação, sabia que seu rosto estava quente, mas por quê? Não estava doente, estava? Ficou de pé num impulso e ajeitou a franja que Hyoga havia tirado do lugar. Olhou para o russo que o encarava com uma expressão estranha, seus olhos azuis fixados nos dele. E novamente o rubor, aquele maldito rubor! E o silêncio! Ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa não tinha? Estava agindo de modo estranho e sabia disso.

- Eu estou bem ok? Eu só... Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho. Sabe... Pensar sobre tudo que está acontecendo...

Sorriu para mostrar que estava falando a verdade, o loiro se levantou entendendo o recado e fez o caminho de volta para dentro da casa. Shun voltou a se sentar, uma mão a cada lado do corpo. Suspirou e todo o nervosismo que parecia estar sentido desapareceu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naquela noite após uma discussão com Seiya, Ikki saiu da casa. Os outros três cavaleiros restantes se juntam novamente na base do coliseu, sem ninguém perceber um novo cavaleiro de prata se aproxima: Jamian, o domador de corvos, rapta Saori debaixo dos olhos dos cavaleiros. Seiya corre atrás da deusa, deixando Hyoga e Shun para trás.

Depois de derrotarem os fracos inimigos que os impediam de seguir, os dois finalmente conseguem ir atrás de Pégaso.

A corrente de Andrômeda mostrava claramente a direção de onde Saori e Seiya estavam indo, isso até chegar a uma grande cadeia de morros perto de uma estrada. Ali a energia começou a ficar mais longe e mais fraca. Shun olhava para a cadeia pensativo. Com certeza a corrente seria muito útil na hora de escalar aquele lugar. Prendeu a corrente triangular numa parte do morro à frente. Hyoga estava parado ao seu lado esperando para ver o que Andrômeda faria. Shun olhou para o outro, pensou em falar para ele se segurar em sua cintura como havia feito dias atrás na Ilha do Espectro, mas apenas aquele pensamento já conseguiu deixa-lo sem graça. Virou pra frente agradecendo aos céus por estar escuro e Hyoga não poder ver como seu rosto havia ficado vermelho novamente.

Sem dizer nada deu um impulso e foi puxado para frente, depois de chegar ao outro lado gritou:

- Hyoga, vou jogar a corrente e te puxar ta bom?

O Cisne não respondeu, Shun fez como havia dito e Hyoga prendeu a corrente de metal em volta do braço esquerdo. Quase no mesmo instante Shun se arrependeu da idéia, Hyoga era pesado e ele não tinha onde se apoiar naquele lugar, apenas a corrente se prendia a uma rocha saliente que parecia que não iria aquentar por muito mais tempo. O mais novo se inclinou quando o loiro finalmente alcançou a borda e o ajudou a subir com o braço livre.

Hyoga olhou em volta. Do outro lado haviam mais morros e precipícios escuros. Olhou para Shun, o garoto massageava o braço dolorido por causa do peso de carregar Hyoga e ao mesmo tempo se segurar na rocha.

- Acho melhor ficar aqui.

- Eu estou bem. E você não vai conseguir andar tudo isso sem a corrente, é impossível!

- Não vou fazer isso, só quero dar uma olhada e você não precisa vir. A corrente não sabe onde Seiya está e nós não vamos ficar andando por ai sem saber pra onde ir. É melhor ficar aqui e esperar.

O japonês não respondeu, concordou com a cabeça e sentou no chão de pedra ainda segurando o braço. Retirou o capacete e deixou-o ao lado do corpo. Ficou observando Hyoga andando ali por perto, tentando enxergar alguma coisa dentro daquele imenso precipício. Começou a sentir os olhos pesarem, a noite estava bonita como há muito tempo não ficava. Não conseguia ver a lua de onde estava, mas as estrelas brilhavam forte. Sentiu as pálpebras fechando sem seu consentimento, estava muito cansado...

Passou uma meia hora até que Hyoga finalmente voltasse para onde o outro estava. Sentou-se na direção oposta, ficando quase de frente ao cavaleiro adormecido. Também retirou o capacete e deixou o corpo encostar-se à pedra. Pensava se tinha feito o certo em parar a procura por Seiya, mas não podia deixar Shun seguir machucado e sem forças. O garoto tinha acabado de voltar de uma batalha na Grécia, ele pelo menos tinha tido mais tempo para descansar.

"_Deve estar realmente cansado pra dormir numa situação dessas"_

Deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios e ficou observando-o por um momento. Seu rosto parecia quase angelical com a luz das estrelas batendo em sua pele branca. Era quase a mesma visão que tinha tido no torneio quando viu Shun em meio de suas correntes. Gostava de ficar perto do rapaz. Por algum motivo ele lhe transmitia uma coisa boa, uma paz... Aquele rosto era capaz de acalmar qualquer pessoa, tão pacifico e sereno. Era até difícil acreditar que existisse.

Fechou os olhos espantando os pensamentos e se deixou levar pelo sono que vinha. Amanhã ele se preocuparia com Seiya e Saori... Mas naquele momento ele não conseguia mais pensar em nada.

(continua...)


	9. Lembranças

**E mais um capítulo depois de dois meses! joga confetes**

**Antes de mais nada perdão pelo capítulo chato, mas eu realmente estava sem ideias sobre o que escrever nessa parte... Então atirei pra todos os lados até que finalmente saiu alguma coisa (mesmo que não tenha sido uma coisa muito boa)  
E desculpe também pelo nome do capítulo que não tem muito a ver com o capítulo em sí, mas quem presta atenção nos nomes mesmo ne? **

**Geeente, a fic fez um ano em junho, como o tempo voooa TT Mas agora o final está próximo! Acho que em mais dois ou três capítulos ela termina.**

**Ah antes de eu deixar vocês se deleitarem com meu trabalho (cof até parece) umas observações:**

**(1) Sim, o nome do hospital é Toei O.o  
(2) O rio que tentei descrever aparece no filme de Abel (mas o laguinho foi idéia minha u.u). **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 – Lembranças**

_No capítulo anterior:_

_Saori havia sido levada pelo cavaleiro de Corvo. Seiya foi atrás dela deixando Hyoga e Shun para trás. Os dois tentavam encontrar Pégaso, mas não havia nenhum sinal de seu cosmo ou de outro cavaleiro._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Horas já haviam se passado desde então. Hyoga e Shun haviam derrotado Jamian, Shina e outros dois cavaleiros de prata e agora estavam no hospital Toei, onde Seiya descansava depois de ter recebido vários ferimentos ao tentar salvar Saori.

Shun parecia o mais preocupado dos três, fazia tão pouco tempo que Shiryu havia partido e agora era Seiya quem estava ferido, além de tudo Ikki fazia questão de desaparecer sem dar qualquer explicação!

Saori, que estava junto dos três deixou o quarto depois de um chamado importante de um dos cavaleiros de aço.Andrômeda tinha o olhar cabisbaixo, pegou a única cadeira que havia no quarto e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Foi culpa minha não foi? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Seiya.

- Como poderia ter sido culpa sua? – O loiro pareceu surpreso com a pergunta e se aproximou do mais novo.

- Você percebeu que eu não ia agüentar andar aquilo tudo à noite e me pediu pra descansar. Se não tivéssemos parado, poderíamos ter encontrado os dois e isso não teria acontecido.

Hyoga não sabia o que dizer. Como Shun havia chegado a uma conclusão tão absurda? Deixou o japonês continuar antes de dizer que estava enganado.

- Eu sou um fraco mesmo. A única razão que ganhei daquele cavaleiro foi por que nii-san já havia praticamente derrotado o coitado...

- Está falando besteira Shun. – Hyoga finalmente se pronunciou. – Se você não estivesse lá eu é que estaria numa cama de hospital. Ou pior. Esqueceu quantas vezes me ajudou nessa batalha? Eu vi a sua força e realmente me surpreendeu, não esperava que você tivesse evoluído tanto... E eu pedi para descansar por que eu sabia que andar por ali sem ter idéia de onde estávamos pisando seria besteira. Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua ou minha, e tenho certeza de que a senhorita e Seiya pensam a mesma coisa.

O japonês olhou para o russo, seu olhar melancólico pareceu diminuir um pouco. Era bom conversar com Hyoga. Sentia que poderia se abrir com o loiro a qualquer hora sem que ele o julgasse. Mas algo o incomodava, Hyoga nunca falava de si mesmo. Já era de se esperar; desde que o conheceu ele era assim. A única coisa que sabia sobre o russo era que havia perdido sua mãe num acidente de navio e foi mandado ao Japão, terra de seu pai, que não havia sido encontrado e com isso acabou sendo mandado para o orfanato. Se ao menos tivessem um tempo longe dessas batalhas poderia tentar descobrir mais sobre ele, poderiam realmente ser bons amigos!

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Saori que entrava aflita no quarto. Os cavaleiros de aço haviam encontrado Ikki na Ilha da Rainha da Morte para tentar derrotar o homem que havia transformado aquele lugar num inferno. Os dois, junto com Seiya, vão até a Ilha para ajudar Fênix.

OoOoOoOoOoO

De volta à mansão Seiya e Ikki discutem quanto à recuperação de Shiryu. Ikki acaba deixando o grupo novamente e graças a essa discussão Seiya decide partir para Jamiel em busca de Mu que talvez soubesse de alguma coisa para ajudar o Dragão. Pégaso partiu na manhã seguinte deixando Saori aos cuidados de Hyoga e Shun.

Felizmente para todos nada de mais parecia estar acontecendo, o dia corria normalmente e Saori pôde se dedicar um pouco mais aos assuntos relacionados aos negócios. Hyoga aproveitava para manter o corpo em forma da melhor maneira que sabia, nadando, e quando não estava dentro d'água passava horas dentro do ginásio se exercitando. Agora que estavam sendo constantemente atacados não podia simplesmente parar e relaxar! Além do mais tinha agora a responsabilidade de estar lutando por uma deusa!

Shun por outro lado não passava perto daquele ginásio desde antes de ser mandando para a Ilha. Sabia que era errado não treinar o corpo para as batalhas, mas sabia também que nunca tinha sido bom em combates corpo-a-corpo. Preferia contar com suas correntes e a força de seu cosmo do que com sua força física. Ficou a manhã toda andando pelo jardim, descobrindo caminhos novos e às vezes sentando sobre as sombras das árvores apenas ouvindo os sons relaxantes daquele lugar. Entre suas descobertas estava um pequeno "rio" que passava quase no final da propriedade. Não era feito de terra e sim de pedras de concreto de cor clara, a água era rasa, chegava apenas à altura dos pés e alguns pequenos peixes nadavam rapidamente por ali. Ao final do rio a água chegava a um pequeno lago com pedras e mais peixes. Ajoelhou-se próximo ao lago e encostou as pontas dos dedos de uma mão na superfície gelada. A água era tão limpa que chegava a ser transparente!

Inclinou-se um pouco para ver seu próprio reflexo deformado pelas pequenas ondas, não achava que havia mudado fisicamente durante os anos. Ainda tinha aquele rosto frágil e delicado que sempre quis perder. Como ser um cavaleiro tendo um rosto daqueles? Ninguém nunca o levava a sério e sempre o achavam fraco demais apenas por causa de sua aparência.

- Talvez eu fosse mais forte se parecesse mais com nii-san... –sussurrou pra sim mesmo enquanto se apoiava nas mãos para levantar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hyoga já havia perdido completamente a noção de quanto tempo estava naquela piscina, havia acordado cedo, tomado café sozinho, como geralmente fazia, e desde então estava ali. Já fazia tempo desde que não nadava em uma piscina aquecida. Perto dos mares congelados da Sibéria aquilo era no mínimo aconchegante. Inspirou todo o ar que conseguiu e deixou o corpo afundar até o piso azulado, fechou os olhos e deixou a mente se esvaziar. Dez minutos, vinte? Já havia parado de contar, sabia que podia permanecer ali sem respirar por muito mais tempo, logo não tinha com o que se preocupar. Mas sentia algo estranho, como se alguém o chamasse, mesmo não escutando voz alguma. Alguém estava ali no ginásio com certeza. Num impulso subiu até a superfície apoiando os braços na borda. Shun estava ajoelhado na sua frente e tinha um olhar ansioso.

- O que foi? – o russo perguntou sério.

- Nada, eu... Eu cheguei aqui e estava esperando você, mas estava demorando tanto lá embaixo que eu... Achei que...

- Que eu tinha me afogado? – Hyoga continuava sério e olhava fixamente para o mais novo.

Shun sentiu parte de seu rosto esquentar e baixou os olhos. Sentia-se um bobo. Como se alguém como Hyoga fosse se afogar em uma piscina! Levantou-se ainda sem graça enquanto o Cisne saia de dentro d'água e se enrolava em uma toalha azul marinho. Notou um sorriso discreto em seu rosto e pensou que, com certeza, Hyoga estava pensando em como ele era idiota!

- Então, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Bem, o almoço está pronto então eu vim avisar. Você tomou café da manhã tão cedo que deve estar com fome.

- Na verdade estou mesmo. Pode ir na frente, eu ainda tenho que tomar um banho antes.

O japonês estava quase saindo, quando foi chamado pelo russo.

- Você não vai fazer nada hoje vai?

- Não, por quê?

- Bem, já que não tem muita coisa pra se fazer por aqui de repente você gostaria de dar uma volta?

O mais novo se surpreendeu com o pedido, mas aceitou quase instantaneamente. E então, horas depois os dois amigos caminhavam sem rumo pelas ruas da redondeza. Àquela hora do dia não havia quase movimento de pedestres e apenas alguns carros passavam pelo asfalto. Conversavam sobre coisas banais, comentando sobre a diversidade de lojas e o modo como alguns jovens se vestiam. Hyoga estava mais acostumado a tudo aquilo, pois mesmo morando em um pequeno vilarejo da desértica Sibéria ainda tinha contato com tecnologia e pessoas, ao contrário de Shun que havia passado os últimos seis anos numa ilha rústica, praticamente abandonada pela civilização. Andrômeda gostava de contar sobre seus dias na Ilha e de como não tinham nada daquilo por lá e o russo se divertia ensinando ao outro como funcionavam as coisas que ele achava tão simples, mas que pareciam surpreendentes aos olhos do japonês.

Aos passantes os dois não passavam de adolescentes normais que deveriam estar na escola àquela hora. De nada sabiam sobre a vida que levavam e nem ao menos lembravam de seus rostos que há pouco tempo estavam nas tevês e jornais. Pensavam apenas em como era incomum ver jovens com tal beleza passeando juntos. Hyoga chamava atenção por seus cabelos loiros rebeldes e seus olhos azuis tão límpidos e um pouco repuxados nos cantos. Seu rosto bem delineado e nariz fino e comprido denunciavam que era estrangeiro, talvez de algum país europeu. Shun por sua vez tinha uma mistura de inocência e maturidade em seus traços, seus olhos eram grandes e esverdeados, coisa incomum de se ver entre os nipônicos, e mostravam um brilho único. O nariz também fino, mas menor do que o do outro, era delicado como todo o resto. Seus lábios não eram finos nem grossos, mas do tamanho exato para seu rosto.

- Você realmente nunca foi ao cinema? – o russo sorria olhando para o mar que se estendia ao longo daquela rua.

- Nunca. E nós já tivemos alguma chance de fazer algo normal desde que o senhor Kido nos adotou? – Shun dizia em tom de brincadeira, olhando para as pedras brancas na calçada.

- Estamos fazendo agora. – o loiro se voltou para o amigo arrancando um sorriso espontâneo dele. – O problema é saber até quando vamos poder fazer isso...

- Sim. Nesse momento mesmo alguém pode estar vindo atrás de nós.

Hyoga encarou o rapaz por alguns segundos, ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas os olhos agora pareciam cabisbaixos. Os braços esbranquiçados abraçavam o próprio corpo e ele ainda olhava para a calçada. Levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça e respirou fundo deixando o cheiro da maresia entrar em seus pulmões. Tentou lembrar das vezes que havia estado naquela praia, quando ainda moravam no orfanato às vezes iam jogar bola naquela areia e alguns se arriscavam no mar. Ele mesmo era um dos que adoravam ir mergulhar nas águas salgadas, o que dava muita dor de cabeça as pobres moças que trabalhavam no orfanato e tinham que cuidar para que ninguém se afogasse ou fosse para muito longe. O orfanato... Tinha algumas boas memórias de lá, de quando ainda tinham direito a uma infância normal.

- Shun, o que acha de irmos ao orfanato? – a pergunta saiu antes mesmo que pudesse pensar.

- O que aconteceu com você hoje heim? Me convidando pra passear e agora pra ir ao orfanato. Juro que nunca esperei por nenhum dos dois convites!

- É tão estranho assim que eu queira sair daquela casa?

- Não, mas é estranho você sair com outra pessoa! – o garoto deixou uma risada tímida escapar de sua boca.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser ir – o loiro pareceu um pouco sem graça – Eu também nem sei por que perguntei isso.

- Provavelmente por que você quer ir. Eu vou sim. Vai ser bom visitar aquele lugar e é tão perto daqui. Lembro que nós vínhamos muito brincar nessa praia. Mas nii-san nunca me deixava entrar na água, apenas molhar meus pés.

- Você deve estar muito feliz por tê-lo de volta...

Shun não respondeu, apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Não sabia se "tê-lo de volta" era a coisa certa para se dizer, afinal nenhum deles era mais o mesmo de antes. E além do mais Ikki raramente estava presente.

Depois de caminharem mais um pouco finalmente chegaram ao local onde haviam passado alguns anos de suas infâncias. Shun foi o primeiro a entrar, abrindo o portão de ferro escuro que dava para o pátio onde ficavam alguns brinquedos.

- Está quieto por aqui. – observou enquanto olhava para os lados procurando por alguém.

- Talvez as crianças estejam na escola.

- Talvez... – chegou até a porta de vidro que levava para dentro da casa e a abriu, deixando apenas metade do corpo entrar. – Ola?

Uma menina não muito mais velha apareceu vestindo uniforme, tinha os cabelos negros presos num coque e as mãos juntas na frente do corpo.

- Boa tarde, pois não?

- Boa tarde. Nós costumávamos viver aqui quando pequenos e estávamos passando por essa rua. Se não for incomodo importa-se se nós andássemos um pouco por aqui? Eu gostaria muito de relembrar os momentos que passei aqui. – o mais novo falava de forma calma e educada.

- Bem, nós só autorizamos visitas com o visto da direção... E além do mais quase todo mundo foi acompanhar as crianças na visita ao zoológico e eu estou sozinha, não poderia acompanhá-los... – A garota parecia um pouco sem graça ao olhar diretamente para Shun.

- Ah, mas não vamos fazer nada! E não precisaria nos acompanhar, afinal nós já moramos aqui. Eu prometo que não vamos nos demorar!

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Você é sempre assim com as garotas? – Hyoga perguntou enquanto os dois subiam até o segundo andar na casa.

- Do que está falando? – Shun, que estava na frente, se voltou para o cisne.

- Ela parecia hipnotizada enquanto você falava! Só faltava ver estrelas. – o russo sorriu ao perceber o rosto de Shun ficar cada vez mais vermelho. – É sério, se você pedisse acho que ela dava as chaves pra você passar o fim de semana aqui.

O mais novo não deu atenção ao comentário e continuou subindo em silêncio. O segundo andar era onde ficavam os quartos meninos. Os das meninas eram no andar de baixo. Como a casa era pequena havia em média cinco camas em cada quarto e apenas um banheiro que todos tinham que dividir.

Shun andou direto até a porta do quarto que costumava dividir com outros e sentou-se na cama que costumava ser sua.

- Elas pareciam bem maiores antes... – disse passando a mão pelo lençol branco. – Você lembra que costumávamos ficar lendo aqui à noite? Na época em que você ainda não sabia japonês direito, eu te mostrava meus livros favoritos pra você tentar ler. – o garoto dizia em tom excitado, seus olhos brilhantes olhavam diretamente para Hyoga que estava encostado na porta.

- E nós sempre acabávamos dormindo antes de chegar à metade. – o loiro sorria surpreso com as lembranças que pensava ter esquecido pra sempre. – Fora as vezes quando seu irmão chegava e me mandava embora. Acho que ele nunca foi com a minha cara.

- Ele nunca foi com a cara de ninguém que se aproximasse de mim naquela época... – o rapaz se levantou e foi até a pequena janela que dava vista para a entrada do lugar. Era uma paisagem bonita, pois se podia ver o mar sem nada atrapalhando a visão. Apoiou as mãos na madeira e suspirou olhando para a imagem do sol que se aproximava da água. Seria bom se pudesse sempre ver o sol sem se preocupar com mais nada...

- Shun, se quiser ver mais alguma coisa é melhor irmos logo antes que seu feitiço acabe e aquela garota perceba que deixou dois estranhos entrarem aqui.

- Muito engraçado. – Virou o rosto para trás e olhou com desdém para o rapaz na porta.

Em seguida os dois voltaram para o andar debaixo, Shun queria de qualquer jeito passar na sala onde mais costumava passar o tempo. Era do tamanho de um quarto comum, mas tinham algumas mesinhas e cadeiras de plástico e uma pequena estante com livros infantis. Quando era menor adorava sentar naquelas cadeiras e ver as figuras nos livros, adorava também desenhar e colorir enquanto os outros meninos preferiam ficar do lado de fora jogando bola. Alguns lápis de cera ainda estavam espalhados pelo chão e um quadro grande cheio de desenhos feitos pelas crianças ocupava uma das paredes.

Enquanto isso Hyoga caminhava pelo parque na frente do orfanato. Sentou-se em um banco pintado de verde escuro e cruzou as pernas esperando pelo amigo. Perguntava-se o que estava fazendo ali, nunca tinha tido vontade de passar por aquele lugar antes, não se lembrava de quase nada sobre seus dias ali e nem fazia questão de lembrar. Ele já tinha outras lembranças que não conseguia esquecer e essas, mesmo sendo sofridas, pareciam tomar o lugar de qualquer outra.

Passou os braços pelas costas do banco e olhou para o céu. A luz forte do sol bateu em sua íris clara e ele instantaneamente abaixou o rosto fechando os olhos doloridos. Ouviu o rangido do balanço alguns metros à sua frente, Shun estava em um deles e balançava o corpo levemente olhando para os pés.

Naquele instante outra lembrança se desenterrava de sua mente: Ele estava no mesmo banco e Shun estava exatamente daquele jeito, mas seus pés ainda não alcançavam o chão de terra e ele olhava para algo em suas mãos. E sorria. Lembrou-se de ficar durante algum tempo fitando o garoto. Queria ir até ele, perguntar o que segurava, o que o estava fazendo sorrir daquele jeito, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se levantar alguns garotos se puseram na frente de Shun. Ele não ouviu o que estavam falando e nem pode ver o que estava acontecendo, viu apenas o menino caído na terra chorando em silencio enquanto os outros iam embora. Ao se aproximar viu seus joelhos e suas mãos arranhados pelo tombo, mas ele não chorava por causa dos ferimentos. Uma flor esmagada e suja jazia perto de suas pernas. Shun se preocupava mais com uma flor do que com ele mesmo... Lembrou-se de ter pedido para o menino não chorar, mas de nada adiantou. Correu até um arbusto próximo a entrada e pegou a flor mais bonita que encontrou para então correr de volta até onde ele estava. Ajoelhou-se na sua frente e mostrou-lhe a flor. "_Não chore. É pra você. E sempre que quiser outra eu vou te dar, prometo."_

- Meu deus... – sussurrou para si mesmo escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Eu realmente espero que ele não se lembre _disso!_

- Hyoga.

O russo descobriu o rosto e se deparou com Shun inclinado em sua frente. Seu nariz a poucos centímetros de distância.

- O que?

- Você está vermelho. No que está pensando? – o mais novo sorriu achando graça da expressão do outro.

Hyoga apenas fechou a cara e levantou se desviando de Shun. Guardou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou em direção ao portão de entrada. – Vamos embora. – Foi a única coisa que disse, sem olhar para trás.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Hyoga, já quer ir embora? Não quer ficar aqui mais um pouco?

Shun andava alguns passos atrás e olhava para o céu alaranjado e o mar calmo. O russo parou e olhou para trás esperando o outro se aproximar. Não sabia ao certo se queria ficar ali, afinal haviam deixado Saori sozinha na mansão. Mas se algo estivesse acontecendo saberia e por isso não precisava se preocupar, pelo menos não naquele momento. Ainda sem dizer nada, andou até a areia e se sentou próximo à água, mas não perto o suficiente para que se molhasse, Shun se acomodou ao seu lado cruzando as pernas e apoiando os braços nelas.

O sol começava a se pôr e parecia estar tocando a água. Algumas estrelas já começavam a se fazer visíveis no céu avermelhado e para vê-las Shun deixou o corpo cair na areia. Hyoga também se inclinou para trás, se apoiando nos braços, mas não olhava para o céu e sim para o rapaz deitado ao seu lado. Shun estava sorrindo e seus olhos brilhavam como se neles tivessem também pequenas estrelas. O vento que batia fazia seu cabelo incomodar os olhos e por isso ele os fechou por alguns instantes escondendo aquele verde tão único. Hyoga continuou observando-o, Shun tinha um rosto muito fácil de admirar e também fácil de ler. Nunca havia conhecido alguém tão transparente com os sentimentos quando aquele garoto e naquele momento estava claro que ele estava feliz. Era como se ele conseguisse ficar feliz com as menores coisas, fosse uma flor, ou um pôr-do-sol. Coisas assim sempre conseguiam arrancar um sorriso seu. E era um sorriso cálido e verdadeiro.

As pálpebras voltaram a se abrir devagar e novamente o brilho daqueles olhos carinhosos e belos voltou a aparecer, mas agora estavam fixados em Hyoga. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido por alguns fios de cabelo que grudaram em seus lábios cor-de-rosa.

Hyoga, antes que pudesse perceber, já havia levado a mão até a boca do outro e estava retirando os fios delicadamente. Viu um rubor aparecer no rosto branco de Andrômeda e percebeu que tinha ido longe demais. Ajeitou-se na areia olhando novamente para o mar, fechou os punhos temendo que tomassem vontade própria outra vez e passou os braços pelos joelhos.

Shun permaneceu deitado na areia por um tempo, sentia o rosto ainda quente pela atitude inesperada de Hyoga. Levou a mão até o rosto segurando a franja para trás e finalmente sentou-se na mesma posição do outro. Sentia-se incomodado com o silêncio e falou a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça.

- Fazia tempo que eu não via o pôr-do-sol na praia. Há essa hora na ilha era tão frio que não dava pra ficar do lado de fora. Eu via apenas pela janela do quarto.

Olhou para Hyoga, mas o loiro parecia não demonstrar nada.

- Sabe, lá a noite era tão frio que nós só conseguíamos dormir do lado de uma fogueira. E como não tínhamos casacos a maioria das noites era mal dormida. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes fiquei resfriado por causa da mudança de clima. – Hyoga continuava impassível. O mais novo cruzou as pernas novamente e suspirou – Você não disse uma palavra desde que saímos do orfanato. Se achar tão entediante ficar comi...

- Não é nada disso. – interrompeu.

- O que é então?

- Eu não tenho nada o que dizer.

- Devia se abrir mais. Eu te conheço há anos e não sei quase nada sobre você.

- Não há nada de bom que deva saber. – respondeu secamente.

O russo se levantou limpando a areia que havia se prendido ao tecido da calça, o mais novo fez o mesmo tentando olhar discretamente para o rosto do amigo. O que quis dizer? Que não havia nada de bom em sua vida? Por que dizia tal coisa como se não significasse nada? Por que sempre tinha aquele olhar tão distante e frio? Eram tantas perguntas, mas faltava coragem para fazê-las. E mesmo que as fizesse Hyoga nunca iria responder. Mesmo assim gostava da companhia daquele jovem, Hyoga era daquele jeito e nada parecia fazê-lo mudar, mas gostava dele mesmo com suas mudanças de humor. Queria fazê-lo sorrir mais e saber sobre as coisas que escondia. Mas não iria apressá-lo, com Hyoga tinha que ser devagar. Aos poucos ele iria se abrir como tinha se aberto no passado. Aos poucos ganharia de novo a amizade do Cisne.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Bom dia!

Não passavam de sete da manhã quando Shun desceu as escadas ainda usando pijamas para tomar seu café. Estava sonolento ainda, mas sorria enquanto acomodava-se na cadeira em frente à Hyoga.

- Bom dia. Levantou-se cedo. – o russo observou.

- Sim, queria te fazer companhia pro café e como você sempre o toma cedo não tive outra escolha. – o mais novo abriu um sorriso ainda maior do que o primeiro e começou a se servir sem perceber que havia deixado o Cisne um pouco sem graça. Mas se realmente queria se aproximar de Hyoga não podia deixar passar as oportunidades!

- Não precisava. Se quiser pode voltar a dormir. – disse sentindo o rosto corar por uns segundos.

- Seria bom se nós pudéssemos dormir até tarde todos os dias não acha? – o garoto não tirava o sorriso do rosto, o que o dava um ar ainda mais jovial. – Mas mudando de assunto, você falou com Saori-san hoje? Alguma notícia de Seiya?

- Não, ainda não a vi, mas acho que se ele tivesse feito contato ela teria nos avisado na mesma hora.

- Espero que esteja tudo bem com ele.

- Com certeza está. O que está me incomodado na verdade é essa passividade do Santuário. Estavam sempre mandando alguém atrás de nós, mas já faz dias que nada acontece.

- Talvez tenham desistido de nos atacar.

- Não acho que desistiriam assim tão fácil. Com certeza estão planejando algo grande.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Com o passar do dia os temores de Hyoga mostraram-se verdadeiros. A máscara da armadura de Sagitário que estava sendo guardada na mansão desapareceu sem deixar vestígio algum. Os três cavaleiros de aço imediatamente começaram as investigações utilizando computadores e olhando os arredores, Hyoga e Shun também partiram em busca de alguma pista sobre o paradeiro da máscara, mas acabou não dando resultados. No coliseu finalmente encontram Seiya que havia voltado bastante ferido de Jamil. Depois de um tempo voltaram novamente à busca, enquanto Seiya ia para o hospital descansar. Dessa vez, para não chamarem atenção e poderem procurar melhor, não vestiram as armaduras, mas procuravam ficar em lugares altos como prédios e morros. Quando se certificavam que não havia pessoas por perto Shun evocava sua corrente para que pudesse captar algum sinal da energia da armadura dourada, mas a busca novamente não deu resultados.

Pararam para descansar na cobertura de um grande prédio comercial. Shun se apoiou no pequeno muro de segurança e inclinou um pouco o corpo para ver a cidade que parecia minúscula daquela altura. Já era meio da tarde e o sol ainda estava forte no céu. Olhou novamente para as correntes que pendiam de seu braço direito. Imóveis.

- Não está aqui. Não está em lugar algum. Simplesmente sumiu. – disse em tom baixo.

- Acho melhor pararmos por agora. Cho e os outros dois também estão procurando, talvez tenham mais sorte.

O loiro apoiou parte das costas no mesmo muro, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

- Hyoga... – o japonês chamou no mesmo tom baixo de antes. – Acha que vai dar certo? Digo, a Água da Vida. Seiya teve tanto trabalho para consegui-la. Eu realmente espero que dê certo.

- Não posso dizer que vai. Só sei que, pelo que conheço de Shiryu, ele vai voltar a lutar mesmo que não recupere a visão. É um cara forte.

- Tem razão.

Shun apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, seu rosto parecia tenso e preocupado. Toda aquela situação com Shiryu, a partida de Ikki, Seiya no hospital e agora o sumiço da armadura estavam realmente mexendo com ele. E o pior é que não podia fazer nada. Mas nem tudo estava ruim. Nos últimos dias tinha passado bastante tempo com Hyoga e sentia estar criando uma ligação com o Cisne, mesmo que o outro não sentisse isso. Mesmo com todas aquelas coisas acontecendo Hyoga estava lá, mesmo que não dissesse nada, sua presença já parecia ser suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Claro que o russo não sabia que causava essa sensação nele, nem precisava saber, contanto que não fosse embora estava tudo bem.

"_Contanto que seja meu amigo... Eu vou ficar bem". _– pensou, deixando um sorriso escapar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No final da tarde os dois foram ao hospital visitar Seiya e contá-lo as notícias que tinham acabado de receber. Aparentemente a armadura havia desaparecido também do Santuário e ninguém fazia idéia de onde poderia estar. Mas as surpresas apenas aumentaram ao verem um novo cavaleiro surgir diante deles, Aiolia de Leão, um cavaleiro do mais alto nível. Durante a batalha Seiya fora ajudado pela desaparecida armadura de Sagitário e Aiolia acabou retornando à Grécia.

Chegava a hora de finalmente encarar os inimigos em seu próprio território. Estava na hora de partirem para o Santuário.

(continua)


	10. Perdas

**Novamente, desculpe pela demora, mas eu tive certa dificuldade com esse capítulo. Não sabia como narrar as batalhas nas 12 casas sem ter que descrever as cenas que todos já conhecem e já viram trocentas vezes --**

**E o sonho do Hyoga também foi complicado... Eu sempre quis escrever esse método de trazê-lo de volta atraves de sonho, mas pensar é bem mais fácil do que escrever!**

**E, sobre o final: Shun entra ou não entra? XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Perdas  
**

Shun se revirou mais uma vez na cama. Já estava deitado há horas, mas o sono parecia que não viria tão cedo. Não conseguia descansar, estava inquieto demais pra dormir. Olhou para o relógio digital: onze e quarenta da noite. Teria um dia longo ao acordar por isso tinha que dormir logo! Colocou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça e fechou as pálpebras com força. Talvez um copo de água ajudasse? Sentou-se na cama para calçar os chinelos e só então percebeu a fraca luz amarelada que entrava pelas fendas de sua porta fechada.

- Hyoga ainda está acordado? – pensou, coçando um dos olhos com a palma da mão.

A porta do quarto ao lado estava entreaberta, bateu duas vezes chamando pelo nome do loiro. Hyoga não demorou a abri-la. Vestia o que costumava usar para dormir, calça de moletom e camiseta de malha, e sua cama estava desfeita.

- Está sem sono? – o mais novo perguntou, deixando o corpo encostar-se à parede do estreito corredor.

- Desculpe, te acordei?

- Não, eu estava indo buscar um pouco de água. Mas já que está acordado... Eu gostaria de falar com você, se não for incomodar.

- Tudo bem, quer entrar?

- Não, não precisa.

Hyoga recostou-se próximo a porta aberta de seu quarto e cruzou os braços, esperando que o outro dissesse alguma coisa. Shun permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para o carpete aos seus pés. Seu rosto estava escondido por entre os fios desarrumados de seu cabelo e as duas mãos descansavam atrás do corpo. Parecia tão pequeno com aquela pouca luz. Tão frágil.

- Acha que vamos ter que lutar amanhã? – a voz do japonês era baixa, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo que mais ninguém poderia ouvir.

- Talvez. – Hyoga respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ouviu um suspiro sair da figura à sua frente e observou seu corpo inclinar-se um pouco em sua direção. O garoto levantou o rosto, mas não para Hyoga e sim para o final do corredor. De sua boca saiu novamente a voz doce e sussurrante.

- Eu queria te dizer... Bem... Tenha cuidado.

- Hum? Você também... – o russo estranhou. Se era só isso que gostaria de dizer então porque não havia dito logo? Ou poderia ter dito no caminho para a Grécia, não havia necessidade de agir daquela forma.

- Sabe... – o mais novo continuou, ainda sem olhar para Hyoga – Hoje você disse que lutaria nem que tivesse que morrer e... Eu não gostaria disso.

Sentiu o rosto corar um pouco, não sabia o que dizer. Nunca havia pensado na morte como algo com que se preocupar, era algo natural. Ele havia nascido para isso, não é? Lutar e morrer em combate. Se tivesse que morrer o faria sem hesitar.

- Então, é só isso. Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, ta?

O japonês finalmente levantou o rosto para mostrar um pequeno sorriso. Ajeitou o corpo e os cabelos e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor deixando Hyoga com seus pensamentos.

"_Não fazer nenhuma besteira? Vou tentar..."_

Apagou a luz do quarto e sorriu. O dia seguinte talvez fosse mais difícil do que pensava.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_- Santuário de Atena, Grécia –_

Doze casas. Doze horas para salvar a vida da deusa. Estariam preparados para tantas batalhas em tão pouco tempo? Teriam força suficiente para alcançar o chamado "sétimo sentido"? Não havia escolha, poriam suas vidas em risco pelo bem daquela garota. Pelo bem de toda a humanidade.

Mu era o cavaleiro da primeira casa. Fora ele quem havia explicado sobre a força máxima do cosmo e consertou as armaduras, que já estavam fracas por conta dos inimigos anteriores. A casa de Touro foi a seguinte, onde Aldebaran esperava.

Gêmeos, o labirinto impenetrável. Havia sido irresponsável naquela casa, tentando em vão golpear um cavaleiro que não existia. Deveria ter ouvido aos apelos de Shun, ele estava certo. Algo estava errado, mas havia percebido tarde demais. Ele, que sempre fora tão racional frente ao inimigo, como havia deixado tal coisa acontecer? Por que sentiu tanta necessidade em acabar logo com aquele cavaleiro? Nervosismo talvez? Ou porque _ele_ estava lá? Estava tentando provar alguma coisa sendo tão irresponsável? Nem mesmo sabia dizer se ainda estava na casa de gêmeos.

Seus olhos não queriam abrir, mas sua mente estava atenta a todos os sons e sensações. Sentia-se estranho, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo sugado por algo, como se todos seus órgãos estivessem sendo jogados em diferentes direções. Um som zunia em seus ouvidos, seria o vento soprando? Não conseguia nem ao menos sentir o chão debaixo de si. Era como se estivesse flutuando! Só podia ser um sonho... Ele estava na casa de gêmeos e Shun estava lutando sozinho! Tinha que acordar logo!

Abriu os olhos. Com certeza ainda estava na Casa, mas aquele silêncio não podia ser normal. Sentiu uma leve vertigem ao tentar se levantar. Percebeu uma energia vindo de perto, era conhecida... Era fria como a sua, mas muito mais forte. Olhou para cima. Um cavaleiro de Ouro o encarava quase sem expressão. Não precisou nem perguntar quem era, lembrava de tê-lo visto anos atrás na Sibéria, o homem que havia ensinado tudo a seu mestre: Camus de Aquário.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Estou com frio..."_

"_Abra os olhos Hyoga."_

"_Não quero... Estou cansado..."_

"_Vamos, acorde meu filho..."_

- _Mama..._ – sussurrou, abrindo devagar os olhos sonolentos.

- Estou aqui. – uma doce voz feminina respondeu.

Estava deitado em uma cama. Lembrava daquele lugar... Era sua pequena cabana na Sibéria? Não... Era diferente, mas lembrava e muito. As janelas estavam abertas e deixavam o ar frio entrar juntamente com os flocos de neve. Parte dos móveis e do chão já estava coberta daquele pó esbranquiçado e brilhante.

- Onde você...

- Aqui fora.

Levantou e caminhou até a porta entreaberta. A neblina era forte e dificultava bastante sua visão, mas ele via algo mais à frente. Longos cabelos loiros como os seus. Aproximou-se da figura e a cada passo ele conseguia distinguir mais os traços. Conhecia tão bem aquele rosto... Era ela, sua mãe! Apressou o passo em direção à bela mulher, estava tão perto que quase podia tocá-la.

- _Mama_, senti tanto sua falta...

Lágrimas desciam por seu rosto e embaçavam sua visão, a neblina ficava cada vez mais densa. E ela, sua mãe, permanecia imóvel, sorrindo. Mas, em menos de um segundo, a névoa cobriu tudo. Não conseguia mais vê-la, nem a si mesmo. Continuou andando sem rumo, chamando por ela e tentando não se desesperar naquele lugar tão desolado.

Deixou o corpo cair por cima dos joelhos. Estava com tanto frio que sentia os ossos congelando por dentro. Abraçou o próprio corpo e o inclinou para frente. Não conseguia mais falar, nem ao menos se mover. Iria morrer naquele lugar.

"_Morrer... Não deve ser tão ruim... Se eu morrer vou vê-la de novo não vou?"_

"_Não... Quero... Hyoga... Não quero que morra."_

Outra voz, mas estava tão longe que não passava de um sussurro com todo aquele vento. Não sabia nem se havia escutado certo. Provavelmente não, afinal ninguém gostaria que ele vivesse... Estava sozinho. Esteve sempre sozinho.

Sua cabeça esvaziava a cada segundo, os pensamentos não faziam mais sentido. Seu corpo já estava paralisado pela metade. Imagens passavam rápido demais por suas pálpebras fechadas: Pessoas, lugares. Não conseguia distinguir...

"_Não gostaria disso... Não faça nenhuma besteira ta?"_.

Reconhecia aquela voz, mas não deu muita atenção. Não conseguia se prender a nenhum pensamento.

"_Devo estar morrendo..."_

"_Não gostaria que morresse..."._

Novamente a mesma voz ecoando em seus ouvidos. Era tão delicada e tão triste... Aqueles breves sussurros pareciam tirar todo o peso do ar a sua volta, como uma brisa que levava o frio para longe. Lembrou-se da pele esbranquiçada, os cabelos levemente ondulados.

- Shun... – o nome saiu inconscientemente de seus lábios sem cor.

Abriu os olhos. A névoa não estava mais tão pesada e nem o frio tão insuportável, mas ainda não conseguia se mover.

"_Hyoga..." _

Olhou ao redor procurando saber de onde vinha a voz. Apoiou os braços no chão e levantou-se com dificuldade.

– Eu estou aqui... – tentou gritar, mas sentiu a garganta arranhando, o que fez o som sair tão baixo quanto um murmúrio. Forçou as pernas para andar, os músculos repuxando a cada passo.

A névoa se dissipava rapidamente, o que parecia diminuir sua fraqueza. Podia enxergar melhor agora, mesmo não havendo nada para ver além daquele imenso deserto branco. Fechou os olhos novamente e deixou-se guiar pelos instintos. Sentia o gelo se desprender de sua pele e derreter, até virar gotas de água que escorriam por seus braços, pernas e rosto.

- Hyoga.

Abriu os olhos e parou. Uma fenda se encontrava a sua frente, grande suficiente para que alguém caísse dentro. Levantou o rosto para ver quem estava o chamando. Do lado oposto, depois da fenda, estava Shun. Uma aura quase celestial envolvia seu corpo delicado. Uma aura quente e reconfortante.

- Venha. – ele disse sem mover os lábios e esticou o braço na direção do outro.

O loiro hesitou, lembrou de sua mãe. Ela havia ficado para trás! Tinha que voltar e trazê-la também! Deu dois passos para trás, mas parou ao ouvir novamente a voz de Shun.

- Não volte! Se você voltar não vou mais te encontrar. – seu rosto estava angustiado e lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos esverdeados. A voz não parecia vir dele, mas de todos os lugares.

- Não posso deixá-la...

- Quem?

- _Mama._ Ela está aqui! Venha Shun... Você vai ver!

Hyoga sorria, gostando da idéia de apresentar a mãe ao amigo. Shun sorriu em resposta. Seu olhar era tão doce...

- Não posso.

- Por que não?

- Porque você não deixa eu me aproximar mais...

Andrômeda apontou para a fenda no chão e voltou a olhar para Hyoga.

- Vê?

- Mas... Você consegue pular, não é gran... – Parou de falar no mesmo instante, chocado com o que acabara de perceber. A neve não ultrapassava a fenda! Não havia nada onde Shun estava!

Olhou para o mais novo espantado, esperando que soubesse lhe explicar como aquilo era possível, mas ele nada disse. Parecia estar sofrendo agora, encolheu o corpo e cambaleou para trás. A aura que emanava parecia mais fraca.

- O que foi? Está machucado?

O russo deixou o corpo inclinar por cima daquela fenda, queria chegar até Shun, mas algo o prendia daquele lado. Era como se houvesse uma barreira que o impedia de passar. Levantou uma mão tocando naquela parede invisível. Era fria como gelo. Olhando melhor, viu que havia realmente uma parede separando os dois. Um grande muro transparente, que seguia até onde sua vista alcançava.

O garoto do outro lado também se aproximou e da mesma forma tocou a parede exatamente onde estava sua mão. Hyoga olhou surpreso o lugar onde as mãos se encontraram: era como se um buraco estivesse sendo feito, como se o calor de suas palmas estivesse derretendo o gelo até criar uma abertura. Olhou para o japonês, estava ofegante e com as costas curvadas. Parecia estar esgotando todas as forças para perfurar aquela barreira.

Sentiu enfim o toque macio na mão de Andrômeda. Era tão quente... Deixou os dedos entrelaçarem para sentir mais daquele calor tão bom. Sentiu aquela energia percorrer seu braço até atingir seu coração que, num salto, começou a bater mais forte, desesperado por mais daquele contato. Aquela quentura invadia seus membros e órgãos, descongelando-os um a um. Era uma sensação estranha, mas não era ruim. Na verdade queria ainda mais! Viu várias rachaduras aparecerem no muro, mas não prestou atenção àquilo. Estava preocupado com Shun, sabia que estava "sugando" aquela energia dele.

Andrômeda levantou o rosto, estava molhado de suor e lágrimas. Não conseguia mais se manter de pé. A mão que estava entrelaçada com a de Hyoga deslizou, mas o loiro não a soltou. Não queria que aquele calor acabasse, precisava daquilo! Socou o muro com a mão livre. Se Shun desmaiasse... Não poderia deixá-lo ali! Socou mais uma vez, com mais força e as rachaduras ficavam cada vez maiores. Um último soco e estilhaços de gelo se pulverizavam no ar. Puxou o rapaz quase desfalecido para si, o abraçou e fechou os olhos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estava tudo negro, seu coração começava a desacelerar. Sentiu algo por debaixo de si, estava deitado em alguma coisa dura. Chão. Levou a mão até o rosto, sua cabeça doía, mas algo estava estranho. Não se lembrava de ter deitado. Piscou os olhos, a luz o incomodava um pouco.

Onde estava? De volta ao santuário? Algo pesando em cima de seu corpo chamou sua atenção. Olhou para baixo encontrado o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados deitado em sua cintura. Seu peito ardeu no instante em que pensou no pior. Levantou o tronco deixando o rapaz em suas pernas.

- Ei, Shun... Acorde.

Levou a mão até o rosto pálido numa tentativa inútil de despertá-lo. O peito doendo cada vez mais, o que o incomodava bastante. Não sabia por que, mas sentia-se diferente de uma forma que não conseguia entender.

Tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido: Sem saber como, havia ido parar na sétima casa, Libra, e Camus o esperava lá. O barco de sua mãe, o esquife de gelo... As lembranças voltavam uma após a outra. Mas e depois? Por que ele estava fora do esquife e o que Shun estava fazendo desmaiado?

Olhou ao redor procurando por algo que pudesse tirar suas dúvidas. Mas não precisou de muito esforço. Como se ele mesmo tivesse vivenciado o momento, a imagem de Shiryu partindo o cubo de gelo com a espada de Libra apareceu em sua cabeça. E depois ele próprio deitado nos braços de alguém... Entendeu então que, parte do cosmo de Shun fazia parte de seu corpo agora e, com isso, algumas de suas lembranças passaram também para ele.

- Essas são... Suas memórias, não são? – o loiro perguntou para o rapaz em seu colo, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele. - Por que fez isso?

Voltou-se para o relógio de fogo, que se fazia visível em todas as casas. Seiya e Shiryu deviam estar na casa seguinte: Escorpião. Podia sentir seus cosmos e do cavaleiro de ouro. A diferença de poder era notável. Fechou os punhos, sentia-se mais forte agora do que nunca antes, podia vencê-lo. _Queria_ vencê-lo.

"_Você vai ver Shun. Não vou desperdiçar a força que você me deu."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Casa de Aquário. O tempo já estava se esgotando. Apenas mais duas casas os separavam no Mestre do Santuário. Shiryu e Ikki já não estavam mais ali, haviam se sacrificado nas batalhas em Capricórnio e Virgem respectivamente.

Lembrou do pedido do irmão antes de morrer: "Lutar junto à Seiya sem desistir.", mas ele quase havia desistido horas atrás ao ver o Cisne semimorto. Sabia que, naquele momento, havia desapontando o irmão, mas que outra escolha tinha? Nunca deixaria Hyoga naquele estado sem tentar fazer nada. E agora chegavam à casa do cavaleiro que havia feito aquilo ao Cisne!

Engoliu em seco ao ouvir o russo dizendo para seguirem em frente, que ele lutaria sozinho com o homem que quase o havia matado, não muito tempo atrás. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sabia que o loiro não o ouviria. A angústia cresceu assustadoramente ao passar pela casa. Se a mesma coisa acontecesse não teria como ajudá-lo! Não poderia mais voltar!

Os cosmos aumentaram, a batalha havia começado. Seu coração parecia estar mil vezes mais pesado. Olhou para trás, o que estaria acontecendo? Talvez se voltasse agora podia fazê-lo desistir...

- Shun!

Pégaso chamava sua atenção. Já estava alguns metros à sua frente. Ele tinha que ir, sabia que não estava sendo sensato. Hyoga saberia se cuidar... Não é? Fechou os olhos tentando se focar no que vinha adiante. Só mais uma casa e tudo acabaria.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A casa de Peixes já se fazia visível quando o cosmo do Cisne desapareceu. Shun nunca achou que seu coração fosse bater tão loucamente, sentia que seu peito poderia rasgar a qualquer instante. Olhou para trás, assustado com a própria reação. A casa de Aquário parecia tão pequena vista dali e tão silenciosa. Um silêncio mórbido que parecia encher seu próprio corpo. Um pequeno e brilhante floco de neve caiu em sua mão, uma parte ínfima do cosmo de Hyoga.

"_Desculpe."_

Aquela palavra passou por seus ouvidos como um sussurro. Uma mensagem só pra ele e ninguém mais ouvir. Sentiu as lágrimas entaladas, queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Em apenas um dia havia perdido três pessoas importantes, mas das outras vezes não doía tanto quanto nessa. Nem mesmo ao ver seu próprio irmão se atirar no espaço junto à Shaka!

Era como se alguém tivesse retirado seu coração e agora só restasse um vazio. Seiya o chamava novamente, mas ele não quis ouvir. Qual era o motivo de tudo aquilo?

"_Atena precisa de nós", _Pégaso continuou.

Atena? Pois bem, se tivesse que lutar por ela lutaria. Não havia mais nada a se fazer, não havia mais motivos para ter cuidado, para se manter vivo. Lutaria até a morte dessa vez. Assim poderia cumprir a promessa à Ikki. Lutaria sim até o fim e se juntaria a ele em seguida. A todos eles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_- Grécia – Um dia depois. –_

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda ainda se encontrava no quarto do hospital, onde ele e os quatro cavaleiros descansavam após aquela batalha que quase havia tirado suas vidas. Uma agulha perfurava a pele de seu braço esquerdo, repondo parte do sangue que havia perdido. O soro o fazia sentir mole e um pouco sonolento, mas ele não queria dormir. Queria levantar e saber como os outros estavam. Nenhum médico ou enfermeiro falava sua língua naquele lugar, por isso não tinha como perguntá-los sobre seus amigos ou até mesmo se Saori estava bem.

Para seu alívio, não demorou muito para que Ikki entrasse em seu quarto. Parecia bem disposto e sem nenhum ferimento grave aparente. Shun sentou-se na cama, abrindo um sorriso aliviado ao ver o rapaz.

- Como está se sentindo? – Fênix perguntou, postando-se ao lado da cama.

- Hum... Estou com um pouco de sono.

- Daqui a pouco vão vir tirar essas coisas de você, já falei com o médico.

- Você conseguiu falar com alguém aqui?

- Um deles fala japonês. Ele ainda não veio te ver? – Ikki perguntou fechando o rosto.

- Não, já vieram umas três enfermeiras aqui, mas nem pude perguntar nada. Eu nem sabia que você já estava acordado!

- Recebi alta faz umas duas horas. Os outros ainda estão dormindo.

- Está tudo bem com eles, não é?

- Sim.

- Que bom... E Saori-san?

- Está no Santuário... – Shun teve a impressão de que Ikki queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido quando a porta do quarto se abriu novamente.

Um asiático de jaleco branco foi quem entrou. Desculpou-se pela demora e, após verificar que estava tudo certo com o rapaz, pediu para retirarem o soro e o sangue. Pouco depois Shun já estava livre para sair.

Só então Ikki pôde explicar ao irmão o que iria contar antes: Enquanto esperava que os outros acordassem, soube que aquele hospital ficava bem atrás do Santuário. Era um hospital normal, onde civis entravam e saiam a todo o momento. Mas havia uma área onde apenas pessoal autorizado podia entrar. Naquela área os cavaleiros vindos do santuário eram internados, quando sua situação era crítica demais.

Ele e o irmão andaram pelo corredor de poucos quartos daquela ala secreta. Shiryu descansava no quarto à direita, Seiya duas portas à frente e Hyoga havia sido posto no corredor oposto, não muito longe. Após caminhar um pouco, Shun sentiu-se tonto e sentou em uma das cadeiras no corredor. O soro ainda fazia efeito em seu corpo e, por isso, ainda não conseguia manter-se de pé por muito tempo.

- Você precisa comer. – Ikki comentou sentando ao lado do menor. – E descansar mais um pouco.

- Não estou cansado... Mas, já que falou nisso, onde vamos ficar?

- No santuário mesmo. Pelo menos por hoje. Nacchi esteve aqui. Disse que Saori já arranjou um lugar para passarmos a noite. Ele ia me levar até lá, mas eu preferi ficar aqui e esperar você.

- Nacchi? Mas porque ele está aqui? – perguntou intrigado.

- Não só ele, os outros também estão. Não perguntei nada pra ele então também não sei. – Fênix respirou alto, fazendo uma breve pausa – Acho que vou lá embaixo ver se ele ainda está ai. Me espera aqui.

Shun fechou os olhos devagar, sabia que voltar e descansar era a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo gostaria de ficar ali e esperar pelos outros.

Ouviu um murmúrio de pessoas entrando num quarto próximo. O quarto onde Hyoga estava. Levantou-se e se aproximou da porta entreaberta. Duas enfermeiras checavam o rapaz que acabara de acordar. O loiro estava sentado na cama, os olhos se mantendo abertos com certa dificuldade. A enfermeira mais velha começou a desfazer as bandagens que cobriam parte de seu abdômen enquanto a outra dizia alguma coisa que o russo nem ao menos tentava compreender.

Hyoga levantou o rosto por um instante e só então viu o garoto próximo à entrada. Os olhares se encontraram fazendo um estranho formigamento subir por seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, Shun sentiu-se corar ao perceber que estava praticamente espionando o outro. Abaixou o rosto tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão. Uma das mulheres saiu do quarto, enquanto a outra terminava de refazer os curativos do cavaleiro. Shun voltou a olhá-lo, queria falar com ele, saber como estava se sentindo... Queria saber de tantas coisas...

Virou o corpo, apoiando as costas na parede ao lado da porta do quarto, e levou a mão até o peito. Sentia-se estranho, como se algo estivesse apertando-o por dentro. Por um momento lembrou de como havia se sentido ao ver Hyoga semimorto no chão da sétima casa. Ao sentir seu cosmo desaparecer por completo no caminho para Peixes.

A pressão em seu peito aumentou e Shun agarrou o tecido da roupa, exatamente no lugar onde doía.

Aquelas lembranças, aquela angústia de perder algo importante e não poder fazer nada. Queria esquecer tudo! Queria poder entrar naquele quarto, ouvir sua voz, olhar em seus olhos e apenas ficar junto a ele... Ficar junto daquela pessoa que não gostaria de perder nunca.

A mulher que estava no quarto saiu dando-lhe um simpático sorriso ao passar pela porta, deixando-a encostada. Shun piscou algumas vezes espantando o vestígio de lágrimas de seus olhos. Respirou fundo tentando guardar dentro si aqueles pensamentos e tocou a maçaneta, ainda em dúvida se devia ou não entrar.

(continua) 


	11. Proximidade

**Então, depois de muito, muito, muuuuito tempo chega o penúltimo capítulo!!**

**Sim, vocês devem estar pensando: "Depois de meses você só fez um capítulozinho desse tamanho??". Pois é, perdão... Eu não tenho jeito mesmo... Não sei como vocês me aguentam i.i **

**Um dia irei me redimir...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Proximidade**

O quarto parecia mais escuro agora, alguém havia fechado as cortinas. Abriu a porta devagar, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Esticou metade do corpo olhando para a cama onde Hyoga estava deitado. Se ele estivesse dormindo não entraria. Mas o loiro estava bem acordado e agora tentava sentar, com alguma dificuldade. Shun correu para auxiliá-lo, esquecendo a porta meio aberta atrás de si.

- Não precisa se levantar! – falou, tocando nos ombros do loiro forçando-o a permanecer deitado. Sentiu uma das mãos ser envolvida pelos dedos longos e frios, o que o fez puxá-la para longe em reflexo.

- Estou bem. – Hyoga disse com um sorriso quase invisível enquanto se acomodava em uma posição em que pudesse conversar melhor. – Pode sentar se quiser. – avisou, olhando para a cama.

O menor deixou-se apoiar na beirada do colchão. Escondia as mãos entre as pernas e olhava fixamente para a parede à sua frente.

O silêncio o incomodava um pouco, achou melhor deixar o Cisne ciente dos acontecimentos:

- Todos estão bem. Saori-san também. Está descansando no Templo de Atena. Vamos passar a noite aqui na Grécia, ela achou melhor esperar até todos estarem mais dispostos para viajar.

- Você está sozinho?

- Não, nii-san estava comigo ainda a pouco.

- Então é melhor voltar logo, antes que ele fique preocupado...

- Não tem problema.

Mais um momento de silêncio. Shun abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não sabia ao certo o que. Era estranho, havia entrado no quarto porque queria conversar com Hyoga, mas agora que estava ali sentia como se sua mente tivesse esvaziado. Na verdade pensava sim em uma coisa:

- Camus...

O nome escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse perceber. Olhou para Hyoga, que permanecia com o olhar distante de sempre. Se ele não quisesse responder não seria problema, mas agora tinha que terminar a frase querendo ou não:

-... Shiryu contou sobre ele. Você já o conhecia?

- Pode-se dizer que sim...

Shun não entendeu a resposta, mas não iria forçá-lo a falar sobre o que não desejasse. Mas ele continuou:

- Cresci ouvindo falar nele. Sobre seus feitos, sua força, suas técnicas. Eu costumava achar que ele era o homem mais forte do mundo. – Hyoga mostrou um sorriso forçado – Ainda lembro da única vez em que ele foi até a Sibéria. Era ainda meu segundo ano lá, eu pouco sabia sobre outros cavaleiros ou sobre o santuário... Quando Camus chegou... Ele passava uma sensação incrível, uma força tão grande e um olhar tão impassível que eu tive até medo de me aproximar. Eu queria ser como ele. Tão forte e distante que não deixaria nada nem ninguém ficar em meu caminho. Eu achava que estava conseguindo, mas... Ele me mostrou que eu ainda sou um fraco...

- Não é verdade, foram batalhas difíceis para todos...

- Eu quis morrer.

Andrômeda foi interrompido rispidamente. Seus olhos verdes arregalaram ao ouvir aquela frase.

- Camus descobriu meu ponto fraco. Ele tirou de mim a única coisa da qual eu não consegui me desprender durante todos esses anos... E eu pensei: _Talvez não seja tão ruim morrer... Não tenho mais nada que me prenda a esse mundo..._

- Por que está me contando isso? – Shun não sabia o que dizer. Hyoga devia detestá-lo agora pelo que tinha feito, trazendo-o de volta contra sua vontade.

- Achei que devia saber.

- Talvez tenha sido um ato egoísta meu, mas eu não me arrependo! – O japonês se levantou apressado, tentando esconder os olhos umedecidos. Parou diante da janela ao lado da cama, os braços em volta do corpo. – Eu nunca deixaria... Não deixaria você daquele jeito! Nenhum de nós quer que você morra!

- Você não entendeu... – Hyoga deixou que os pés tocassem o chão, sentando na beirada da cama para ficar mais próximo do amigo. – Eu é que sou o egoísta. Eu entendo agora que não sou tão desnecessário quanto eu achava que fosse. E que existem coisas que são importantes pra mim... Coisas que não quero perder e nem esquecer.

O russo mantinha o rosto baixo, seu olhar agora estava repleto de uma enorme tristeza e melancolia. Shun deixou a testa encostar levemente no vidro à sua frente. Ainda tentava decifrar o que o outro estava tentando dizer.

O loiro continuou, chamando a atenção de Shun de volta a si.

- Você estava fazendo a mesma coisa que eu, estava abandonando tudo, pois achava que não tinha mais nada aqui, não é? Com Ikki morto, não havia mais necessidade de estar vivo. Foi isso que pensou, não foi?

Andrômeda assustou-se com a conclusão, não havia pensado nisso, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade.

- Você e eu não somos tão diferentes assim. – Hyoga o encarou, seus olhos azuis estavam quase sem brilho, vazios. - Então, o que fez você pensar que minha vida é mais importante que a sua?

- Eu não sei. Não tenho uma resposta. Naquela hora eu só pensava que não podia deixar você morrer. Foi a minha escolha. Se minha morte pudesse ser útil eu...

- Você acha que eu ficaria feliz com isso? – Hyoga levantou a voz, pela primeira vez mostrando alguma emoção mais forte. – Em saber que eu teria sido a causa da sua morte?

Levou as mãos aos olhos, não podendo controlar o próprio choro. Já havia segurado-o por muito tempo... Shun sentiu o corpo travar, não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Sentia apenas o peito apertado, batendo tão forte que chegava a doer. Não pensou em mais nada, apenas se aproximou de Hyoga tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Puxou delicadamente a cabeça do russo para perto de seu corpo, deixando que ele se encostasse a seu peito. Hyoga não resistiu, precisava daquilo, de um momento de carinho, de alguém que o ouvisse.

- Eu não quero mais... – disse, sua voz chorosa abafada pela roupa de Shun. – Não quero que ninguém morra por minha causa...

Shun apenas deixou que Hyoga chorasse o quanto quisesse. Não se importava em perder todo o tempo do mundo se fosse para consolá-lo de alguma forma. Na verdade, sentia-se aliviado pelo Cisne estar demonstrando uma reação daquelas na sua frente, sentia que agora estava mais próximo dele como nunca antes e pensar nisso o fazia bem.

O russo levantou o rosto, afastando-se do corpo do japonês. Levou as mãos aos olhos limpando o vestígio das lágrimas.

- Desculpe por isso... – Hyoga ainda escondia o rosto com a desculpa de estar enxugando a face úmida.

- Não tem por que. – o japonês disse com um sincero sorriso. Inclinou um pouco o corpo repousando as duas mãos, uma em cada lado do rosto do Cisne, fazendo um rubor inesperado surgir naquela pele mais bronzeada do que a sua. – Está melhor agora?

Hyoga acenou com a cabeça, o olhar fixo nos cristais esverdeados que eram os olhos de Shun. Nunca estivera tão próximo dele, agora podia ver claramente a textura daquela pele tão branca e macia. Podia sentir sua respiração cálida contra seu rosto, fazendo uma sensação de calor percorrer todo o seu corpo, exatamente como naquele sonho.

- Que bom! – o japonês se distanciou ainda sorrindo. Pensar que sua mera presença pudesse de alguma forma fazer Hyoga sentir-se melhor o deixava feliz. – Sempre que precisar pode falar comigo Hyoga. Sempre, está bom?

O loiro não respondeu, a porta do quarto rangeu chamando a atenção dos dois, mas ninguém entrou. Com certeza havia sido o vento, pensaram juntos.

- Bem, acho melhor eu ir. Nii-san deve estar me esperando.

oOo

Ikki estava de pé, recostado a uma parede. Seus braços estavam cruzados e os olhos bem fechados. Sabia que Shun estava no quarto do Cisne e foi lá para chamá-lo, mas a cena que viu o deixou um pouco perturbado. Sabia que eram amigos, mas não que eram tão próximos. Não chegou a ver muita coisa, pois não queria se meter em problemas alheios, mas não iria mentir. Ver seu irmão abraçando alguém daquela forma e com aquela expressão tão arrasada, não era algo que o deixasse contente.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir Shun se aproximando, o garoto parecia que ainda não o tinha visto. Estava realmente triste, abraçava o próprio corpo e andava com a cabeça meio baixa. Tinha os lábios avermelhados, coisa que sempre acontecia quando ele chorava. Viu-o suspirar e limpar o rosto com as costas das mãos. Esperou até que ele tivesse disfarçado o rosto de choro para se aproximar, chamando seu nome.

oOo

Assim que os cinco cavaleiros saíram do hospital, receberam um chamado na primeira casa, Áries. Lá receberam de volta suas armaduras, que haviam sido destruídas durante as batalhas. Agora elas estavam mais fortes e resistentes.

Ao cair da tarde, todos se reuniram no cemitério do santuário, pois Atena fez questão de fazer um funeral honrado para os cavaleiros mortos. A cerimônia foi rápida e simples, os corpos foram deixados em círculo dentro de uma tumba que descia até debaixo da terra. Hyoga esperou até que todos saíssem para depositar uma flor que havia encontrado ali perto em cima do caixão do cavaleiro de Aquário. Não sabia o nome, mas era muito bonita. Não se demorou ali, mas achava que todos já haviam ido na frente. Engano. Shun estava parado próximo ao tronco fino de uma árvore quase sem folhas, cruzou os braços ao ver o loiro caminhando em sua direção.

- Não precisava ficar aqui, eu não ia demorar.

- Mas não é bom andar sozinho num lugar que não conhece. E você ainda está ferido...

- Você também. – Hyoga olhava sempre para frente, mas acompanhava a velocidade do outro, fazendo questão de ficar ao seu lado.

- Não, eu já estou bem.

Hyoga tentou olhar para o rapaz sem virar o rosto, lembrava do sonho que havia tido com ele antes de acordar em Libra. O que foi aquilo? Foi mesmo um sonho? Queria perguntar se Shun havia sonhado a mesma coisa, ma faltava coragem para tocar no assunto. Mas como se tivesse lido sua mente, Andrômeda começou a falar:

- Sabe, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas. Eu acabei vendo coisas que não devia quando... – parou, sem saber como continuar a frase.

- Quando me salvou? – Hyoga completou por ele. – Que coisas?

- Gelo. Muito gelo. E uma mulher muito bonita... Acho que eram suas lembranças e eu pude ver um pouco delas. Então me desculpe, não quis invadir sua privacidade.

- Não foi culpa sua. – O Cisne sorriu olhando rapidamente para o jovem. Ainda não sabia se Shun havia tido aquela mesma visão, mas agora sabia que ele havia entrado em sua mente de alguma forma. Ele a tinha visto... Não tinha mais o que esconder, não é? – Era minha mãe. A mulher.

- Eu pensei nisso. Vocês são muito parecidos. – comentou com um sorriso.

Hyoga parou, levando as mãos até os bolsos. Shun também parou, ficando de frente para ele.

- Eu quero te contar uma coisa. Sobre ela.

Shun olhava atento para o outro, sentia que o amigo precisava de mais atenção do que os outros agora.

- O navio onde ela e eu estávamos afundou quando estávamos passando pelo mar da Sibéria. Eu fui trazido para o Japão achando que nunca mais a veria, mas foi então que fiquei sabendo sobre os cavaleiros. Homens de força incrível que podiam fazer o impossível. – Ele se recostou a uma árvore alta no caminho. – E eu pensava que, se eu tivesse essa força eu poderia voltar até aquele mar e de repente eu poderia chegar até ela, encontrar seu corpo. E foi apenas por isso que decidi me tornar um cavaleiro. Não foi para ajudar ninguém, para defender os fracos nem nada disso. Foi apenas por mim, por que eu queria vê-la. – o mais velho não olhava para o rosto de Shun, envergonhado – Por isso sempre achei que eu não devia lutar ao lado de vocês, eu nunca tive os mesmos ideais... Eu sempre fui o mais egoísta...

- Se você é, eu também sou. – o japonês olhava para a cidade iluminada que ficava distante dos muros do santuário. – Só consegui a armadura para reencontrar meu irmão. Em momento algum eu quis lutar por alguma coisa... Hum... Você acredita em destino?

- Nunca pensei sobre isso. Você acredita?

- Não sei... Talvez... Eu acredito que nós entramos nessa por motivos próprios, mas tudo aconteceu para nos trazer até aqui. Para defendermos algo importante.

- Defender um mundo do qual nem podemos desfrutar. – Hyoga comentou, cínico. – Não acha injusto?

- Talvez...

Andrômeda abaixou a cabeça e Hyoga pode ver que estava entrando em um assunto que não o agradava muito. Achou melhor deixar aquela conversa de lado, não era hora de pensar se o que faziam era certo ou errado, não era hora de ter dúvidas.

- É melhor você ir antes que seu irmão venha atrás de você. Já está ficando escuro.

- Você não vem?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Não vá demorar, ta?

Hyoga sorriu ao responder, observou até o rapaz sumir de sua vista e voltou o olhar para o céu estrelado.

oOo

- Onde você estava? – Ikki perguntou assim que o irmão abriu a porta da casa onde os cinco ficariam aquela noite.

- Com Hyoga. Por quê? – respondeu enquanto se dirigia até a porta do quarto.

- Nada. – Fênix cruzou os braços e apontou com a cabeça para o pequeno "banquete" que havia em cima da mesa – Não vai comer alguma coisa?

O mais novo foi até lá, pegando um pedaço pequeno de pão com a mão. Encostou o quadril na mesa, ficando quase sentado em cima dela, e virou-se para o irmão.

- Onde estão os outros?

- No quarto. Shun, na verdade, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

- Diga.

- Por que você anda com ele? – Ikki fechou a expressão escondendo as mãos nos bolsos laterais da calça jeans.

- Por que essa pergunta? – o mais novo riu um pouco sem entender.

- Não acho que ele seja uma boa companhia.

- Você não o conhece... – disse, sem rancor, enquanto enchia um copo com leite quente.

- E _você_ conhece?

Shun não respondeu, tentava manter o sorriso trêmulo no rosto.

- Ele é meu amigo, nii-san e, eu gosto de ficar com ele, não importa se o conheço ou não.

Fênix suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo do irmão. Abriu a porta por onde Shun havia entrado a poucos minutos, dizendo que ia dar uma volta antes de dormir para esfriar a cabeça.

Shun já havia ido para o quarto quando Ikki viu o russo caminhando ao longe em direção à casa. Recostou-se próximo a porta com os braços cruzados esperando que o outro se aproximasse. Antes que pudesse entrar na casa, Ikki comentou de forma gélida:

- Meu irmão tem a péssima mania de transformar os problemas dos outros em seus.

- Eu sei disso. – o loiro disse sem olhar para o homem ao seu lado.

- Se sabe, fique longe dele.

O Cisne não respondeu, não precisava. Ele sabia muito bem que devia se manter longe de Shun, mesmo que no fundo o quisesse bem perto...

(continua)


	12. Para sempre

**E finalmente, o último capítulo! E olha o tamanho do bichinho! Eu disse que ia me redimir, não disse?**

**Antes de mais nada obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic! E que não desistiram dela, mesmo com minha eterna lerdeza! ii Seus comentários sempre positivos foi o que meu deu forças pra continuar escrevendo (que coisa brega ne? mas é verdade!)**

**Comentando rapidamente sobre a parte da declaração: eu pensei nisso por dois anos! desde que começei a escrever eu ficava matutando em como seria essa cena... pensei em tantas coisas diferentes, tantas situações! umas ridiculas, outras lindas (mas que eu esquecia logo depois... já que eu fico pensando nisso antes de dormir e ai quando acordava... TT) . Acabei ficando com uma opção bem simples... Até pq essa fic já ta grande mais!**

**ah e perdão por eventuais erros de pontuação! já que sou eu mesma que reviso minhas histórias é provável que eu tenha deixado escapar algo! **

**então, sem mais enrolação! espero que gostem!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Para sempre**

Já se faziam três dias desde que os cinco rapazes e a deusa voltaram ao Japão. Preocupada com a saúde de seus cavaleiros, Saori havia pedido para que permanecessem ali aos seus cuidados até que estivessem curados.

Ikki não havia gostado da idéia, mas concordou em ficar por mais um tempo, não apenas por insistência do irmão, mas por razões que incluíam mantê-lo longe de um certo cavaleiro. Para sua surpresa não estava tendo trabalho algum. Hyoga parecia ter entendido o recado e trocava apenas poucas palavras com Shun, isso quando não havia outra opção.

Andrômeda já havia notado a indiferença do russo desde que retornaram, mas não comentou nada por respeito ao amigo. Sentia que o Cisne precisava de um tempo sozinho, pois era assim que ele lidava com as coisas.

É claro que não se sentia bem com a situação, ainda mais por que se sentia mais próximo de Hyoga do que nunca! Aquele desabafo de Hyoga no hospital tinha sido um grande passo e, por isso, não queria forçar uma conversa indesejada.

Bem... Isso era o que ele pensava no começo! Mas já haviam se passado três dias! E não era só a indiferença! Hyoga tratava de sair de qualquer lugar em que ele estivesse e não fazia isso com mais ninguém! Aquilo era pessoal e já estava na hora de saber do que se tratava.

Da próxima vez que o encontrasse falaria com ele!

Por sorte, essa próxima vez aconteceu mais rápido do que pensou. Enquanto lia o jornal junto com o irmão numa das salas, viu o loiro pela janela caminhando pela trilha do jardim. Pediu licença ao mais velho com a desculpa de que iria para o banho e seguiu o rapaz pouco depois. Agradeceu por Hyoga estar no jardim, afinal ali eles teriam privacidade para conversar! Andava com passos curtos, pois não queria que o loiro descobrisse que estava seguindo-o e, a alguns metros à frente, sentiu o cosmo gélido do rapaz. Seguiu em sua direção até ver pequenos flocos de neve voando com o vento. Na água do rio que passava próximo a si, boiavam placas de gelo despedaçadas.

Abriu passagem por meio de uns arbustos altos. Sua coloração quase toda mudada para branco por conta do frio. Hyoga estava parado, punhos fechados ao lado do corpo. De onde estava só podia ver suas costas. Parecia observar a água do rio congelando pouco a pouco. Por sua volta inúmeros pontos brilhantes dançavam até cair aos seus pés.

Shun sentiu um vazio crescer dentro de seu peito ao vê-lo sozinho em meio ao gelo. Seria uma cena bonita se não fosse tão triste. Mas não pôde pensar em muito mais. Hyoga havia finalmente notado que alguém o observava. Olhou para trás rapidamente e, quase no mesmo instante, os cristais de gelo evaporaram no ar e a água começava a voltar ao seu estado líquido.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao ver o japonês. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos havia notado a aproximação de alguém! E ainda por cima tinha que ser Shun!

Deu novamente as costas ao garoto e andou rápido, se distanciando.

- Espera, Hyoga! – o mais novo gritou, acompanhando seus passos largos.

- É um passatempo seu espiar os outros? – o loiro perguntou mal-humorado e sem parar de andar.

- Eu não estava te espiando, vim pra conversar! Por que está fugindo? – perguntou, atrapalhando-se num galho.

O russo parou repentinamente e virou-se surpreso. Suspirou e sentou num tronco largo que estava caído no chão.

- Eu não estou fugindo... – disse enfim, amenizando a voz.

Shun sentou-se próximo a ele. Botou uma perna em cada lado do tronco, ficando de frente para o perfil de Hyoga.

- Sabe, se eu fiz algo que te desagradou eu gostaria de saber o que foi. – pediu, deixando as costas curvarem um pouco.

- Você não fez nada.

- Então por que está me evitando?

- Ficar perto de mim não é bom pra ninguém... – falou com a voz e o olhar tristes.

- Hyoga... Se estiver falando sobre Camus e Cristal, não foi culpa sua. – Shun comentou de forma baixa e doce.

- É fácil falar.

- Todos nós perdemos pessoas importantes...

- Mas ninguém teve que matá-los com as próprias mãos. – falou olhando fixamente nos olhos grandes e esverdeados de Andrômeda.

- Hyoga... Sabe... Eu sempre te achei muito forte e ainda acho. Se fosse eu, não sei se conseguiria passar por tudo isso... – aproximou-se mais, o que causou certa inquietação no russo. – Mas não ache que ser forte é ter de agüentar tudo sozinho. Você não está sozinho... – o garoto levou a mão direita até a do Cisne, repousando-a por cima da pele morena. – E você não vai me machucar, por isso não tente ficar longe de mim.

Apertou mais os dedos sobre a mão do mais velho, deixando claro que estava falando sério.

Hyoga estava surpreso com suas palavras, mas mais ainda com aquela aproximação repentina.

Sua boca estava entreaberta, mas ele não queria falar nada, não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar direito. O toque quente da mão de Shun em sua pele e o brilho de seus olhos carinhosos parecia ter sugado toda a sua atenção.

Aquilo não era normal! Aquilo não acontecia com mais ninguém! Por que aquele garoto provocava essas sensações inexplicáveis? Um simples sorriso já tirava todos os problemas de sua cabeça e um toque o fazia perder toda a linha de raciocínio. Mas isso não era o que mais importava naquele momento.

Ele sempre esteve sozinho. Sempre. E agora Shun vinha lhe dizer o contrário?

_Ele_ estava ali e estaria sempre que precisasse. Era isso que aqueles olhos gentis o diziam. E ele precisava acreditar... Já estava cansado de tentar ser forte. Pelo menos naquele instante estava tudo bem fraquejar.

Sentiu os olhos úmidos e os fechou abaixando o rosto, mas não para esconder as lágrimas e sim para descansar a cabeça naquele ombro pequeno. Os dedos finos de Andrômeda entrelaçaram-se aos seus, o cheiro suave que vinha dele misturado ao seu toque... Sua pele tão branca e macia... Era muito mais do que Hyoga podia esperar. O peito ardia quase insuportavelmente, mas ele não conseguia se mover. Seu choro silencioso não era apenas pela dor da perda, mas por estar se dando conta de que Shun era diferente de qualquer outro.

Deixou que palavras saíssem de sua boca, sem pensar muito nelas:

- Por que você é assim?

Andrômeda não entendeu, mas também não perguntou o que queria dizer. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a sensação de tê-lo tão próximo.

Não ligava para a ardência em seu rosto ou para ritmo rápido de seu coração. A única coisa que importava era que Hyoga estava ali e ele não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Mas algo estava errado... Gostar tanto de estar com alguém, querer ver essa pessoa sempre feliz, não importando o que tivesse que fazer! Sentir-se daquela forma tão estranha sempre que está perto desse alguém... Só havia uma explicação, não é? Hyoga era importante. Mais importante do que um amigo deveria ser. Mas eles eram cavaleiros, lutadores que têm sempre que estar preparados para morrer! Nenhum deles tinha o direito de ter esse tipo de emoção por quem quer que fosse!

Empurrou Hyoga de forma delicada, apenas o suficiente para se distanciarem. Aquilo estava indo longe demais... Sua voz saiu tremida e baixa:

- Tenho que voltar... Nii-san deve estar me procurando. Eu saí sem dizer nada pra ele e sabe como ele fica... – mentiu.

O loiro balançou a cabeça concordando. Os olhos estavam avermelhados por conta do choro, assim como partes de seu rosto. Observou enquanto Shun se levantava. Braços cruzados, abraçando o corpo magro. Parecia sem graça, talvez tivesse passado dos limites...

Esperou até perdê-lo de vista para esfregar o rosto com as palmas das mãos. Não devia ter feito aquilo... Mas era impossível manter-se distante dele! Com certeza Camus não aprovaria suas recaídas constantes diante de Shun. Mas não conseguia evitar... O garoto tinha algum efeito misterioso sobre ele que ele não sabia como impedir.

As palavras duras do cavaleiro de Aquário ecoaram por sua mente; sentimentos não levam a nada, apenas atrapalham na hora da batalha. Era preciso se manter impassível. Ser forte e racional em todas as situações.

Mas isso estava sendo mais difícil de conseguir a cada dia.

oOoOoOo

Não foi estranho para nenhum dos dois que quase não se falaram depois disso. Shun não sabia ainda o que pensar ou como agir estando com Hyoga e o loiro procurava manter distancia de todos, desaparecendo por quase o dia inteiro.

O dia seguinte não tinha nada para ser diferente. Shun tinha acordado um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, a mesa do café já estava quase vazia, mas tinha o suficiente para ele comer bem.

Seiya entrou na sala onde eram servidas as refeições silenciosamente e sentou na cadeira em frente a ele, inclinando como se fosse contar um segredo.

- Ficou sabendo? Jabu e os outros estão vindo pra cá agora. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa no Santuário.

- O que? – surpreendeu-se, deixando a comida de lado. – Algum acidente?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas foi sério o suficiente para eles virem conversar pessoalmente com Saori.

- Parece que não vamos ter sossego tão cedo... – suspirou desanimado – Os outros já sabem disso?

- Já. Faz um tempo que eles entraram em contato, não devem demorar muito pra chegar.

- Tomara que estejam todos bem...

oOoOoOo

Não demorou muito para saberem que se tratava de um novo inimigo. Assim que os outros cavaleiros de bronze deram a noticia de que Aldebaran tinha sido ferido, um atentado a vida da deusa aconteceu na frente de todos. O homem chamava-se Shido e dizia ser das terras nórdicas de Asgard, lugar comandado por Hilda.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo por lá e precisavam descobrir o que era. Hyoga ofereceu-se para ir numa missão de reconhecimento e Shiryu ficou encarregado de recolher qualquer informação que seu mestre pudesse fornecer.

Partiram naquela mesma noite já que todo minuto era importante. Despediram-se de todos na porta da mansão. Hyoga recebia as últimas instruções de Saori: se ele não entrasse em contato em 24 horas, os outros estariam livres para agirem como quisessem.

Shun sentiu um mal-estar ao ouvir que existia o risco de Hyoga ser ferido ou morto estando em um lugar longe e isolado sem ninguém conhecido por perto. Na verdade sentia uma grande vontade de gritar não só com ele, mas com todos ali, que pareciam não estar ligando a mínima em mandá-lo sozinho para Asgard! Achava-os todos irresponsáveis e inconseqüentes, mas manteve-se calado, sem nem ao menos se despedir de nenhum dos dois. Seu olhar se cruzou com o de Hyoga e os dois trataram de desviar na mesma hora. Decidiu sair da sala antes que alguém notasse o quanto estava quieto e viessem lhe encher com perguntas.

oOoOoOo

Hyoga já havia se partido há um dia. Saori informou logo de manhã cedo, que o cavaleiro havia se comunicado, dizendo sua localização e dando algumas informações sobre o local e sobre Hilda, mas desde então não se ouviu mais falar dele.

Seiya e Shun esperavam por notícias numa sala próxima ao escritório da garota, Andrômeda estava sentado no sofá, braços e pernas cruzadas e expressão apreensiva. Seiya apoiava-se no parapeito de uma janela e, percebendo o nervosismo do amigo, tentava acalmá-lo.

- Ele está bem, Hyoga sabe se cuidar.

Mas só conseguiu arrancar um sorriso forçado do rapaz.

- É sempre bom mandar alguém antes – continuou – Como nós fizemos quando fomos ao Santuário pela primeira vez, lembra?

- Pelo menos não estávamos sozinhos...

- Espera só mais um pouco, se ele não entrar em contato nós vamos, não foi esse o combinado?

- Mas e se chegarmos tarde demais? – Shun perguntou com olhar penoso, que foi retribuído por Pégaso.

- Vou falar com Saori...

oOoOoOo

Batalhas mortais começaram a ser disputadas entre os cavaleiros de Atena e os Guerreiros deuses de Hilda, que estava sendo controlada por um anel misterioso. Ao final, a garota voltou a si, mas isso não foi o fim dos problemas. Sorento de Sirene, que se dizia um general marina a serviço do deus Poseidon apareceu. Pouco depois Saori foi levada para o fundo do mar por conta do capricho do deus.

Os cavaleiros, cansados e feridos, foram acompanhados por Hilda e sua irmã até o castelo para que pudessem descansar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, e pensarem em suas próximas ações.

Ikki não os acompanhou e seguiu seu próprio rumo, dizendo que apareceria caso precisassem.

Hyoga era o que parecia mais debilitado e isso era notado por todos. Shun estava sentado ao seu lado na sala onde todos estavam reunidos. Não sabia pelo que o Cisne havia passado, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Shido, com quem lutara mais uma vez naquele mesmo palácio. Ele havia dito que o russo estava fraco demais para continuar, mesmo sendo o mais apto ao clima, ele já estava com forças esgotadas depois de tudo. Saber disso deu forças para que Shun o vencesse, afinal Hyoga e Seiya precisavam de ajuda! Quando ele e Ikki encontraram o loiro caído no corredor, soube que o guerreiro deus não havia exagerado. Hyoga nem ao menos conseguia ficar de pé por si só. Shun o carregou durante quase todo o tempo e ficou surpreso por Hyoga não ter sido contra, afinal o russo sempre fora orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda. Ele gostava de resolver tudo sozinho, sempre.

Seu orgulho parecia ter voltado agora que todos estavam naquele salão. Ele nunca iria admitir que não estava bem... Mas Hyoga estava mudado, pensou. Começava a se abrir mais e estava mais gentil. Pelo menos com ele era assim. E até que gostava de saber que o loiro agia de forma mais natural apenas com ele. De alguma forma pensar que o russo poderia se abrir com outras pessoas o incomodava mais do que devia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Seiya, que era o mais exaltado dos quatro. Ele estava nervoso com o sumiço de Saori e Shiryu tentava acalmá-lo dizendo que voltaria aos Cinco Picos, pois Dohko com certeza saberia de alguma coisa sobre o reino submarino.

Hyoga se pronunciou, não demonstrando o cansaço de seu corpo na voz:

- Talvez seja melhor nos separamos, assim vamos ganhar mais tempo.

- Você acha que está bem o suficiente para isso? – Shun perguntou, preocupado.

- Não é uma questão de estar bem ou não... Saori foi levada e nem ao menos sabemos onde encontra-la!

- Eu sei... – disse, desapontado e certo de que o russo não ia desistir da idéia.

Seiya concordou e os quatro seguiram por caminhos diferentes mais uma vez.

oOoOoOo

Uma nevasca brusca começou a cair naquela tarde, mas isso não desanimou os cavaleiros que continuavam com sua busca.

Hyoga já estava andando por horas, nem mesmo sabia para onde estava indo. Tudo o que via era o branco de Asgard, tão igual ao de sua terra natal.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Shun estava certo, ele não estava em seu melhor estado para sair daquele jeito em meio aquele tempo.

E mais uma vez seus pensamentos se voltaram para Andrômeda. Há poucos dias havia prometido a si mesmo mantê-lo longe, mas por que isso era tão difícil? Por que lidar com Shun era tão diferente de lidar com os outros? Ele não tinha a menor dificuldade em ser grosso com Seiya ou ignorar Shiryu ou Ikki, mas mesmo que tentasse ser assim com Shun, se arrependeria logo em seguida.

Quando isso começou? Na volta do santuário... Ou antes disso?

O frio penetrava por sua armadura, seu corpo pesava e ele sabia que precisava parar.

Encontrou uma rocha grande no meio do caminho e recostou nela para se proteger do vento. Riu.

Ele, o cavaleiro do gelo, se protegendo do frio?

Não podia negar que antes era mais fácil se acomodar as baixas temperaturas. Talvez ele estivesse passando muito tempo no Japão e assim se acostumando com o sol ou talvez fosse por causa _dele_...

Afinal, desde que foi salvo por ele, parte de seu cosmo passou a fazer parte de seu próprio corpo. Mesmo sendo uma parte pequena, o loiro conseguia sentir claramente algo cálido dentro de si. Algo que não sentia antes de Shun ter feito aquilo... Era quase como se alguém tivesse acendido uma pequena centelha em meio a um deserto congelante. E por mais que o vento soprasse aquele pequeno fogo não apagava... Na verdade parecia se espalhar!

Sentiu a ardência no peito aumentar e passou a mão no rosto. Aquilo estava passando dos limites! Shun não era diferente de ninguém e já estava na hora daquela besteira acabar! Ele não iria mais fraquejar!

oOoOoOo

**Japão – Poucos dias depois.**

Ouviu o som da própria respiração lenta. As pálpebras pesavam e ele não queria abri-las ainda. Sua mente voltava a funcionar aos poucos. Poseidon, a armadura de Aquário, Isaac.

A cabeça doeu ao lembrar do antigo amigo. Nunca imaginou que aquele tinha sido seu destino, e tudo por sua causa! Mas era tudo passado agora...

Sentia o cheiro inconfundível de hospital e o som de páginas sendo viradas. A curiosidade foi maior que o cansaço e tentou abrir os olhos, mas algo cobria sua vista esquerda.

- Ah, você acordou!

Ouviu a voz tão familiar exclamar. Era Shun que estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama e tinha uma revista aberta em cima das coxas.

- Vou chamar o médico. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Espera... – Hyoga pediu, forçando a voz a sair – Como você está... Hum... Todos... – se corrigiu.

- Estamos todos bem. Nii-san pra variar sumiu e Shiryu teve que ir pra cirurgia, como você. Mas no caso dele não deu pra salvar nada... Ele não vai enxergar mais... De novo... – o japonês contava com calma – Ele vai voltar pra China logo. Shunrey-san vai cuidar dele. – respirou, dando uma breve pausa – Deve ser bom, ne?

- O que?

- Ter alguém pra cuidar de você... Shiryu é uma pessoa de muita sorte! – e sorriu ainda mais, quase fechando os olhos da maneira mais inocente. Hyoga sentiu o rosto corar, mas não conseguia desviar dele... Por que era tão adorável?

- Ora, olha só quem acordou! – Era Seiya que entrava no quarto. Apoiou-se nas costas da cadeira em que Shun estava e olhava Hyoga com um sorriso – Até que enfim! Shun não ia sair daqui até você acordar. Acredita que ele não dormiu até agora?

O rosto de Andrômeda adquiriu uma tonalidade escarlate e sua voz saiu mais fina do que de costume:

- Eu cochilei! Um pouco...

Hyoga não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Seiya passou a mão pelo cabelo de Shun, desarrumando-o. A expressão em seu rosto tímido o fez de alguma forma, sentir-se melhor.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso... Por quantas horas eu dormi?

- Umas oito. – Seiya respondeu.

- Você deve estar cansado – dizia olhando para Shun – Por que não volta pra casa e descansa? Eu vou receber alta daqui a pouco mesmo...

- É que eu... Conversei um pouco com o médico e ele disse que não é bom te deixar andar sozinho até você se acostumar... Porque a distância e a perspectiva da visão mudam quando você não pode usar um dos olhos... – explicava-se com a voz baixa e olhando para as próprias mãos.

Hyoga surpreendeu-se. Ele havia realmente se preocupado bastante!

- Pode deixar que eu levo ele em segurança. – Pégaso brincou, piscando um dos olhos.

Shun concordou em voltar e, depois de um banho rápido, vestiu pijamas e deitou em sua cama.

O céu já estava escuro, o que era bom, pois ele não gostava de dormir com claridade nos olhos. Deixou a janela aberta para deixar a brisa entrar. Estava uma noite bonita, quase sem nuvens e podia ver algumas estrelas. Fechou os olhos... Estava mais cansado do que pensava...

oOoOoOo

Estava sozinho num lugar desconhecido, tentava chamar por alguém, mas sua voz não saia. Ao olhar para trás via apenas escuridão e sabia que ela o engoliria por completo se não saísse dali. Um par de olhos vermelhos o encarava, não tinha pra onde fugir. Não conseguiria nunca sair daquela escuridão nem se esconder daqueles olhos malignos... Metade de seu corpo estava coberto por aquelas trevas e ele tentou gritar mais uma vez. Sua garganta doía... Uma risada sinistra ecoava...

"_Você é meu."_

Abriu os olhos rapidamente. Um pesadelo. Shun ofegava e sentia o rosto molhado de suor e lágrimas. Hyoga estava debruçado por cima de si, segurando-o pelos ombros, parecia assustado com o estado do amigo.

- O que... – Andrômeda tentou entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... Estava no meu quarto e ouvi você... Você estava tremendo. – o russo tentou explicar e tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Foi só um pesadelo – sorriu, tentando acalmar a si mesmo e a Hyoga.

- Vou pegar um copo de água. – o loiro falou enquanto se levantava com pressa.

- Não precisa, eu já estou bem! – o mais novo sentou no colchão enxugando o rosto com as mangas da blusa.

- Não está não.

Hyoga não demorou nem três minutos para voltar. Parecia tão abalado quando Shun, e o mais novo não pôde deixar de ficar curioso pensando no que tinha feito para assustá-lo tanto assim. Bebia em goles pequenos e se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão de Hyoga em sua testa, retirando os fios de cabelo que grudavam em sua pele.

- Você está gelado... Foi tão ruim assim? O sonho...

- Pesadelos são sempre ruins. – o japonês concluiu ainda sorrindo, tentando evitar ter de responder.

- Não me conte se não quiser, mas não fique rindo como se não fosse nada. – o russo estava sério e levou as mãos até os botões do pijama de Shun, abrindo os dois primeiros.

Shun sentiu até as orelhas ferverem e quase derrubou o copo que segurava. Ao olhar para Hyoga pensou ter visto um tom avermelhado em sua face, mas não tinha como ter certeza já que a única luz acesa no quarto era a do abajur ao lado da cama.

Deixou o copo vazio no criado-mudo e puxou as cobertas pra cima das pernas. O vento estava mais frio agora. Hyoga percebeu e levantou para fechar o vidro e as cortinas.

Shun o observou enquanto caminhava. Estava feliz com a preocupação do amigo... Só ganhava aquele tipo de atenção do irmão, mas aquilo era diferente... Era importante para ele saber que Hyoga se preocupava!

- Desde criança eu tenho esses sonhos... – decidiu contar, fazendo o russo se virar ao terminar de trancar a janela. -... Em que eu estou sozinho e uma sombra me persegue. Eles pararam por um tempo, mas... Parece que agora voltou... Mas é apenas um sonho bobo... Talvez eu tenha algum trauma de escuro. – brincou.

Hyoga voltou a sentar no colchão. Pegou a mão branca que repousava por cima do cobertor e a deixou por cima da sua.

- Não é bobo se te deixou desse jeito.

Shun sentiu o coração apertar e disparar com aquele outro toque inesperado. Estranhava toda aquela atenção que estava recebendo e mais ainda os toques. Desde quando Hyoga tinha ficado tão físico?

Levantou o olhar para o russo. Metade de seu rosto estava coberto com ataduras, mas isso não diminuía em nada sua beleza. Tocou o local coberto com a mão livre, numa carícia tímida.

- Não vai perguntar como aconteceu? – o loiro perguntou sorrindo discretamente.

- Não... – o japonês balançou a cabeça – Não vou te perguntar por que quero que você me conte por vontade própria. Quero que me diga apenas o que quiser.

Hyoga olhava para baixo e sua expressão pareceu entristecer. Sentia-se angustiado e bem ao mesmo tempo. Só não sabia como isso era possível.

Queria poder fazer mais para Shun... Ele sempre esteve lá quando precisou, não foi? E o que ele podia fazer? Levar um copo de água? Sentia-se inútil por não conseguir faze-lo sentir-se melhor... Mas o que mais o incomodava era a dúvida: Desde quando aquele garoto passou a significar tanto? Quando nasceu aquela vontade de querer estar sempre perto?

Notou que ainda segurava a mão de Shun e a soltou, sem graça.

- O médico pediu pra eu voltar em três dias pra ver como vai estar.

- Eu posso ver?

- Está bem feio... – disse encabulado.

- Não tem problema.

Hyoga pensou alguns segundos. Ajeitou o corpo e começou a desfazer o curativo. Manteve o rosto baixo ao terminar, não se sentia muito a vontade em ser visto daquele jeito.

Fechou as pálpebras por um momento ao sentir as mãos pequenas e quentes em sua pele. Um calor leve se espalhou pelo resto de seu corpo.

Quando voltou a abri-las encontrou o rosto de Shun a poucos centímetros do seu e ele olhava despreocupado para a vista ferida.

- Que exagero Hyoga. Não tem nada de mais, só está vermelho.

- E inchado.

- Isso logo sai. – concluiu estalando a língua, o que o Cisne achou bem engraçado.

- Você está morrendo de curiosidade, não está? – o loiro perguntou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo Shun sorrir em resposta e olhar para o lado. – O nome dele era Isaac... – continuou – Ele treinou comigo pela armadura de Cisne, na Sibéria. Ele estava lá há mais tempo que eu e sempre foi mais forte que eu... E era o mais apto a vestir a armadura.

- E o que aconteceu? – Shun estava curioso para saber como o antigo amigo de Hyoga havia virado um marina.

- Quando eu achei estar preparado para nadar até o barco de minha mãe, uma correnteza me pegou desprevenido e Isaac me salvou, mas por causa disso ele acabou sendo levado em meu lugar... Eu achei que ele tivesse morrido e meu mestre também. – suspirou – Mas ele chegou ao palácio de Poseidon de alguma forma e acabou se tornando um marina. Ele queria se vingar de mim por ter tomado sua vida e sua visão. – disse isso levando a mão até o olho ferido – Ele perdeu o olho tentando me salvar... E eu disse então para que ele tirasse a minha visão, mas ele não fez isso... Ele não atingiu fundo o suficiente.

- Ele não queria te machucar de verdade...

- Acho que não... Não sei direito os motivos dele, mas Isaac era meu inimigo naquela hora e eu não podia perder aquela luta. Não depois de já ter sido enganado por aquele desgraçado que se passou por Camus. E então eu o matei... Pela segunda vez.

Shun abraçou os joelhos, sem saber o que dizer.

- Obrigado... Por me contar.

- Acho que você virou meu confidente... – comentou sorrindo.

- Isso é bom. Quer dizer que você confia em mim. – Shun deixou o corpo de aproximar de Hyoga, cruzando as pernas na frente do corpo. – Vocês eram amigos?

- Sim. E ele me ajudou muito durante o treinamento... Mas eu não te contei isso pra você ficar com pena de mim, ouviu? Eu não posso mais me abalar sempre que isso acontece... Ou eu...

"_Eu enlouqueço se pensar que o mesmo pode acontecer com você..."_

- Esquece... – concluiu estalando a língua.

Os dois estavam virados um para o outro, repousando as cabeças no encosto da cama. Shun não sabia o que dizer, apenas olhava para o colchão. Hyoga o observava silenciosamente. Sentia-se melhor por ter desabafado, ou estava melhor pelo simples fato de estar com ele?

Idéias assim não paravam de lhe ocorrer, mesmo sem entender direito seu significado.

Seguiu os olhos verdes quando eles se moveram de encontro aos seus e novamente aquela sensação de formigamento começou, fazendo seu coração dar um pequeno disparo. Se fosse possível podia ficar naquela posição por toda a noite, apenas vendo os tantos detalhes daqueles olhos brilhantes.

- Você acha que um dia isso vai acabar? – Shun perguntou, de forma doce.

- É claro que sim... Não vamos lutar pra sempre.

- Certo... Afinal, vamos morrer um dia... – disse irônico.

- Falando assim nem parece você. – o russo comentou com um sorriso triste.

- É só que... – suspirou – A cada dia que passa eu acho mais e mais difícil viver uma vida normal, sem ter que me preocupar se vou ter que matar alguém ou... – parou de repente ao sentir um puxão em seu braço, que fez seu corpo encostar-se ao de Hyoga.

O rosto branco virou escarlate em menos de um segundo, mas ele não se moveu e deixou a cabeça cair por cima do ombro do Cisne. Gostava daquela proximidade, mas aquilo o deixava nervoso a ponto de respirar com dificuldade. Fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Conseguia ouvir a respiração descompassada de Hyoga e sentia os fios de cabelo dourados roçando em sua pele. Seu sangue parecia borbulhar.

- Não quero que pense assim. – a voz rouca do mais velho em seu ouvido fez seu corpo tremer. Encolheu-se para tentar disfarçar. – Eu ainda vou ao cinema com você, esqueceu? – o loiro continuou.

Shun teve que pensar antes de lembrar da conversa de tempos atrás.(1)

- Você ainda lembra disso?

- É claro! Eu gosto de cumprir minhas promessas. Mas você vai ter que esperar até eu sarar disso aqui. – avisou, apontando para o próprio rosto e fazendo Andrômeda rir.

Passaram horas conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos até não agüentarem mais manter os olhos abertos. Ao acordarem na manhã seguinte, sentiram-se tão bem que ninguém dizia que haviam passado por experiências quase mortais no dia anterior.

Hyoga, que era sempre disciplinado na hora de acordar, levantou no fim da manhã e o cheiro do almoço sendo preparado já podia ser sentido pela casa.

Desceu, já de banho tomado, e encontrou Shun na sala de televisão tentando encontrar a saída de um labirinto num jogo e vídeo-game.

- Bom dia... – disse, ainda rouco de sono.

- Bom dia! – o japonês exclamou seguindo o loiro com o olhar quando ele se sentava de qualquer jeito no lugar vazio ao seu lado.

- Não sabia que você jogava.

- É a primeira vez! Quer jogar também?

- Não, eu fico na torcida... – bocejou – Acordou faz muito tempo?

- Eu não... Faz menos de uma hora acho.

Uma música tocou na TV, anunciando que o garoto havia perdido o jogo.

- Desisto... Isso é muito complicado...

- Deixa eu tentar.

- Você não ia ficar só na torcida? – Shun perguntou brincando e entregou o controle para Hyoga.

O russo prestava atenção na TV, mas Shun estava mais interessado nele. Perdera o jogo de propósito porque não conseguiria se concentrar com Hyoga estando ali. Agradeceu aos deuses pelo Cisne estar sentado à sua direita, pois assim não corria o risco dele perceber seus olhares, já que aquele lado de seu rosto estava coberto.

Pensava em como o loiro estava carinhoso na noite passada e em como gostaria que isso se repetisse, mas ao mesmo tempo se culpava por pensar daquele jeito.

Estar perto de Hyoga sempre trazia a tona essas emoções contraditórias: Sentia-se ansioso e tranqüilo, triste e feliz, calmo e com medo... Seriam esses sentimentos que se nutrem por um amigo? Ou era algo maior? Não ficava daquele jeito com mais ninguém... Hyoga era especial, mas só de chegar a essa conclusão seu coração doía e uma voz em sua cabeça mandava-o parar de ter essas idéias sem sentido.

"_Mas... Eu não posso controlar o que você me faz sentir, Hyoga..."_

Deixou que a cabeça repousasse em seu ombro, como tinha feito na noite passada. O mais velho se surpreendeu com a ação repentina.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Está... Só me deixa ficar assim, só um pouco...

O loiro sentiu o sangue subir até a cabeça e correr rápido por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Não sabia o que fazer! Seu corpo recusava-se a mexer qualquer músculo! Mas nem de longe aquilo era ruim... Na verdade, era muito bom sentir o peso de Andrômeda... Sentir seu perfume tão de perto...

oOoOoOo

- Você tem nervoso? – Shun não segurava o riso ao perguntar.

- Vai fazer ou não? – Hyoga evitou a pergunta, numa mistura de mau-humor e timidez.

- Senta ai.

Já era o terceiro dia desde que haviam retornado e Hyoga tinha acabado de voltar de uma consulta médica. O doutor receitara um colírio para ajudar na cicatrização do olho, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia colocar o remédio! Pediu ajuda a Shun e, por isso, estava agora sentado na cama do garoto e tentava em vão não olhar para o corpo esguio parado em frente a si.

Seu rosto foi levantado alguns centímetros pelo japonês, que deixou a mão escorregar até o pescoço do russo, numa carícia disfarçada. Pegou o tubo com uma mão e levou a outra até o olho ferido do rapaz, mantendo-o aberto, para então pingar o líquido duas vezes.

- Pronto, nem doeu ne? – perguntou ainda sorrindo e se inclinou para secar o canto do olho de Hyoga, que lacrimejava um pouco.

- Isso é horrível! – reclamou, levantando a mão, mas foi impedido pelo menor.

- Nada de coçar.

- Mas ta ardendo!

- Você ta parecendo uma criança! – Shun se divertia com a reação do outro.

Aproximou bem os lábios do local machucado e soprou gentilmente algumas vezes. Hyoga prendeu a respiração, assustado com a falta de espaço entre os dois, não piscava em momento algum.

- Ta melhor agora?

Não respondeu. Abaixou o rosto e fingiu coçar as bochechas, mas verdade escondia a vermelhidão de sua face. Levantou-se apanhando o frasco da mão de Shun e caminhou até a porta, mas parou antes de chegar ao corredor.

- Ei... Amanhã eu vou voltar pra Sibéria.

O sorriso que parecia estar grudado no rosto do japonês durante todos aqueles dias desapareceu no mesmo instante. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e observou Hyoga sair.

O Cisne voltou para o próprio quarto. Não precisava se preocupar em fazer malas, pois já tinha tudo lá. Abriu a porta de seu armário, onde havia um espelho que mostrava o corpo inteiro. Pegou um pacote fechado de ataduras e começou a passá-las pelo contorno da cabeça.

Enrubesceu ao lembrar do hálito quente de Shun contra sua pele e deixou a testa tocar no espelho para olhar-se bem de perto.

Estava confuso, pensando e sentindo coisas estranhas. Não dava mais para continuar naquela casa... Ficar ali era sufocante! Precisava pensar e entender pelo que estava passando e, para isso precisava ficar sozinho.

oOoOoOo

- Ei, não vai esquecer o remédio.

- Eu sei.

- E não vai deixar de usar porque tem nervoso!

- Shun... – suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Se cuida ta...

- Até mais. – disse, passando os dedos pelo topo da cabeça do japonês e piscando.

Despediram-se na porta da casa, quando a noite começava a surgir no céu. Shun sentia-se só agora, mas talvez aquilo fosse melhor... Afinal, seus sentimentos por Hyoga já haviam ultrapassado os limites e ele sabia. Talvez Camus, por quem Hyoga nutria tanta admiração, estivesse certo afinal. Sentimentos podem sim atrapalhar uma batalha... E além do mais, Hyoga não pensava nele daquela forma... Aquilo só iria machucá-lo...

oOoOoOo

**Grécia – 4 dias depois**

Hyoga acordou assustado. Olhou em volta e se encontrou num leito de hospital. Já estivera ali antes.

Seu coração palpitava. Estava preocupado e precisava falar com alguém! Precisava saber de todos: Atena, Seiya, Shun...

Respirou fundo quando o nome de Andrômeda veio a cabeça. Será que estava lá fora, esperando, assim como das outras vezes? Tinha tantas coisas pra perguntar... Qual a relação entre Shun e Hades? E Seiya, como estaria? Da última vez que o viu tinha uma espada ultrapassada pelo peito!

Tocou o alarme na parede para chamar alguém, não podia perder tempo naquela cama!

Pouco depois um médico entrou no quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

Examinava Hyoga e percebeu que o rapaz não parava de olhar para o corredor.

- Não tem ninguém lá, mas se quiser eu posso chamar os dois que já acordaram. – avisou, enquanto ouvia seu coração com um aparelho.

- Que dois?

- Um de cabelos longos e outro com uma cicatriz – e apontou para o próprio rosto.

- Peça, por favor, para Shiryu... O de cabelo grande... Vir aqui.

O Dragão apareceu poucos minutos depois, trazendo roupas limpas que Saori havia pedido especialmente para os cavaleiros. Deixou o monte de roupas na mesa e se virou para o Cisne.

- Fico feliz que tenha acordado. – o chinês sorriu. Seus olhos, assim como da vez passada, estavam recuperados.

- Como estão todos? – Hyoga perguntou preocupado enquanto saía da cama para pegar o embrulho deixado por Shiryu.

- Eu estou bem, como pode ver. Ikki também... Está com Shun.

Hyoga encarou o amigo com olhos tristes e moveu os lábios para perguntar algo, mas o Dragão respondeu antes:

- Shun ainda está dormindo, assim como Seiya. Nenhum dos dois corre perigo. E Saori está descansando no templo de Atena.

- Faz quanto tempo que estamos aqui?

- Dois dias.

- Fiquei dormindo por dois dias? – espantou-se. – Droga, preciso de um banho... – comentou passando os dedos pelo cabelo emaranhado.

- Fique a vontade... Ah, antes disso... Estamos hospedados na mesma casa da outra vez. Se quiser companhia para voltar eu posso te esperar.

O loiro aceitou o pedido com a cabeça.

- Vou estar aqui fora. – o Dragão dirigiu-se até a porta.

oOoOoOo

Como os cavaleiros estavam em quartos particulares Hyoga pode banhar-se ali mesmo.

Andaram um pouco até chegarem ao santuário propriamente dito e o Cisne chocou-se com o estado em que estava o local. As doze casas não passavam de meras ruínas e uma atmosfera triste cobria a tudo e a todos que passavam por lá. Alguns homens já trabalhavam, retirando escombros e tentando reconstruir o que já tinha sido a moradia dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Mais tarde ele, Shiryu e Ikki se encontraram com Saori para conversar sobre os acontecimentos recentes. A deusa explicou o que havia acontecido em Giudecca enquanto o Cisne e o Dragão não estavam presentes. Contou sobre o plano de Hades de esconder para sempre o sol e como ele volta a cada 200 anos, escolhendo um corpo puro para ser seu hospedeiro. E o escolhido daquela Era fora Shun.

A sala onde estavam era pequena e acolhedora. Hyoga ocupava sozinho o único sofá do lugar. Seu rosto estava apoiado nas mãos e ele olhava para o vazio, perdido em pensamentos.

Saori estava sentada numa cadeira alta, na frente do sofá e Shiryu estava parado ao seu lado. Ikki apoiava-se na janela, olhando para a paisagem morta do lado de fora.

- É possível que ele... Soubesse? – Shiryu perguntou.

- É claro que sabia, por isso foi até o inferno... Tentar impedir Hades. – Fênix respondeu sem olhar para trás.

- Você fala com tanta certeza... – Hyoga riu, zombeteiro. – Ele não sabia... Você só diz isso porque não passa tempo suficiente com ele. Não sabe o que ele pensa ou o que sente. Você não o conhece...

- E você conhece? – e só então Ikki se virou, encarando Hyoga que havia levantado do sofá.

- O conheço o suficiente para saber que ele não esconderia uma coisa dessas!

- Acalmem-se, por favor – Saori pediu, sem se alterar. – Shun é o único que pode responder isso, não adianta discutir a toa.

- Por que ele ainda não acordou se seus ferimentos não são graves? – Hyoga perguntou quase na mesma hora.

- Entenda... Não é o corpo dele que precisa de descanso. O espírito de Shun foi arrancado de seu corpo contra sua vontade e voltou, graças ao meu sangue. Não posso dizer que tipo de efeito isso vai ter nele, ou se vai ter algum. Mas sei que ele precisa de bastante descanso. Ele gastou muita energia... Vai acordar quando estiver preparado.

- E Seiya? – Shiryu voltou a perguntar.

- O caso dele já é um pouco mais grave... – a garota contava com o rosto baixo – Mas ele está sendo bem cuidado e eu vou estar com ele até que se sinta melhor... – sorriu discretamente e olhou para Shiryu – Por isso, você não precisa se preocupar, vá fazer o que deseja. Existe alguém que precisa mais de você do que Seiya. E Shun já está bem acompanhado.

- Atena... – Shiryu escondeu o rosto que parecia um pouco avermelhado. – Tem certeza que posso ir para a China?

- É claro! Shunrey está te esperando, não está?

O chinês concordou e Saori se voltou para Hyoga.

- E você? O que pretende fazer?

- Como assim?

- Vai voltar para a Sibéria?

- Não... Vou ficar por enquanto... – respondeu, agora já mais calmo.

- Que bom! Tenho certeza de que Shun irá apreciar sua companhia quando acordar! - a deusa comentou, deixando o cavaleiro sem graça.

oOoOoOo

Shiryu partiu na manhã seguinte e Hyoga passou novamente no hospital. Teve o olho esquerdo examinado e recebeu a noticia de que já estava 100 curado. Ao sair, não foi direto para casa, passou pelo corredor onde Shun estava internado, mas não entrou em seu quarto. Nem ao menos olhou pela pequena janela que tinha na porta.

Apenas sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera que ficava no corredor. Curvou as costas para apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos e juntou as mãos na frente do rosto.

- Você pode entrar, sabe? – A voz rouca de Ikki avisou, mas o loiro não se moveu e nem olhou quando o mais velho ocupou o lugar vazio ao seu lado. – Você está certo... Eu não o conheço mais.

Hyoga moveu-se um pouco, mas não mudou sua posição.

- Meu irmão está sempre sorrindo quando o vejo, mas sei que ele só faz isso pra que eu não me preocupe. Ele está sempre pensando no que é melhor para os outros, nunca nele mesmo. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, eu nunca perguntei se ele queria me contar alguma coisa... Eu pensei que apenas estando presente vez ou outra já era suficiente... E por isso deixei que coisas importantes me passassem despercebidas...

- Ele sente sua falta.

- Ele te disse isso?

- Não, mas... Shun é o tipo de pessoa que não gosta de ficar sozinho.

- E mesmo assim ele estava... – Fênix suspirou – E você está tão errado quanto eu.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Você também o deixou sozinho... Ou vai dizer que não sabe o quanto ele... Como ela disse? "Aprecia sua companhia"? – comentou com um sorriso irônico.

Hyoga deixou escapar uma lágrima que escondeu na mesma hora com as mãos. Ele realmente havia deixado Shun sozinho, e justo quando o garoto mais precisava de alguém. Shun havia contado sobre seus pesadelos, devia ter notado que ele precisava de ajuda, de alguém para confortá-lo... Mas pensou apenas em si mesmo, em como precisava sair daquela casa... E pra que? Para pensar mais em Shun! Como foi tolo... Devia ter notado antes que queria estar com ele. Que o amava a tal ponto que era sufocante estar sem sua presença!

Não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, o que deixou Ikki sem saber como agir.

Chorava por que agora tinha certeza de que amava Shun mais do que qualquer outro. Porque queria vê-lo e falar com ele... Ouvir sua voz, olhar em seus olhos... Mas não tinha coragem nem de se aproximar do quarto! Não queria vê-lo fragilizado daquele jeito... Queria sim vê-lo, mas sorrindo como sempre, tão gentilmente.

oOoOoOo

Hyoga ficava no hospital quase o dia inteiro, quase sempre acompanhado de Ikki, mas os dois não trocavam mais do que raras palavras. Voltava para a casa apenas para dormir e tomar banho, queria estar lá caso Shun tivesse alguma mudança. Até que, depois de quase uma semana, acordou de manhã cedo com alguém batendo na porta de madeira. Um menino que não devia ter 10 anos deixou um bilhete em suas mãos e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra.

"_Ele acordou."_

Era só o que estava escrito. Não precisava de mais nenhuma explicação, só podia ser um bilhete de Ikki! Vestiu-se o mais rápido possível e no caminho passou em uma barraca de flores e escolheu algumas aleatoriamente.

Andou rápido até o local indicado pela recepcionista, já que Shun estava agora em um outro quarto. A porta estava aberta e não se ouviam vozes. Lá dentro Ikki velava o sono do caçula e ele próprio estava quase dormindo. Hyoga bateu na porta chamando a atenção de Fênix, que se ajeitou na cadeira no mesmo instante.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou adentrando o quarto.

- Está... Ele acordou de madrugada, mas pediu pra não avisar ninguém até de manhã... Como não tem telefone no santuário eu não sabia se você ia receber a mensagem, mas acho que as moedas que dei pro moleque foram suficientes... – admitiu com um sorriso discreto, coçando os olhos.

- Por que não vai dormir então? Eu fico aqui com ele.

Ikki levantou concordando com a cabeça, mas antes de sair deu um último aviso:

- Não o force a falar sobre nada. Ele ainda está cansado e não teve tempo de pensar no que aconteceu.

- Eu sei... – Hyoga disse, se encaminhando até a cadeira antes ocupada pelo outro.

Esperou até a porta se fechar para puxar a cadeira para mais perto da cama. Sem levantar, deixou as flores em cima da mesinha simples, que ficava encostada na parede, e parou para observar o garoto. Suas mãos pequenas e tão brancas descansavam por cima de seu abdômen. Alguns arranhões e hematomas estavam aparentes, assim como em seus braços e rosto; alguns cobertos por pequenos curativos, mas nada grave. Ele mesmo também estava com machucados pelo corpo todo. Era impossível não tê-los levando aquele tipo de vida... Tocou uma das mãos gentilmente, acariciando a pele quente de Andrômeda com a ponta dos dedos trêmulos.

Levantou o olhar até seu rosto e não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo. Há quantos dias estava esperando para poder finalmente rever aqueles traços delicados? Parecia uma eternidade... Mas agora ele estava ali... Se ao menos tivesse coragem para dizer a Shun o que queria... Se tivesse coragem de abraçá-lo...

Um movimento inesperado fez o Cisne voltar a atenção para as mãos do garoto. Sentiu a mão se mexer por debaixo da sua e logo depois um suspiro... E a voz baixa perguntou com dificuldade:

- São pra mim?

Inclinou o corpo para mais perto do rosto de Shun. Seus olhos verdes estavam abertos, mas ainda pesados. Olhou das flores para Hyoga e sorriu.

O russo sentiu o coração prender na garganta. Que saudades daquela voz! Por todos os deuses, podia beijá-lo agora mesmo! Riu de si mesmo e escondeu o rosto, envergonhado de seus pensamentos.

- São. Achei que fosse achar o quarto sem graça.

- Nii-san disse que você veio todos os dias...

O loiro sorriu encabulado e segurou a mão de Shun com mais força.

- Senti sua falta... Você sabe que seu irmão não é das companhias mais divertidas...

- Nem um pouco... – riu balançando a cabeça. Desprendeu a mão da de Hyoga e a levou até o rosto do rapaz, tocando sua pele próximo ao olho esquerdo. – Você sarou...

Por um instante o sorriso do Cisne se desfez e ele encostou novamente na mão de Shun, levando a palma macia de encontro aos seus lábios. Beijou-a discretamente, deixando Andrômeda sem reação e sem palavras.

- Eu tenho tantas coisas pra te contar... – o russo falou finalmente.

- Será que podem esperar? – perguntou sorrindo e deixando as pálpebras fecharem contra sua vontade.

- É claro. É melhor você dormir mais um pouco...

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar, não vai?

- Vou.

oOoOoOo

Shun saiu do hospital naquele mesmo dia, mas mesmo ao chegar na casa dormia mais do que qualquer coisa. Acordava eventualmente para comer ou ir ao banheiro, mas o garoto estava mesmo cansado. Ficaria daquele jeito até o efeito do soro desaparecer de seu corpo e isso podia levar alguns dias. Durante todo o tempo era vigiado de perto por Ikki e Hyoga, que volta e meia iam até o quarto saber se o rapaz estava bem ou precisava de alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte Shun já se sentia melhor, ficou mais tempo acordado e conseguiu até conversar um pouco, mas Hyoga ainda não achava apropriado dizer o que queria... Perto do fim do dia Saori visitou os rapazes para levar notícias sobre Seiya, a "reforma" do santuário e para saber como estava Shun.

- E então, acha que está bem o suficiente para voltar pra casa? – a deusa perguntou ao cavaleiro mais novo.

- E você Saori-san? Vai ficar aqui sozinha? – o japonês preocupou-se.

- Eu não vou estar sozinha. Ainda restaram alguns cavaleiros no santuário e eu quero estar presente por agora. Eles perderam muito aqui e precisam de mim... Além do mais, seus serviços como cavaleiros de Atena estão revogados indefinidamente.

- Como?? – O Cisne perguntou. Estava tão surpreso quanto os outros dois.

- Vocês já fizeram o suficiente por mim. O que eu quero agora é que vivam sua vida sem se preocupar com o santuário. – a garota dizia com um sorriso gentil. – A Guerra Santa acabou e Hades só voltará daqui há mais de 200 anos. As batalhas acabaram. – concluiu.

oOoOoOo

Hyoga acordou de madrugada, sua garganta estava seca e ele precisava beber algo. O relógio de ponteiro preso à parede marcava que estava perto das duas e meia da manhã. Antes de voltar para a cama notou que a porta do quarto onde Shun dormia estava aberta, mas lembrava-se de tê-la fechado antes de dormir porque sabia que o garoto era sensível ao frio.

Aproximou-se e olhou dentro do quarto. Ele não estava lá.

Ikki ainda dormia no sofá da sala, com certeza não tinha notado a saída do irmão. O russo fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente possível para não acorda-lo. Seria melhor se Ikki não ficasse sabendo.

Andou pelos arredores da casa, prestando atenção a qualquer som ou movimento. Por sorte, Shun não estava longe. Estava sentado, encostado ao tronco de uma árvore sem folhas e olhava para o céu estrelado. Seus ombros estavam cobertos por uma manta branca.

Hyoga aproximou-se, sentando-se bem próximo a ele e olhou para o mesmo ponto.

- Não consegue mais dormir? – perguntou ao menor.

- Acho que já dormi bastante.

- E precisava vir pra cá? Está frio...

- Não quis acordar vocês.

- Você quer conversar? – Hyoga virou o rosto para o outro depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Não... – Shun abraçou os joelhos e deitou a cabeça por cima deles.

- Bem, se você quiser... Eu vou ouvir.

- E sobre o que eu falaria?

- Não sei. Qualquer coisa.

- Era você quem queria me dizer algo... No hospital.

- Ah, não tente mudar o foco do assunto pra mim! – brincou, mas voltou a ficar sério logo depois – Você sempre me disse que eu não tinha que agüentar as coisas sozinho. E eu te digo o mesmo.

- Hyoga, não precisa fazer essas coisas por pena, ta bom... – o japonês virou o rosto triste para o lado oposto.

- Pena? E de onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Você queria tanto voltar pra Sibéria antes, por que ainda está aqui? Por que está agindo dessa forma? Perguntando se eu quero conversar? Eu sei que meu irmão e Saori-san te contaram o que aconteceu, mas eu estou bem. Não preciso de nenhum cuidado especial.

O russo se levantou, sentando de frente para Shun. Pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e o fez olhar diretamente para si.

- Você acha que eu estaria fazendo isso por pena?

- E por que mais seria?

- Porque eu quero!

- Me solta... – pediu quase sussurrando, e abaixou o rosto.

- Escuta... – o russo soltou o rosto frágil e deslizou as mãos até as de Shun, pegando as duas entre as suas. – Eu não quero mais voltar porque eu não preciso mais... E nem quero viver mais no passado. Eu nunca vou esquecê-los e nunca vou esquecer aquele lugar, mas não quero mais ficar preso a ele. Saori nos deu uma chance de viver como pessoas normais e eu quero aproveitar isso. Quero ficar junto de quem é importante pra mim a partir de agora, para que eu não me arrependa de mais nada no futuro.

Shun olhou das mãos entrelaçadas até o rosto de Hyoga. Tudo o que ele dizia era bonito, mas ele ainda não entendia direito suas palavras. Ou estava com medo de entendê-las errado...

- Isso não explica o que você ainda está fazendo aqui... – falou, com o rosto meio corado.

O Cisne suspirou mais uma vez e sorriu. Então ele teria que contar a história completa? Mas era agora ou nunca... Que outra chance seria melhor do que esta?

Levou os dedos de Shun até os lábios e beijou-os uma vez, adorando ver a reação de Andrômeda: seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e sua boca se entreabriu.

- Sabe, quando _mama_ morreu a dor foi tão grande que eu decidi que nunca ninguém seria importante pra mim. Foi como se metade do meu coração tivesse ido com ela... E se eu deixasse alguém entrar na metade restante e essa pessoa também se fosse, o que sobraria pra mim? – riu de seu próprio comentário – Sei que é algo idiota de se dizer, mas era assim que eu pensava. – ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando em como iria continuar. - Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis quanto eu pensava... E antes que eu pudesse evitar alguém já tinha conseguido entrar no meu coração. E não só isso, essa pessoa também devolveu a metade que eu achei ter perdido... E esse é o resultado...

Levou a mão de Shun até o próprio peito, fazendo-o tocar no centro, onde seu coração batia acelerado.

- Entende agora por que eu estou aqui? – perguntou, deixando que a testa encostasse-se à do japonês.

Sentiu os dedos de Shun se agarrem ao tecido de sua roupa e o som baixo de seu choro. O garoto escondeu o rosto com a mão livre. Lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus olhos.

- Você acha... Que eu fiz isso? – perguntou engasgando um pouco no choro. – Você ao menos sabe o que está dizendo?

- É claro que eu sei! – disse voltando a segurar o rosto pálido – Eu quero ficar com você Shun.

- Não vai mais me deixar? – a expressão do garoto era quase como alguém implorando por algo.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça sorrindo, limpou um pouco das lágrimas do mais novo e aproximou o rosto dos dele. Beijou sua face nos dois lados, sentindo o puxão em sua roupa aumentar de intensidade. Deixou os lábios se tocarem apenas por um instante para logo depois tocarem-se novo, dessa vez por mais tempo. E a cada vez as bocas inexperientes demoravam mais para se distanciar.

Um sussurro... _Eu amo você... _E outro beijo...

E assim a noite se seguiu...

oOoOoOo

**Japão – 5 dias depois**

Era fim de ano e isso trouxe as baixas temperaturas de volta ai país. Os moradores andavam pelas ruas muito agasalhados e o ar podia ser visto saindo de suas narinas e bocas.

- Quantos graus você acha que está fazendo? – Shun perguntou, ajeitando uma touca vinho na cabeça. Andava na frente de Hyoga, dando passos para trás.

- Você vai tropeçar andando assim. – avisou com um sorriso.

Shun passou para o seu lado, segurando a mão gelada do russo, mas sem ligar, pois estava usando luvas. Os dois caminhavam despreocupadamente pela área da mansão, quase tão vasta (ou até maior!) que qualquer bosque público, mas ao menos tinham privacidade!

- Podia nevar logo ne? – o menor perguntou olhando para o céu cinzento – Mas você já deve estar mais que acostumado.

- Não é por que estou acostumado a ver algo que vou deixar de achar bonito... – inclinou o corpo, de modo que falou bem próximo a orelha de Shun.

As bochechas do japonês tomaram imediatamente um tom rosado e ele abaixou o rosto, sem graça.

- Você diz cada coisa... – comentou e virou para o lado oposto para esconder um sorriso.

- Espera, pára aqui. – pediu e se posicionou na frente do menor, segurando suas mãos. – Fecha os olhos.

O japonês obedeceu curioso. Sentiu as luvas sendo retiradas e depois suas mãos sendo deixadas por cima das de Hyoga.

- Isso vai ser um pouco gelado. – o loiro avisou.

Seus dedos se retraíram por um instante quando o ar frio tocou em sua pele. Não sabia o que Hyoga estava fazendo, mas confiava nele e por isso manteve os olhos fechados.

- Pode olhar.

O que viu fez o sorriso em seu rosto aumentar ainda mais: Pequenos cristais de gelo voavam, parecendo sair das palmas de suas mãos. Usou seu próprio cosmo para criar uma leve brisa que fez os cristais voarem ainda mais alto.

Hyoga retirou as mãos, aproveitando para observar o olhar encantador de Shun para os pequenos flocos. Aproximou-se e abraçou o pequeno corpo pela cintura.

- Isso é lindo Hyoga...

- Não mais do que você.

O mais novo riu envergonhado e escondeu o rosto nas vestes do namorado. Sua voz saiu abafada quando perguntou:

- É estranho pensar que... Quero ficar com você pra sempre?

- Nem um pouco. Eu penso a mesma coisa sobre você.

- Mas "sempre" é bastante tempo... Não vai se cansar de mim vai? – olhou para cima, apoiando o queixo no corpo de Hyoga.

- Shun... "Sempre" não é suficiente! – concluiu com um sorriso. Abaixou a cabeça para alcançar os lábios avermelhados do garoto e o beijou carinhosamente.

oOoOoOo

(1) Eu escrevi sobre isso em algum outro capítulo...


End file.
